Camp Shikon
by Michirure
Summary: [AU] As the gang finish up their senior year of highschool, summer camp counseling awaits them. New romances begin and grow, but things just seem to keep getting in the way... [InuxKag, MirxSan, KougxAya, SessxK...] [Chs. 1 to 6 revised]
1. Chapter One: Signing Up

A/N: My first ever fic.

REVISED ON DECEMBER 28, 2005 (on WordPad, so sorry! Haha...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter One: Signing Up

"Attention all seniors!" boomed the speakers for the usual morning announcements. "Former student Sesshomaru Taisho is opening up a summer camp for all elementary and middle school students of Tokyo. Counselors for Camp Shikon are needed, so if interested, seniors, please sign up on the clip-board in the main office. Also, the custodians have requested that _certain_ students not put spitballs over the boy's bathroom door..." the woman's voice continued to announce other school news.

"Hey! Isn't that the camp Sota and Kohaku are going to?" asked Sango to her friend Kagome.

"Erm, I think so. My mom said that I should be a counselor if I could. She wants me to 'be the big sister' or something," Kagome replied with a slight shrug.

"How about all three of us do it!" screamed an excited redhead with a tone making her sentence more of a statement than a question.

"Why?" questioned Sango and Kagome in unison.

"Oh, I dunno. Nothing else really to do this summer."

"Err, don't we have to get college applications down?" Sango suggested hopefully. She really didn't want to waste her entire summer with a bunch of kids, even though she had already been accepted to a few colleges of her choice, and was also on the waiting list for several others.

"Already done it! Kagome told me that you and her already got that out of the way too!" Ayame chirped cheerfully, ruining Sango's lazy plan. The brunette glared at Kagome, who laughed nervously.

"Plus, there'll be time for that. The camp's only a few weeks. You guys can watch over your little bros too!"

Kagome and Sango nodded in reluctant agreement, not wanting to have their best friend sign up all alone.

"Do you think there'll be any cute guys there? I mean, _our_ age? It _is_ a camp for little kids anyways--" Sango said, breaking the silence as the three walked down the hall, towards the office.

"Well of course," Ayame teased. "At least for you." Sango looked confused. "It's just soo obvious you have a thing for that guy in your English class. Oh, what's his name? Miroku Houshi? Perhaps _he'll _sign up too."

"AYAME! I do NOT have a crush on that pervert! Who could?" retorted Sango right after a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Sure you don't," mocked Ayame.

"Hmph. Well, you like that Kouga Ajire dude that's in your science class!"

"I do NOT! How could you say such a horrible, horrible thing?" Ayame coughed, then muttered incoherently, "Besides, he still has a crush on _you_, Kagome..."

Kagome just leaned her back against the wall with a slight chuckle, obviously not hearing Ayame's last remark (as she wasn't supposed to), crossed her arms in a relaxed way, and watched her friends argue over boys. _'Ayame and Sango could do so much better than Kouga and Miroku_. _But their friend--"_ Her thoughts were cut off by the green-eyed girl.

"Okay! Let's go sign up before the bell rings!" Ayame said grabbing the wrists of her two best friends and dragged them towards the main hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

Kouga cackled, slyly slipping a good number of small dry paper wads and a couple straws from his bag to his pocket.

"Hey, isn't that the camp your brother opened up that was on the announcements?" asked a boy with a black rat-tail to his hanyou friend.

"_Half _brother," corrected Inuyasha. "And yes, that is the camp. He's making me be a counselor since he's 'in need of them' or something," he added with a slight shrug.

"Do you need someone to come with you to hold your hand?" scoffed Kouga as he patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Feh. Of course I don't. Do you think I'm a damn baby like you?" replied angrily as he shoved Kouga away.

"Why you little –" snapped Kouga rolling up his sleeves.

Just as the hanyou turned to face the angry Kouga, Miroku stepped in between the glaring opponents with a hand in front of each.

"Now, now, children."

Two glares came Miroku's way.

"Don't argue over such small things."

Inuyasha and Kouga scoffed and cooled down. Sure, they hated each other's guts, but does that really get in the way of friendship?

"Plus, there are two counselors to a cabin, is that right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, so what's your point?"

"My point is, there is a chance of being paired up with a female in the same cabin," said Miroku thoughtfully, now, instead of holding his two friends back, was stroking his chin.

Inuyasha and Kouga rolled their eyes at their perverted friend.

"You never stop thinking about your chance to be even in the same room as a girl, can you?" Inuyasha asked Miroku with his arms crossed.

"Well, now that I think about it…" said Miroku scratching the top of his head.

"Never mind. Don't answer that. Let's just go sign up to help widdle Inuwashie poo," Kouga mocked as he pinched Inuyasha's cheek, then sprinted down towards the main hall with an angry half demon chasing after.

"And not only when I'm conscience either. I once had a dream about that fine lady in my one of my language classes…" mumbled Miroku, oblivious to what happened in those past ten seconds, casually walking behind his friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"U.. in... do. There! Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya, and Ayame Uindo!" said Ayame happily as she checked her penmanship on the names she wrote on the clip board on the desk. "We were the first three to sign up!"

"Ooh. Lucky us," mumbled Sango sarcastically under her breath.

Just as the three girls started out of the office, two boys came crashing into them, sending all five on the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" yelled Kagome as she picked up her bag and got to her feet.

"_You_ watch it, wench!" riposted Inuyasha.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, WENCH. I called you a WENCH."

Miroku walked in that moment mumbling something about bikinis when he saw the girl he was just thinking about on the floor. _'Oho, what's this? My lucky day,'_ he thought to himself.

"Lady Sango, what a nice surprise. Here, let me help you up," Miroku said with a very wide smile across his face and outstretched hand.

"Uh, thanks," a hesitant, blushing, and paranoid Sango nearly mumbled, taking the boy's hand.

"My pleasure."

While Sango dusted herself off, she felt a hand creep down from her lower backside. A vein popped.

Whack.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha argued on.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Loser pig-headed wannbe!"

"Prostitute!"

"Man whore!"

"Slut!"

Ayame and Kouga sat on the chairs set in the office to get free entertainment from their friends.

"Ah! Pervert! Hentai! ERGH!"

Slap.

Thump.

"Hey, Kouga. Do you think we should stop them? The bell's about to ring and I don't wanna be yelled at again for being late."

"Okay, I suppose if we must," replied a disappointed Kouga.

The two wolf demons separated towards the two battles. Kouga to the insult fest, and Ayame to the biggest slap-a-thon ever.

"Hey! Don't you talk to my woman like that, mutt face!" shouted Kouga.

"What? What are you defending that wench, you wimpy wolf?"

"She's not a wench, and I am definitely not a wimp!"

"Okay, you're right about that, but since when did you stop calling me your woman? Oh yeah, never…" interrupted Kagome, sarcastically adding the last part.

"Feh. Whatever! Let's just go."

Whilst this argument was going on, Ayame was tsking –ahem. I mean yelling her head of at- Miroku.

"Do you have no respect for women? Do you? Huh? ANSWER ME!" screamed the redhead.

"Um… Sorry?" Miroku whimpered.

"Don't you go be apologizing to me, mister! Apologize to the woman you groped! And not for the first time, either!"

Miroku turned to Sango. He had never been more frightened of the sweet, cheery redhead more than now.

"I'm sorry, lady Sango…" Miroku winced when Ayame glared, but then realized the look angrily wasn't for him. She glowered over to where Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome stood. He realized that Ayame scowled when he heard the words 'my woman' come from Kouga's mouth.

"Um, Ayame? You okay?" Sango waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

"What? Oh! Right. HOW DARE YOU MIROKU!" Ayame formed a fist and lifted it up.

"I said I was sorry!" Miroku raised his hands in front of his face.

"Don't you lie to me!"

Thump.

"Uh, Ayame? He _did_ say he was sorry…" Sango told the girl as she bit her lip.

"Oh. Heh. Must've not been paying attention! Okay, well, the bell is definitely gonna ring soo soon, so we better get going," answered Ayame, now back to her usually cheery self.

The girls picked up their things and headed to class, as Kouga and Inuyasha scribbled three names on the clipboard, then dragged an unconscious Miroku to class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"Mr. Houshi! MR. HOUSHI!" screamed Ms. Kaze. Sango elbowed Miroku on the arm.

"Wha? What happened?" muttered Miroku.

"Mr. Houshi! Are you up now?"

"Huh? I wasn't sleeping. Well, maybe a little, but mostly since I was uncon –"

"I will not fall for your 'I was knocked out' nonsense today, Mr. Houshi. Now read page 36, paragraph 3."

Miroku bent down to get his book, but he just couldn't resist what sat in the chair next to him.

"ACK! HENATI!"

Thump.

"Mr. Houshi! Mss. Taijiya! Out, NOW!"

"But, Ms. Kaze, it's not my f–" Sango said defensively, but cut off.

"OUT!"

"No really, it was my fau–" said Miroku trying to explain, but was also cut off.

"**OUT!**"

A small sigh and grumble could be heard from the two 'trouble makers.' Sango and Miroku walked out the door, trying to avoid the red slits-for-eyes from Mrs. Kaze.

"You just _had_ to do that during class, didn't you?"

"I just couldn't resist such a beauty in front of me, lady Sango."

"When you say 'beauty,' are you referring to me or the back of my skirt? Hm?"

"Well, I… Uh…" He couldn't really answer that, could he?

"Just forget it." She said before she mumbled 'pervert…' and they both leaned against the wall, and Sango made sure there was a good out-of-arm-length distance between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

A/N: Okay, this is my first fic EVER, and I dunno if I did a good job. Please review!

Also, I'm sorry if this first chapter was too short.

And thanks to babystigmata and Steph (that's not her registered name. Actually, she hasn't even registered… yet. I'll make her. Evil laugh) for the idea and helping me out soo much with this.

Remember, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two: Getting Dates

A/N: I'm gonna reply to the three reviews I have. Not much, but it's a start.

Babystigmata: Teehee. Yeah. You and me will get Steph to register. When she get's back from her "trip" that is. (More evil laughter)

Rachel: Thanks! I hope everyone else thinks so too.

La Mort Rouge: Aw, thanks. I'm planning to make the third chapter pretty long, but we'll see!

REVISED ON DEVEMBER 28, 2005 (on WordPad, though, so sorry for typos!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Bah.

Chapter Two: Getting Dates

"Kouga! It says _Fahrenheit_, not Celsius!" screamed a panicked Ayame.

"Oh. Really?"

"No, no, Kouga. See that little 'F' after the degrees symbol? Yeah, that really is a 'C.' THAT'S why the whole lab is singed!" shouted Ayame sarcastically.

"Well, uh, you should have warned me!" replied Kouga stupidly.

"I did! Eight times to be exact! You just don't listen!"

"Yes I do! You're the one who doesn't listen!"

"That doesn't even makes sense," said Ayame, somewhat calmly, crossing her arms.

"Yuh huh!"

"Uh uh!"

"Yuh –"

"AH! MY HAIR'S STILL ON FIRE! Ergh. Kouga, You're going to pay!"

Kouga, only hearing the half of what Ayame said, took the fire extinguisher and sprayed it in Ayame's hair - wait, no, face.

"Kouga! STOP! **STOP!**" Ayame spitted out just as Kouga dropped the exstinguisher onto his own foot.

"Ow ow ow!" Kouga yelped hopping on his left foot and hold his right.

Ayame laughed at the moron as she wiped the foamy substance off of her chin.

"AHEM!" fake-coughed Mrs. Aruchiro. This stopped Ayame's laughing, Kouga's hopping, and everyone else's talking, and turned all eyes onto herself.

"Well. I called the principal and he said that we will be doing class outside while the lab is being repaired from its damages." She glanced at Kouga who attempted an innocent smile, which really wasn't convincing.

"That will be until the end of school. After all, there _is_ only a couple of weeks left," Mrs. Aruchiro said smiling by the time the bell rang.

"Um, Mrs. A?" Kouga asked walking up to the front where Mrs. Aruchiro stood as the last of his classmates filed out, with his hand on the back of his head. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not, Kouga. Accidents happen. Ye have a good day, now," Mrs. Aruchiro said patting Kouga on the shoulder, then walked behind her desk.

"You are soo lucky that she's nice," Ayame whispered to Kouga as they walked out the opened door. She had apparently been waiting for him.

"Yeah… Wait. Hey! Were you waiting for me? Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you a couple of things," Ayame said casually looking at her fingernails.

"Shoot."

"Erm, do you have a date to the prom?"

"No…" Kouga responded suspiciously.

"Well, then… Since _I_ don't have a date. And _you_ don't have a date. Do you think we could go dateless together?"

"Sure, I gue – Did you just ask me out on a date?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a _date_. Just two separate friends going _alone _to an anual school event... _together_." She looked down at her books held to her chest so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Oh. Ok." Kouga said nodding. 'She thinks of me as a friend now?'

"Ok! Well, I can't wait!" Ayame said looking up, and then hurriedly ran down through the cafeteria doors.

Kouga was a bit confused about Ayame's behavior. _'I'm just glad that I have a date now. Kagome turned me down so… Oh well.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

BRIIIIIIIIIING!

"Alright, Miss. Taijiya. Mr. Houshi. You may come in to collect your things," Said Ms. Kaze with a motion of her hand towards the door. Miroku and Sango slipped through the open door after making sure the crowd of their classmates were already out.

Miroku and Sango picked up their books and headed out the door. They were walking towards the lunchroom to meet their friends. But since their friends – Inuyasha and Kagome – absolutely hated each other, the two barely ever _near_ each other unless they were in the same class... or there was slapping and yelling involved. But the two walking side by side without saying anything was a bit awkward.

"Sango?" asked Miroku breaking the silence, but without looking at the girl next to him.

"What do you want?" Sango answered, clearly still mad about the two gropes that morning.

"I was just wondering if you would go to the prom with me."

Sango nearly stopped in her tracks, so instead tripped over the perfectly flat carpet. "Oh, um, well I –"

He sighed. Had he just gotten his hopes up? "Sorry. A beautiful girl like you would probably already have a date. I'll just…" Miroku didn't finish his sentence

"Oh, no, no. I don't have a date. I wasn't planning to go at all, but I guess I'll go with you," Sango decided, only partly because he seemed so upset.

"Really?" Miroku's head suddenly popped up with a huge grin. A kind of perverted grin, really.

"Yes, but don't get any ideas," Sango replied a little scared.

"Of course! I would never..." he sighed again. "But does this mean that we're friends?"

"Uh, I suppose so. But JUST friends."

The two walked, but without the awkwardness.

The bell rang and Inuyasha walked out the door, with a raven-haired girl running behind him.

"Inuyashie poo, what time are you taking me to the prom?" asked Kikyo, the most popular girl in school. Her father owned a huge mansion on the outskirts of town along with nearly half the land.

"Never," Inuyasha, very annoyed, told the girl.

"What? But I'm your girlfriend! How could you not take me?"

"First of all, you WERE my girlfriend, but YOU cheated on ME with that damn what's-his-face-jock. Second of all, I… I… already have a date!" He said his second statement without thinking. _'Good job Inuyasha, now you'll have to find a date to prove to Kikyo! Ergh. I'll just ask the next girl I see. I mean,' he smirked in a self-satisfied way inside his head, 'who _wouldn't _want to go with me?'_

"Oh? Who is this lucky girl you're taking? Maybe I can talk her out of it so I can go with you, honey."

"I am NOT your honey! And my date is… is…" Inuyasha glanced around the hall and saw a curtain of a good length of hair sweep past and around the corner. _'Must be a girl. She'll do.'_

"It's her," Inuyasha said pulling the girl over towards him with his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Kagome shrieked.

His eyes widened. He turned his head slowly to face the girl. "What the--! Err, _yeah_, Kagome. I was just telling _Kikyo_ how you and I are going to the _prom_ together..." He coughed in between every few words, smiling nervously. Inuyasha was so not expecting that to be her, but had to play it smooth.

"Aha, what did you just say? I am _not_ your--"

"Yashie baby, your so-called date doesn't seem to want to go with you, why don't you dump her and take me instead?"

Inuyasha was only half listening to his ex since he was whispering to a struggling Kagome.

"Kagome. Please, just do this for me! I'll owe you. Just go to the prom with me," whispered Inuyasha out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why?" Kagome whispered back.

"Because I told her that you're my prom date to not go with _her_, so just play along!"

"Baby, are you listening to me?" Kikyo asked unaware of Inuyasha and Kagome's little conversation.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she was just _acting _like she didn't like me, weren't you Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. _'Yeah sure, whatever. Inuyasha, you so owe me for this. Ooh, maybe a shopping spree? A personal dog to carry my bags--'_ Kikyo tapped her foot impatiently, interrupting Kagome's musings on how to have Inuyasha's recent debt repaid.

"Uh, yes. I am Inuyasha's prom date." That was all Kagome could grit through her teeth about being the date of her worst enemy. She also had a fake smile put on.

"Yup! See, Kikyo? Now run along and try to find another date. Buh bye," Inuyasha said flicking his hand motioning Kikyo to go.

"Hmph! Fine!" Kikyo stomped away to the opposite direction…

"Phew." Inuyasha wiped his forehead. "Thanks for that Kagome."

"Yeeah. You owe me big time, mister. Now get your paws off me!"

"What? Oh! Right," Inuyasha said taking his arm from around Kagome's shoulders.

"Thank you." Kagome brushed her shoulder off with her hand. "Now, how long is this charade of me being your 'date' gonna go on?"

"Just until the end of the prom! I promise!"

"Wha--? Wait, I actually have to go to the prom with you?"

"Well, duh! Kikyo's gonna be there and if she sees me and you AREN'T my date, she'll know I was lying! Please, please, please, please?"

"Hm. I like the fact that you're begging me to do this. And I really do think that Kikyo shouldn't get everything she wants... So I guess..."

"Yes!"

"What are you 'yes' –ing about, huh dog-boy? You still owe me."

"Feh." Inuyasha said indifferently. _'Oh shit, now I have to do something for HER? I KNEW I shouldn't have said I owed her… I hate being in debt. Dammit!'_

And with that they walked through the lunchroom doors and went opposite ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

Sango looked frantically for one of her friends to tell her good news to.

"Ayame!"

"Sango!"

"I have to tell you something!" They both exclaimed at the same time, then shook their heads.

"Ok, you go first," they both said again in unison.

"Oh, this is ridiculous! You go first, Ayame," Sango quickly said while Ayame took a breath to avoid any more 'mirror talking.'

"Ok, well, I finally had the guts to ask Kouga to the prom with me!"

"Oh! That is so great! I'm so happy for yo –" She caught herself, and gasped. She stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Ayame. "Wait! I knew it! YOU. LIKE. KOUGA!"

"Shh! Not so loud! We're just going as friends, okay? Just let it go," Ayame spoke in a hushed voice, taking Sango's wrist indicating to sit back down.

"Okay, okay, but does Kouga know? I mean, he seems to have a thing for you..."

"Hah, yeah right. I know we're just friends. He knows we're just friends. End of story," she insisted, but Sango could have sworn she heard a hint of sadness in the redhead's voice...

"Ok, well… Miroku asked me to the prom."

"THAT HENTAI HOUSHI?"

"Shh!"

"Oh. Sorry. Ahem. That hentai? You said no, didn't you?"

"Well, I couldn't. He looked so sad. And plus –"

"YOU. LIKE. HIM!" Ayame stood up suddenly, and pointed an accusing finger at her friend.

Sango rubbed her temples. "AYAME! Stop doing that!" She was implying the whole repetitiveness.

Ayame sat back down. "Sorry!"

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Kagome asked making her two friends jerk their heads around so fast; they thought their necks would break.

"Oh, uh, wegotdatestotheprom. So what's up with you?" Sango said quickly.

"You got dates to the prom? That's great! Well, I hope you like the guys your going with. I, unfortunately, have to go with Inuyasha.

"That's so great! Err, not the Inuyasha part, I mean! At least now we can all go together!" Ayame said cheerfully.

"Wait, did I hear correctly? You're going with Inuyasha? The guy you nearly killed this morning?

"Well, yeah, but it's for a good cause. I mean, I get to show up Kikyo AND I get to go to the prom! Even if it isn't with the perfect guy. Oh, and hey! You guys never told me who _your_ dates are," said Kagome waiting for a response.

Sango mumbled a soft "Kikyo didn't used to be so bad, you know--" so that no one could hear.

"Uh, we'll talk about that later! I'm starving! Hey Ayame, let's go get our lunch!"

They rushed to the lunch line as Kagome just shrugged and took a sip of her bottled water, when she heard a shout.

Inuyasha and Kouga had already taken their lunches to their usual seats in the back of the cafeteria, and were discussing the monster trucks when Miroku strutted over.

"What'd you do, Miroku?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, nothing bad," the lecher replied.

"Then wipe that smirk off your face," Inuyasha commanded.

"I just asked a girl to the prom." He sat down placing his lunch in front of him. "And she said yes."

"Hey! Same with me! Well, actually, I did it to avoid Kikyo."

"What? You're using this girl to get rid of your ex? You're worse than me!" said a disgusted Miroku.

"Hey! I'm not worse than you, you lecher. She knows it's to get Kikyo off my back. She agreed, so it's fine," said Inuyasha nonchalantly.

"Well that makes it not bad," Kouga said with a roll of his eyes.

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. "What do you know? I bet _you_ don't have a date. No girl would wanna go out with _you_."

"Anyhow," Kouga added, shoving an open palm towards Inuyasha's face who ducked back to avoid it "I also have a date, but _she's_ actually the one who asked _me_ out."

"Really?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked at the same time. Inuyasha sounded shocked, while on the other hand, Miroku sounded, well… perverted.

"Yes, really. What's the big deal?"

"Well, not many girls ask the dudes out. And another thing –" Inuyasha was cut short by a certain hentai.

"Who is this girl? Girls that ask guys out kind of turn me on…" Miroku said with a cock of an eyebrow.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. He didn't like being cut off. Especially by lechers.

"Don't try anything, Miroku. She's _my_ date. And to answer your question, it's Ayame."

"Ah," he said in approval, then paused for a moment, looking into space, then added, "Nice one," with a perverted tone, nodding slightly.

Inuyasha glared some more. He barely even heard who Kouga's date was since he was too busy glaring and imagining himself strangling Miroku. He _really_ didn't like being cut off. Some might say he's too overreactive, but who doesn't have pet peeves? He finished his beating-up-Miroku thoughts and took a sip of root beer.

"Riight. So who are your dates?"

"Sango Taijiya," Miroku answered with a smile, and yes, the smile was a perverted one.

Inuyasha spit out the soda he was drinking from astonishment. "Sango? The girl you always grope? The girl that always beats you up? The girl I thought would never say yes to you, ever?"

"Well how many other Sango Taijiyas do you know, huh Inuyasha?" Kouga asked disdainfully.

"Are you making fun of me, you wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha pretty much shouted suddenly standing up making the table move a slightly.

"Play nice, Inuyasha. You may threaten Kouga after you tell us who _your _prom date is." Miroku said calmly holding a hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down once again. "Etskagumay."

The two black-haired boys looked at each other. Then tried to figure out what Inuyasha had just said.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Who?" asked Kouga.

A sigh came from Inuyasha's lungs. "Kagome Higurashi."

"WHA? KAGOME IS YOUR PROM DATE?" both Miroku and Kouga screamed so loud that probably the whole cafeteria could hear.

Inuyasha both punched them in the shoulder to shut up, but they continued to argue as if it was not possible.

"What are you doing, going around with _my_ woman!"

"She rejected you coutless times, so I don't think that makes her your woman!"

"Oh my, Kagome Higurashi... Ayame... _Sango_... What luck has befallen us? We must go shopping... for lingerie..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

Kikyo, who had just finish paying for her food -and did NOT want to be reminded of the fact that Inuyasha had a date that was not herself- had just heard a loud shout about the one thing she could really live with out about then. That Kagome Higurashi.

Kikyo walked over as quietly as she could behind the girl casually taking a drink of her water.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

A/N: Teehee. I have a grr-eat idea for the next chappie. Can't you guess it? Now to write it... Oh, and in case you didn't get the 'sequence,' then I shall explain it. The first three scenes, I call them, are all happening at about the same time. Then the last three are also happening at about the same time. You can hopefully get that with the clues (the bell ringing and Miroku and Kouga's little scream). Yeah. I wasn't sure if that was clear. Hm. Okay, now I'm off to write the next chapter. (Wow. With short chapters like these, I'll update every day! Bwuahaha.)


	3. Chapter Three: Food Fight

A/N: demonrader33, I'm probably gonna update a lot, especially these first several chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not, not, not, not, NOT own Inuyasha, so THERE.

CHAPTER REVISED ON DECEMBER 29, 2005 (but done so on WordPad, so I apologize for the typos!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

Chapter Three: Food Fight!

Kagome set down her water and looked at her lunch tray. 'Ugh. This school uses garbage for food, I swear,' she thought as she looked at the muck in front of her. 'I really should bring a bagged lunch.'

SPLAT.

She felt the same kind of muck she was thinking about was now on top of her head.

"Oops. Sorry, I tripped," Kikyo said holding a finger to her cheek trying to look innocent.

Right, Kikyo. Innocent? Please.

"Oh. That's just fine, Kikyo. I'm sure it was an accident!" As Kagome said the last word of her sentence, she threw some gruel at Kikyo that she scraped from her head.

"Oops," Kagome said, in a high voice and put a finger to her cheek, intentionally doing what Kikyo did.

"Ergh. You'll pay for that!" Kikyo screamed as she picked up the Styrofoam bowl full of gunk from a passerby's tray. However, it didn't hit who she meant it to.

Kagome ducked when she saw this coming. The bowl flew over her head, over the heads of sitting students, and onto a head of silver hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"How could she have said yes to _you_, and not to me? _Me,_ Kouga!"

"I'm not gonna put up with this shit," said Inuyasha standing up to go who knows where. Then, suddenly, he felt some mush hit the side of this neck. He turned to see who had thrown the gunk while scraping it off with his nails.

"Oh, Inu honey. Look at your shirt, it's all messed up," Kikyo baby-talked.

"Feh. Just like your face." Inuyasha flung the goop he scraped off with a spoon he took from Miroku's tray. _'Perfect aim!'_ he thought as it hit Kikyo smack-dab in the middle of her eyes.

"FOOOOOD FIIIGHT!" someone shouted. All of a sudden, a riot was happening in the cafeteria.

Food, if you could call it that, was everywhere. People's hair, clothes, the walls, the ceiling, everywhere. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame went under the tables to hide from the mess, although much still found its way under. Kagome was wiping her hair off with the help of her best friends. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku, however, were quite caught up in the fight. Especially since they've always wanted to start one, although never did... successfully.Kouga was standing on the table using spoons as catapults. Miroku was using a lunch tray as a shield, and then fling the food back that was thrown at him. Inuyasha was using his hands. Just grabbing and throwing. Typical.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"Now, what I hear from Mr. Ajire--" Mr. Tanaka started.

_'Kouga? KOUGA? My friend, KOUGA? I'll kill that bastard.'_

"Actually, it was just Kik –" Inuyasha started

"No. Just Kagome. Inuyasha and I were victims!" Kikyo said as she fake cried.

"THAT'S BULL –" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stood up.

"Watch the language, Mr. Taisho."

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled and sat back down.

Kagome just sat there with her head hanging with her bangs covering her eyes. She was totally silent. She had never had to come to the principal's office for causing trouble. Never.

Inuyasha growled softly, just soft enough so no one would hear. _'Dammit, Kouga! Was this because of all this 'your woman' shit!'_

"Miss Souresusu, I'm going to have to punish Inuyasha too," Mr. Tanaka said the Kikyo.

"What? But why?" both Inuyasha and Kikyo said.

The principal put a hand up to Inuyasha and continued his conversation with Kikyo. "I am not the only member of the staff that has noticed the..." he paused, searching for a word, "_rivalry_... between the two. And with the evidence shown, it is only sensible that these two might start a--"

"What? That's bull – I mean, uh, nonsense. Kagome and I did NOT start the fight. And uh," the hanyou said, then was trying to think of what to say-- but it had to bea _fact_ that would get Kagome and himself out of detention. "Uh, we don't hate each other. We're even going to the prom together. Is that what two people who hate each other do?"

"Really?" asked the shocked principal. "Is this true Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome only nodded, her eyes still looking at the ground.

"Well then, I cannot figure out who started the fight whether it may be more than one person or not.But it _is_ almost the end of term... So I suppose no one will be punished... severely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kikyo demanded.

"That no particular person of persons shall be punished with no evidence shown. But..." All students in that lunch period will have to help the custodians to clean up."

"So... That's it?" Kagome looked up, almost surprised.

The principal nodded. "That's it. Tomorrow before lunch, all of those students will be excused from their previous class to the cafeteria." he explained, "It sounds fair, doesn't it?"

Kagome nodded rapidly, more than happy that she was unsuccessfully framed. Kikyo stormed off, outraged that she couldn't get the goody-goody Kagome into detention. Inuyasha and Kagome just walked out trying to hold in their laughter.

"Is that gruel on the back of her skirt?" asked Kagome to Inuyasha.

"I think so," snickered Inuyasha.

The two looked at each other, still trying to suppress their laughter, but failed and burst out guffawing. After a good two minutes or so, they calmed down.

"Nice save there, dog-boy. You know I have never been to detention?"

"Thanks. And, really? You have NEVER been to detention since you moved here? Not once?"

"Nope. Not in five whole years. The last time I got detention was insixth grade at my old school." Inuyasha smiled like he was saying 'So you aren't that much of a goody goody.'

"But it was NOT my fault! I got framed! Almost like I did back there." She pointed behind her to the principal's office.

"Sure. You're just lucky that I saved your ass back there. We could have been 'framed' or whatever."

"But we WERE framed!"

"Well, I… Who cares, we're off the hook sorta, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Awkward silence.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Are we friends?"

"Um, sure?"

"Ok, that's cool," Kagome said trying to hide her huge smile.

Silence… again.

"We still haven't washed off from the food fight."

"Oh yeah! Crap! The junk dried in my hair. Ergh. I gotta go find Ayame. She always has these great hair products in her purse 24/7. Later!"

Inuyasha watched Kagome run outside to find her friends that usually sat under a huge oak during the free time they had in the mornings and before and afer lunch.

"Better go wash up myself," Inuyasha mumble to himself as he felt his clothes that were dried up with his lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"Yo! Ayame!"

"Oh hey, Kags! Are you in trouble?" Ayame replied when Kagome reached the tree.

"Nah, Kikyo tried to get me, but Inuyasha 'saved my ass' as he put it."

"What? Inuyasha stood up for you?" questioned Sango, clearly overhearing.

"Yeah. He said that we're friends now. One enemy down, one to go!"

Her friends stared at her oddly.

"Yeah, but now everyone has to help clean up... Not a horrible price though. I mean, we can still hang out then. And we get to miss third period!" Kagome said, explaining how it went in the principal's office.

"Oh, err, great..." Sango said.

"Ok then. I'm gonna go wash off. Hey Ayame, can I borrow your purse?" Kagome pointed at her messy hair.

"Oh! Of course! Me and Sango already cleaned up, but I'm gonna come with you. I kind of want to talk to you about our prom dates. Come along, Sango!"

The three girls headed inside towards the girls' restroom.

Inuyasha walked into the boys' restroom when he saw his two friends fixing their hair.

"Oh, excuse me, girls," Inuyasha joked when he walked past Miroku and Kouga, which were tying their hair into their usual rat and pony-tails.

"Hey, what's wrong with a couple of guys having nice hair?" replied Kouga casually.

"Yeah, what Kouga said. And plus, it was all messy with cafeteria food and stuff…" Miroku added.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha stationed himself in front of the nearest mirror and started pulling gunk from his head, and running his fingers through his hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"So, who _are_ your dates? You never told me at lunch," Kagome told her friends while she brushed her hair.

"Oh, yeah. That's what we wanted to tell you," said Sango while she put some gloss on her lips.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, they're Miroku and Kouga."

"Really? THEM? The guy who calls me his woman and the hugest perverted teenage pervert in the world? Kagome asked.

"Well yeah." Ayame and Sango nodded as they said this in harmony.

She chuckled. "Why?"

"Because! They're really not that bad, you know. And you have to approve, we approved of you and Inuyasha going out!" Ayame screamed, looking hurt.

"HEY! Me and Inuyasha aren't going out! We're just going to the prom together. As _friends_. And plus it's for a good cause!"

"You're talking like you're selling Girl Scout cookies, Kagome. And Miroku and I are going JUST as friends, too!" Sango said defensively.

"And same with me and Kouga!" Ayame said with a single nod.

"Sorry, guys. It's just weird that us three friends are going with like, a corresponding three of friends. Kinda spooky, don't you think?" Kagome said.

They nodded, but shrugged it off after their hair and clothes were clean... mostly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Pleeeaase RR!

Huh, just noticed while revising a bit... This is written pretty straight forward huh? Lol, I really need to pick up some style. Blargh.


	4. Chapter Four: Shopping

A/N: Egads! I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first three chapters! Eeeeeep! I hope I don't get sued. I just put it in the summary. Wait. You didn't hear that! You didn't-Puts on sunglasses and pulls out flashy-pen-thinger- You never heard it-Flashes pen- BWUAHAHAHAAAH!

Ahem. Anyhoooooo, I'm gonna try to make this chapter nice and long. And thanks for the reviews guys! I am soo sorry I didn't update in such a long time! I had writer's block! It really sucks, trust me on that. -Sigh- I probably won't be updating a lot after this chapter. School just started a while ago, and it's gotten in the way. I started the chappie about a week before school, and now it's the start of the third week of it. Evil homework!. Yeah, so I'm gonna make this chapter nice and long.

CHAPTER REVISED ON DECEMBER 28, 2005 (but done so on WordPad, so I apologize for the typos!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No one on this site does! I think… Ooh! Lookie there! I put a disclaimer so ha! And ha again! I rememberrrrred! I'm growing up! Mahaaaah. Oh! The chapter. Right-o then… RR! Or else… (This was written before chapters 1, 2, 3, and 5 were updated disclaimer-wise.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

Chapter Four: Shopping

"Alrighty then! Since you two don't have cars," Ayame started sticking out her tongue at her two jealous and hurt friends. "I'll pick you both up around 1?"

"Yeah, sounds good," nodded Kagome and Sango.

"Ok! I cannot WAIT til the prom!" squealed Ayame.

"Yep. I'm on the edge of my seat," mumbled Kagome sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Kags. You know your excited! Especially since your going with Inuyasha!" Sango said with a single nod of her head in Kagome's direction.

"Feh. Whatever," Kagome replied and blushed a little.

"See! You just did his little 'feh' just then! We know for a fact that you know that you know that we know you like him!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked in front of her two friends, hands balled into fists. _'What do they know? I do NOT like that jerk!' _Kagome's fingers loosened. _'Then why am I blushing?'_

"Do we HAVE to go shopping?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Yes, Inuyasha. From my knowledge of women," Miroku started. He barely even noticed that Kouga and Inuyasha scoffed, "they would want to prepare for something like the prom as soon as they could. So they will most likely go to the mall this weekend. And how I look at it, we _have_ to go shopping in case they try on some lingerie."

"Ugh, Miroku! You're such a pervert!" both Kouga and Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Perhaps somewhere such as Victoria's Secret. They have dressing rooms in there, right?" Miroku ignored Kouga and Inuyasha's statement.

"Ok, I'll go shopping," Inuyasha moaned.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "I've rubbed off on you, have I, Inuyasha?"

"You wish. That's not the reason I'm going. I just don't have anything to wear…" Inuyasha answered.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Look, pervert, we're not going to stalk our dates, ok? Like mutt-face here, said. We really _don't_ have anything to wear to this thing.

"Fine. But we should go with the ladies to match our outfits," Miroku put a finger to his chin. "Don't you think?"

"Keh. Whatever. How are we supposed to know when _they're_ going, anyhow? Answer me that, baka."

"I will simply ask lady Sango," Miroku said.

"'I will simpwy ask wady Sango,'" Inuyasha said in a high-pitched mock voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

Saturday...

Kagome waited on the step to her front porch, waiting for Ayame to come and pick her up. She glanced at her watch. Just then, a lime green beetle stopped in front of her.

"Ayame! What took you? I was waiting forever!"

"I'm ten minutes early, Kags."

"Oh. Heh."

Ayame smiled. "Ok, well, we gotta go pick up Sango. Come on! Get in!" Kagome opened the door and hopped in the front seat. Ayame popped in a CD and started bobbing her head. Kagome joined in.

They stopped outside Sango's house to see a very common site.

"Ack! Get away from me, you hentai stalker! How'd you find where I lived anyhow!" Sango hit Miroku over the head with her purse.

"School directory. And what do you have in that thing, bricks?" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head.

"No!" Silence. "Rocks…" Sango replied. "Ooh! Ayame! Kagome! I'm so glad you're here!" Sango rushed over to the car. "The perv kept asking me when we're going to the mall! I think he's stalking me," she whispered to her friends as Kagome rolled down he window.

"You didn't tell him we're going now, did you?" Ayame whispered. Miroku overheard this, after all, Ayame's whisper is quite loud compared to anyone else's whisper.

Miroku grinned and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Mission successful. The ladies are headed to the mall right now. Swing by Sango's. I'll be there."

"Ayame! Do you always have to be so loud?" Sango snapped.

"Sorry! I can't help it!" Ayame shrugged and guiltily smiled.

"Shh!" Kagome jerked her head forwards and concentrated. Sango and Ayame too listened, and heard voices from Miroku's walkie talkie.

"Dude! What are you doing at Sango's?" They could hear Inuyasha's voice at the other end.

"I was only interrogating for information, which I received, by the way," replied Miroku with his back to the girls. They shot him death glares. It sounded like he was torturing Sango!

"Whatever. We'll be there in a minute. We're just around the corner of her neighborhood," Kouga said and then a car screeching noise was heard.

"Ahh! Kuso! They're gonna be here so soon! Ayame! Move, move, move!" Sango was already in the backseat, frantically shouting at Ayame to go.

Miroku watched the green vehicle zoom past. "Copy that." Then he snapped his phone shut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"Tell me again, Sango, why were you pushing me so hard to get outta there? It's just the guys," Ayame questioned.

"Dunno. Instinct I suppose." They all laughed.

"So why was Miroku at your house?" Kagome asked after the laughter stopped.

"Well…"

-FLASHBACK OF 10 MINUTES AGO-

Sango stepped out of her door and down the steps. "Bye Kohaku!" she shouted back in, "Take care! I left food in the fridge for lunch--

"Bah! What are you doing here!" Miroku had just popped out from behind a bush.

"I just came by to ask when you ladies are going shopping for the prom."

Sango eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you wanna know?"

"So we can match, dear Sango."

"Man, what is the matter _with you? What is with the _damn _nicknames?" _

"You don't like it? Then I'll stop. Soo. When are _you going to the mall, lovely lady?" _

"Ergh. I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP WITH THE NAMES!" Sango jerked her fist in the air, ready to do some real beating. (But she didn't, of course. Just a threat, just a threat…) Then she lowered her arm.

Miroku pouted. Then he inched closer. And closer. And closer. And…

"Ack! Get away from me, you hentai stalker!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

matter damn are 

"He said he found my address from the school directory," Sango finished.

"Uh, Sango? There _is_ no school directory," Kagome said.

"So he really IS a stalker…" Sango mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

A station wagon pulled up in front of the Taijiya house with Miroku standing in front.

Miroku opened the back seat and sat behind Kouga who was driving. "Nice ride, Kouga," he remarked sarcastically.

"Hey! Do you want us to go without you, 'cause I could dump you off on some highway if you don't watch the insults!" Kouga snapped back.

"Okay, okay," Miroku said leaning back in his seat. "So, Inuyasha. Where's your car?"

"It's getting fixed up," the hanyou replied.

"Let me guess, another crash?"

"It wasn't _my_ fault! _I_ didn't crash! That guy crashed into _me_!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Sure it wasn't your fault," both Kouga and Miroku mocked.

Inuyasha growled and slumped into his seat.

"So did she beat you up before or after you 'interrogated' her?" Kouga asked as he accelerated down the street and out of the neighborhood.

"Who? Oh, you mean Sango? Well, uh, she didn't really beat me up." Miroku tried his best to sound truthful.

"Then that big lump on your head was from the food fight Monday?" Inuyasha commented sardonically.

"No. A few rocks fell on my head… that were in… Sango's… _purse_."

Kouga and Inuyasha laughed. When the laughter died down, Inuyasha asked, "Hey, how come you talk so military-ish on the 'talkie, Miroku?"

"That was the only time I did that!"

"Psht." The hanyou and wolf youkai rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"Ok, so where do you want to go first?" Ayame jumped up and down eagerly.

"I'm kind of hungry. I didn't have lunch yet," Sango said rubbing her growling stomache.

"Ok, we'll just head to the food court then!" Kagome said and nudged her head in the direction of where food was served.

"Alright! So where do you wanna eat?" Ayame skipped up between her two friends. No matter the situation, Ayame was usually in a very jumpy mood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

The trio of guys walked in the main entrance doors to the mall. It was jam-packed with a bunch of girls getting ready for their prom nights. Miroku drooled, and was headed over to a pretty blonde girl when Kouga pulled him by the arm and pointed at Inuyasha, who was also drooling, but not for the same reason as Miroku. The hanyou had a dazed off look in his eyes, and seemed to be sniffing the air.

"Helloo. Earth to Inuyasha. You okay?" Kouga waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face, who had seemed to not care.

The two friends decided to follow the half demon out of curiosity to where he was headed. They found themselves standing in the half-circular food court, headed for the shop that had the had the words "RAMEN & SUSHI" at the top.

Miroku put his hand over his eyes and shook his head, while Kouga rolled his eyes.

"I'll take three bowls," Inuyasha said to the man at the Ramen stand, putting up three clawed fingers, and handed him the money. Inuyasha went to a table and sat down to stuff his face with noodles.

Miroku and Kouga sat down in the chairs that were placed at the same table where Inuyasha sat.

"Wha? Dese aren't fur 'ou. Get your own pood!" Inuyasha tried to say whilst finishing his first bowl of Ramen.

"Okaay…" Kouga said and motioned Miroku to get up also. Then the both walked away from the hungry, hungry hanyou. (Hungry, hungry hippos! Haha...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"Yeah, so seriously, what do you want to eat?" Ayame asked as she looked around at the many stalls and stands.

"I dunno. I kind of just want a cheeseburger." Kagome glanced over at Wacdonald's.

"Ooh, I could go for a bacon cheeseburger!" Sango told Kagome.

"Hey! I'm a vegiterrian, remember?" Ayame put her hands on her hips. "But since I already had lunch, I guess I could just get a smoothie or something… Oooh, strawberry-kiwi smoothies rock!"

Sango and Kagome exchanged amused grins, as Ayame grabbed their wrists and ran towards the line at Wacdonald's.

"Hey! Watch it punk!" Ayame shouted as she bumped into some guy at the line.

"You watch it lady!" She recognized that voice.

"Kouga?"

"Ayame?"

"Oooh! Hey! Sorry! Didn't mean to! Heh," Ayame said while she scratched the back of her head. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, Miroku dragged me and mutt-face there," he started, and pointed to Inuyasha at a table, with two empty bowls on each side of the one he was slurping. "to go get stuff for the prom."

"Oh yeah! Right. You guys followed us here," Ayame said nodding.

"What? We d-din't follow you!"

"Hah!" Kouga looked down at his feet. "Well, at least you weren't at our heels or anything... I need to know again, why did you guys want to go at the exact time when we were?" She pointed with her thumb at Sango and Kagome that stood behind her.

"Miroku and his craziness." Kouga shook his head up at the ceiling. "He wants us all to 'match' "

"'Match' as in you and you date match, or you and the guys match?" Sango butted in.

"As in the couples match," Miroku said, overhearing the conversation from following behind Kouga. "Hello, prom date." He smiled at Sango.

"Ergh, we are NOT a couple, and I am not your DATE!" Sango screamed at Miroku, while blushing slightly, but not without whacking him on the head.

Miroku rubbed the second lump on his head. "What was that for?"

"Like I said! We are NOT a couple, and I am NOT your date!" Sango thumped her fist on the top of his head.

"Ow! And what was THAT for?"

"For being so dense!"

Thump.

Sango and Miroku argued some more, while Kouga, Ayame, and Kagome just stood there watching their friends.

"Uh, you guys just wanna go get lunch?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah. We better get something for the Mr. and Mrs. too," Ayame said.

The three backed away slowly to the counter, and ordered four cheeseburgers, one with bacon, and a strawberry-kiwi smoothie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

They all walked to the table where Inuyasha had obviously gotten three _more_ bowls of Ramen, as there were three empty bowls beside three full ones. They all stared at him.

"What? I was hungry!" Inuyasha defended.

Kouga put down the tray that had Miroku and his food on the table and sat down. Miroku plopped down in his chair, still rubbing the lumps on his head.

Ayame set down her tray, which had Kagome and Sango's burgers, and her smoothie. She was just sipping her smoothie, while Kagome – still wondering how anybody could finish three bowls of hot Ramen in less than ten minutes – ate, and Sango – still overly angry about Miroku's assumption, yet blushing – as well.

When they all finished eating, they decided to go shop together for Miroku's reason, although Inuyasha and Kagome were quite stubborn to agree on it.

They all settled on that they would go for the girls' dresses first, then they guys' tuxes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"Okay, girls, we'll all pick out a few dresses and meet in the dressing rooms in about 15 minutes, alright? Ready? Shop!" Sango said in one breath very, _very_ rapidly.

While the guys went over to the chairs sitting near the fitting rooms, the girls headed in three different directions of the 'prom dress area.'

Ayame chose dresses of her favorite colors: bright green, orange, and yellow. They were all two-pieced and had lots of layers.

Sango picked out one-pieced, halter, deep colored dresses, like dark magenta, plum, and sapphire blue.

Kagome lifted a teal halter two-piece - with a several layers of sheer fabric from the waistline down, a strapless pale periwinkle with a slit at the bottom center, and a faded red-maroon one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

Kagome took the longest to figure out what to choose, so Ayame and Sango came and found her, and waited until she was ready. When Kagome was, they all headed down to where the boys were waiting – or rather, sleeping?

"Don't they look kawaii when they're sleeping?" squealed Ayame.

"Yeah," sighed Sango and Kagome. Just then, Miroku's hand started to twitch. Sango looked disgusted, then angry.

"Stupid pervert," growled Sango as she bashed her fist on top of his head.

After they got the guys to awake, Miroku being the first, they each went through the door in front of their prom dates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

"Hey guys?" Kagome shouted. She got three groans from the half-sleeping boys. "Not you guys."

"Huh?" Ayame and Sango said in unison.

"Have you picked a dress yet?"

"Yep! Let's come out!" Ayame said.

Three doors slammed open.

"Ready, girls? Pose!" Kagome joked.

The girls all posed in front of their opened doors - revealing the mirrors in the dressing room – so they looked _Charlie's Angels _–ish. Ayame with her strapless green dress with the ruffled trimming, and Sango with her plum halter with a sheer outer layer of fabric so long it almost covered her toes, and Kagome with her maroongown with ruffled sheer fabric from the knee down, fading from light pink at the top, to deep maroon where the ruffles began. It was strapless, almost like Ayame's except for a thin line of beaded diamond-looking gems that connected to the fabric at her collarbone, and looping around her neck.(A/N: Okay, don't make fun of me. I have to image in my head, I just can't explain it. Gah…)

The guys just gaped.

And gaped.

And –oh, yes- they gaped some more.

"Uh… You guys okay?" Ayame asked, returning poise from her "modeling" pose.

All the guys could do, was gape and think, _'Daaaaaamn…' _Miroku tilted his head slightly.

"Ahem!" Sango coughed and whacked Miroku over the head, "And what the hell are you doing?"

The three sitting awakened from their daze and blinked, muttering 'uh's and 'um's like fools.

"Well?" Kagome crossed her arms and tapped her toe, hiding her amusement.

"W-we were just, uh," Inuyasha tried to look around for an explanation, "We were just looking at that no shop-lifting sign over there!" He pointed at a piece of paper taped to the dressing room door he was sitting in front of.

"Sure you were," Sango said derisively.

"Whatever, let's just change back. Hopefully they guys' jaws will be back to normal in two to three hours," said Ayame, jokingly.

Kouga and Inuyasha slumped back into their chairs and crossed their arms, embarrassed that they were caught staring. Miroku just continued to gawk. That hentai…

Sango was a bit scared, so she backed away slowly to her dressing room and closed the door. After several minutes, the girls stepped out of their rooms - Kagome with her dress hanging over her forearm, and Sango and Ayame with theirs over their shoulders – to see a human, a hanyou, and a wolf youkai back to sleep, most likely dreaming of the sight they saw earlier.

The girls rolled their eyes and whacked the boys with their purses over the heads, all in synchronization. (A/N: I like making everyone do everything in sync, okay? It's just funnier that way… -Sniff-)

"Hey! Whadya do that for?" shouted Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Time to go to shop for your tux, sweetie," baby-talked Ayame as she pinched Kouga's cheek. Kagome and Sango let out a small laugh, rolled their eyes, and dragged their 'dates' out to the cash register.

At the caaaaash registerrrrrrr…

"Ugh, what's taking that guy so long?" growled Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha, be patient. He was here first," snapped Kagome.

He recognized that voice. "Kagome?" He turned around to face her.

"AH! Hojo! I haven't seen you for years!" squealed Kagome.

Sango and Ayame exchanged confused glances.

"Uh, not to ruin this 'moment' or anything, but uh, Kagome? Who is this guy?" Sango tapped Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry! Everyone, meet Hojo! He's from my old school before I transferred here!" Kagome started. "Hojo, that's Sango and Ayame. And that's Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga."

Everyone but Inuyasha waved a small wave. Inuyasha just let a "Keh."

"Yeah, so what have you been up to, Kagome?" Hojo smiled.

"Oh well uh, I'm gonna be a counselor for this camp," Kagome replied. Hearing this, Inuyasha widened his eyes and glanced over to Kouga - who just shrugged – then to Miroku – who was closing his eyes, mumbling something about bikinis... again.

"Really? Uh, which camp?"

"I think it's called Camp Shikon or something…?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened even more.

"Ooh! So am I!" replied Hojo, nodding. _'Or I _will_ be...'_

"Huh, small world…"

"Yuh huh, so uh, Kagome? Do you have a date to the prom yet? I mean, you might be going to _your_ school's though..."

"Oh... Yeah, well, I," Kagome started nervously, "I kinda do already."

"Oh… Okay. Um, who might your date be?" Hojo asked scratching the back of his head, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Um, well – "

"She's going with _me_," Inuyasha cut in.

Inuyasha looked at Hojo, sizing him up and scoffed. Hojo never was the type to hold someone in contempt, but there might have been a small flash of mild dislike in his eyes just then...

"Eheheheh," Kagome let out, realizing how awkward the situation was.

"Sir? Here's your receipt," the lady at the register said to Hojo.

"Thanks," Hojo replied, "Well then, I'll see you this summer. Nice meeting all of you," He said to Kagome and the gang with a nod of his head.

After the girls paid for their things, they headed towards the men section for the guys' tuxes.

"Do we have to BUY them? Can't we just like, rent 'em?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sango, please tell Inuyasha the answer," Kagome told Sango, still mad at Inuyasha from butting into her conversation with her old friend - making it a bit uncomfortable.

"Okaay, and that would be…?" Sango asked.

Kagome lightly elbowed Sango whilst keeping her arms crossed.

Sango mouthed the word 'yah' to Inuyasha, jerking her head towards Kagome, indication that Kags was real mad. Inuyasha looked confused.

Miroku elbowed him in the ribs, pushing him towards Kagome, causing him to bump into her.

Kagome just glared a Inuyasha for a second, then to Miroku that was 'innocently' whistling, then she looked away.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a threatening look, making him hide behind Kouga.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha leaned forward, trying to look at her face, but her bangs covered her eyes.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

She lifted her heads so that her eyes could be seen.

"What do you think! I was just trying to catch up with a friend I haven't seen in years! Why are you going and acting like you're jealous! Just because he asked if I had a date yet? You and I wouldn't even be going together if it hadn't been for your idiocy when it comes to Kikyo!" She stopped them all in their tracks to yell at Inuyasha.

"Well, sorry! You don't need to bite my head off!" Inuyasha responded guiltily.

"Oh, so is that what I do? Bite people's heads off?" Kagome's voice was back to its normal tone now. Well, almost normal.

"Exactly –"

Ayame stepped on his foot.

"- the opposite. Ow, ow, owwww…"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Okay! Well--!" she started angrily, "--then, let's go then!" Kagome skipped happily past a water fountain, with five bewildered friends behind her.

'Damn, her mood can change fast…' Inuyasha thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /

A/N: Okay! That's chapter four for ya! Much longer that my previous chapters, yes? Review! NOW! Lol… (It really wasn't _that_ long, hm? Oh well...)


	5. Chapter Five: Emergency

A/N: Okay, I was gonna have this new policy, that I won't update unless I have at least four reviews for the latest chappie, but I just couldn't wait to post this one up!

Disclaimer: I do nooooooooot own Inuyasha. Bleh.

(Editted: 10 Jun 2005)

Chapter revised on December 29, 2005 (on WordPad, so sorry for typos and stuff...)

- - -

Chapter Five: Emergency

"Miroku, will you just come OUT already?" Sango tapped her foot impatiently.

Inuyasha and Kouga had already grouchily dressed, came out, 'modeled' (with a few nods of the girls' heads, I might add), and were in their rooms changing back into their normal clothes. _Their_ tuxes were nothing too special. Inuyasha's was a regular black and white, and he said he would borrow one of his brother's red ties. Kouga's was basically the same as Inuyasha's, but with a small dark forest green bow tie. Miroku's was a totally different thing coming.

"Well, I suppose you ladies have been patiently waiting long enough," Miroku said with the best 'pimp voice' he could. He jerked his hand on the door, kind of…feminine… ish…?

Sango growled. "Just come out so we can go, hentai!"

"If you insist, lady Sango," Miroku replied.

He snapped open the door with his… feminine… hand.

"What do you think, ladies?" Miroku said with a slight shake of his head and a cock of his eyebrow. By now, Inuyasha and Kouga had already come out, and they where trying to hold in bursts of laughter. They were surprisingly successful… for a while.

Miroku was 'posing' with a dark blue tux, huge red ruffles, and a giant Christmas bow as a neck tie.

"So how do you like my suit?" Miroku licked his finger and put it to his arm and made a sizzling sound. That hentai…

Kagome, who was standing beside Sango, raised her eyebrows in amusement then put one of her crossed arms, I mean erm, hands, to her mouth to hold in laughter. Inuyasha, Kouga, and even Ayame were already guffawing and rolling on the floor. Sango was turned, back facing Miroku, her amusement and smiles. 'That stupid hentai!' she thought.

"Well…?" Miroku cocked his eyebrow yet again.

Sango turned around. "It's uh… It's beyond words."

"No it ain't," Kouga said.

Sango, Ayame, and Kagome looked over at Kouga. Inuyasha was dumped in a chair, still laughing.

"The word to describe it is –"

"Sexy?" Miroku cut in.

"Um, let me think. NO" Kouga responded. Miroku pouted.

"I think what Kouga's trying to say is… that you… you look… STUPID!" Inuyasha said, leaning his arm on Kouga's shoulder, laughing in between every few words.

Everyone but Inuyasha and Miroku simply chuckled at this. Inuyasha was sent rolling on the floor laughing, yet again, and Miroku sighed and pouted.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Miroku defended.

"Whatever, but I am NOT going around with you in THAT. Lose the bow and the ruffles. And that stupid pout." Sango pointed to the 'bow tie' around Miroku's neck.

"Yeah, I suppose I could lose this," Miroku made a face. "It's kinda itchy…" They all laughed.

"We'll just get him a regular tie," Ayame said with a flick of her wrist towards Sango, _trying_ to make her feel better about having to go with _that_ suit.

After Miroku came out in his regular clothes, they picked out a black bow tie for the perv, and went to pay for their things. After they'd agreed it was time to go home, and were headed to the exit from where they came, the side pocket of Inuyasha's shorts started to vibrate and ring.

"Um, Inuyasha, I think your pants are calling," Kagome poked Inuyasha in the arm.

"Huh? Oh! Right." He took out his miniature cellular phone and clicked it open. He took no notice of the mumbled words 'You'd think that an inu-youkai could hear a phone ringing…'

"Yello?" He talked into the little holes at the bottom of the phone.

A little girl's voice could be heard so loudly, Inuyasha plugged his one ear with a finger, and held the phone six inches away from his ear.

"UNCLE INU! COME QUICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! HURRY! cracklecrackle YOU'RE cracklecrackle BREAKING UP!" the tiny voice shrieked.

"What kind of emergency? Rin? RIN!" Inuyasha cried frantically, taking little notice of his friends' confused looks. Inuyasha sighed worriedly and closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" asked Kagome, still walking alongside of Inuyasha.

"That was my niece! She said there was an emergency!" Inuyasha covered the top of his head with his hands and jerked around nervously, looking to everyone for advice on what to do.

"You have a niece?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, and she's in trouble, so let's go!" Inuyasha grabbed whosever's wrist on either side of him, which happened to be Kagome and Kouga, and raced towards the exit. He swerved around a corner, causing Kagome to almost trip and losing Kouga's arm, but not without taking his car keys. Kouga stammered from the suddenness of this action, turned around to face Sango, Miroku, and Ayame with a confused look, but then his cocky self switched back on.

"Hey! Come back here, mutt face and gimme back my keys!" Kouga chased after the pair, Kagome scared from trying to catch up with Inuyasha's demonic speed.

"Yeah… I'm gonna go…" Ayame slinked away from Miroku and Sango. The two stood there and looked at one another, but only when the other was turned away.

Then they both made eye contact, and Sango could swear she saw a perverted glint in the hentai's eyes.

"Oh shit, I don't wanna be here alone. Ayame! Wait up!" Sango raced after Ayame who stopped and turned at the sound of her name, waving her hand. Ayame made a hand motion to hurry.

"Hey, you're not alone! I'm here, lady Sango!" Miroku paced towards the girls.

"I meant that I don't wanna be alone with YOU!" Sango screamed back.

"Hey!" Miroku quickened his pace.

"Ah, go!" Sango made a tiny jump at pushed Ayame towards the parking lot.

- - -

Rin made a cackling noise with her throat and tongue, then hung up the phone. She looked over to her mom, who gave her the thumbs-ups sign with one hand, and stirring a pot of pasta with the other. _'The perfect plan to bring two different brothers closer together: Rin,' _Kuri thought. Just then her fiancé walked into the living room where Rin was kneeling on the couch, just putting down the phone.

"Rin. Who was that?" he asked his daughter.

"Uncle Inu!" she replied happily.

"Now Rin, what did I say about making prank calls to relatives?"

"Uh, do it?" Rin smiled with a toothy grin.

"Riiin," Sesshomaru said sternly.

Kuri peered through the open window connecting the kitchen to the living room.

"Now, Fluffy, be nice to your daughter!" Kuri demanded with a motherly tone.

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat by his fiancé, slumped down into the couch, and picked up the remote to click through the channels. Rin jumped and sat next to her foster dad. Sesshomaru smiled and rustled Rin's air with his clawed fingers and picked up the small bowl of chips in the center of the coffee table.

"Fluffy, no eating before a meal! It'll spoil your appetite!" Kuri said, noticing Sesshomaru about to plop a Frito (A/N: Yeah, I don't own Fritos. Although someday… someday… Haha!) into his mouth. He rolled his eyes and put the chip back to its bowl, which Rin ate instead, and turned around to face Kuri.

"Why do you insist on calling me Fluffy? You know I loathe that name."

"So… So you don't…" Kuri's voice trailed off. She tilted her head downwards and gazed at Sesshomaru with the widest puppy dog eyes she could conjure, and pouted her lip.

"Oh fine." Sesshomaru turned back to watching television and handed Rin the little bowl. He could never say no to Kuri. She was too good at acting.

Kuri smiled, very much satisfied with herself.

The door slammed open.

"RIN!" Inuyasha ran in with a girl with raven colored hair. They were followed by a wolf demon, whom Kuri, Rin, and Sesshomaru already knew, then by Miroku, then by two girls – one with fiery red hair, and the other with dark brown hair in a high ponytail – who just stood by the door, deciding whether or not they should waltz in or not without being invited. Kuri made a hand motion for the girls to enter, so they did.

"Rin! Are you okay? What happened?" Inuyasha picked up Rin from under her arms.

"Uh, well uh, ya see Uncle Inu, Rin -- 'mean _I_ -- wasn't really in any trou–" Rin was cut off by her foster mother.

"Never mind that, Inuyasha. But since you're here, why don't you stay for dupper? We're having my famous spaghetti and peanut butter and banana finger sandwiches!" Kuri was holding a tray with a large bowl of sauce-covered noodles and a plate of sandwiches.

"Dupper?" Kouga turned to Sesshomaru after he snatched back his keys from the hanyou's hands.

"It's Kuri's word for in between dinner and supper," Sesshomaru sighed with a wave of his hand in Kuri's direction. She just smiled and placed the tray down on the table.

"Mama says that lunch is really called dinner, and dinner is really called supper! So it's beckfust, dinner, and supper!" Rin also smiled. It was such a strange thing, that mother and daughter can look so much alike, and not be blood related.

"Riiiight…" Miroku nodded along.

(A/N: Just so yennoe, that dupper thing was my idea one day when me and my girls were getting hungry, so we made spaghetti and sandwiches. Several events from this and some upcoming chapters will be events that happened to me and my friends.)

"Well, it's good to see you again, Inuyasha," she started as Inuyasha mumbled, 'I _live_ here woman, you saw me this morning...' but completely ignored it and continued happily, "Miroku, Kouga, and I don't believe we have met before." Kuri motioned her head towards the three girls. "I'm Kuri, Fluffy's fiancé. You can call me Kuri."

"Um, hi, I'm Kagome," Kagome said nervously, shaking Kuri's hand. Sango and Ayame did the same thing. Kuri just smiled sweetly.

Kuri was about Ayame's height with a slight build. Her dark blackish grey-with-a-tint-of-brown reached almost to her elbows, and her twinkling eyes were a shining blue grey. She wore khaki cargo pants, a tank the color of her eyes, and a white collared shirt outside. A simple red apron was tied around her waist two times.

"Inuyasha has talked about you so much!" She faced Kagome. _'Well, through complaints, but still...'_

They all sat down around the table with sandwiches and spaghetti, and just talked.

"So Kuri, I have a question," Sango started.

"Hm?" Kuri looked up, slurping up a fork-full of spaghetti.

"From what Inuyasha has said, I can understand that Rin is yours and Sesshomaru's daughter, correct?"

"Hai," Kuri replied with a nod of her head.

"So how old is Rin?" Ayame asked.

"Rin." Kuri said to her daughter.

"Rin is eight!" Rin held up eight of her fingers for everyone to see. Everyone smiled. Then Rin went back to noisily eating.

"And how long have you and Sesshomaru been together?" Kagome asked.

Kuri smiled. "We met about a year and a half ago, and we were engaged six months ago."

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame nodded. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga already knew this story.

"Yes, well, two of Fluffy's good friends died in an accident, and left Rin with us," Kuri whispered.

"Ooooooh…" the girls nodded in understanding. Now _that_ made sense. They were under the impression that Kuri and Sesshomaru, who had only known each other not two years yet, had a child eight years ago, and according to their books, that doesn't add up.

"So how did you girls meet the boys?" Kuri wanted to know more if her plan formed two minutes ago was to be put into action.

"Well, Sango and I were in the same school as the guys since grade school, then Kagome moved here from a different school five years ago."

"Any… _relationships_?" Kuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

All blushed quite noticeably.

"Not anything like _that_, we're all just friends," Sango tried too hide her blushing face with a sip of her glass.

"Oh, so you're all _just_ dates to the most romantic night of your highschool years?" Kuri raised both eyebrows now.

"Yep. _Dates_." Miroku smiled a perverted smile. Kagome turned to Sango, whose face was now totally red, from blushing and anger.

"Hm." Kuri took a sip of her ice tea.

Kagome wanted to change the subject. Quickly. "So how did you and Sesshomaru meet?"

"Oh no, please don't let her tell the story, please don't let her…" Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath, which got him a small glare from Kuri. She then turned back to Kagome with her smile back on.

"Well," Kuri started. "He had just broken up with his ex…"

-FLASHBACK-

She was cleaning a few glasses as her last customers walked through the door. She leaned on the counter formed quite a large rectangle except for one long end that connected to the wall behind her where a long shelf of various drink bottles and such were held. She stood at the far left for a good view of the door, almost as if she was waiting for something... But really, he just liked the cold breeze every time a new person walked in past the bar on one side and the small three-to-a-seat tables on the other, with a karaoke stand at the far end.

Just as she finished wiping this cup, someone walked through. She inhaled deeply, and looked at the man who had just walked in.

'Cute hair. 'Specially the color. Reminds me of Ha--' _Her thoughts were cut off by man sitting down in front of her. He ordered a shot. She poured some liquid into the shot glass she had finished wiping before he walked in to the bar. _

"I'm Kuri," she said casually, reaching out her hand, "and you?"

He shook her hand. "Sesshomaru"

"So, what's your case? Never seen you around this place before. Ooh! I know. Your friends gave you a dare to jump off a building, but you wanna get wasted first sos you don't feel too much? Right?"

The silver-haired man looked up to face Kuri, and gave her a face.

"What? I've seen cases like that before," Kuri said quietly, and glanced in random directions to void eye contact.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Nah, nothing like that." He swirled his drink around, one arm tucked under the other that held the glass. His eyes showed that he was depressed.

"Well, then, what?" Kuri asked, noticing his solemn expression. She leaned over the counter and tilted her head to the side.

All she heard was mumbling. 'He's probably embarrassed to talk about his personal life with a total stranger... But, no, I'm not a _total _stranger,' _she thought. He was a senior in her school, as she was a junior the University they two went to, studying to become a linguist. She had no classes with him, as he was studying business she concluded, but they had seen each other multiple times crossing the street, eating in a restaurant, or passing in the halls. He was always with the same girl, most likely his girlfriend, when they passed each other. She assumed he hadn't taken any notice of her, though she did to him – unbeknownst to Sesshomaru. Perhaps, because of this 'unnoticing,' was he uncomfortable about talking with her. _'But I swear he's blushing.'_ At that moment, she felt her cheeks. _'Ah! Kuso! So am I! WHY?'

"I broke up with my girlfriend…" He looked away from her.

"Awww…" she said sincerely. She rubbed his arm as a sign of sympathy "...o-oh!" She bit her lip and retracted her hand. 'Damn, he must work out…'

"I just broke up with someone too..." Kuri muttered.

They both blushed and looked away. There was an awkward silence. Sesshomaru took another sip.

"HEY!" Kuri slapped her fist on the counter. "You know what I read once in Cosmo?" (A/N: I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own that magazine!)

He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, still a bit startled from the counter banging.

"That when you break up a relationship, the BEST thing to do to get over it is to START dating other people RIGHT away!" Kuri said enthusiastically. She ignored her thought of 'And by 'other people', I mean MOI!'

So after they had a nice, pleasant conversation, and after a few drinks, Sesshomaru brought up something that Kuri had, without really knowing, been waiting for. But he wasn't drunk! Don't worry about that. A man like Sesshomaru can hold his liquor pretty well.

"So when do you get off?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well, I can get someone to do my shift, if you'd like."

Sesshomaru looked down to hide his smile.

"YO, THAO!" Kuri screamed to another girl with short choppy brownish red hair and amethyst eyes

"Yuh?" the girl called Thao replied.

"Cover for me?" Kuri turned her head a bit to the side.

"But it's my turn to take off earl—"

Thao glanced at Sesshomaru, who was finishing his drink.

"Ooooooh, heh heh hehhh, sure, Kuri. See you later! Muah!" Thao joked.

As Sesshomaru and Kuri were headed out the door, Thao was there cleaning a nearby table and whispered into Sesshomaru's ear, "You hurt her, mister, and you're in for it..." Her face had a serious expression on it, at first, but then she smiled in a teasing sort of way, though he had the feeling that Thao was serious. Well, besides the fake joke accent.

"Don't mind her. She's like a sister to me. Overprotective, you know?" Kuri reassured him, "So where do ou wanna go?" wrapped her arm around his as they walked down the road. It wasn't certain if their faces were reddened because of the frost, or something else.

-END O' DA FLASHBACK- (A/N: I'm weird sometimes and talk like that. Teehee.)

Four different responses:

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame – Aw, that's so sweet! It's like it was meant to be!

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga – Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Sesshomaru – …………

Rin – What's a shot?

"Hm," Kuri thought out loud, "Those boys… Never listen to _anything_..." She paused for a long while, standing up. "WHO WANTS DESSERT!" she shouted suddenly.

The three sleeping boys woke up in an instant.

"Hold on, Kuri. Can dessert wait a bit, I gotta ask you something," Sango sat up.

"Sure," Kuri cocked her head to the side, waiting for Sango's question.

"Well, it's more like just a wondering. How did Sesshomaru propose to you?"

Kagome and Ayame also sat up straight and looked at Kuri attentively.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. _'Oh no.' _He too stood up to head to another room, but Kuri forcefully tugged on his arm, and he sat down again.

"Well, we were taking a walk…" Kuri looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

-ANOTHER FLASHBACK!...?-

Kuri looked up at the sky, a bright cresent moon shining down upon her. She then looked to Sesshomaru whose hair reflected the light of the same color. She sighed dreamily. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here and now: walking a moonlit path with the person she cared for most.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Um, Kuri..."

"Yes?" she leaned her head against his arm. (She couldn't quite reach his shoulder, he was quite a bit taller than her.)

"I want to tell you that... Well, my life hasn't exactly been the easiest... But, I've been good for a while now... And... I think that reason is..."

She smiled. "Is what?"

"...You."

"That's sweet," she said blushing

He turned and faced her, taking a deep breath.

"Kuri..." Sesshomaru bent down to one knee. (Although it didn't make much of a difference, he was a not even a head shorter now, which is really saying something about Kuri's height...)

Kuri held her breath. She waited for those four words she knew were coming.

"Will you..."

Rain started to fall slowly on the two.

"...marry..."

Clouds thickened overhead and the willow trees surrounding started to sway softly.

"...me?"

Kuri could not hold back any more tears. "Yes."

He placed a ring on her finger and took her hand in his.

She tackled him to the ground so that they lay together side by side on the wet ground, Kuri's arms around his neck. They were soaked by a downpour and tears, but neither caired. They stayed there until lightning flashed, and headed home...

Together.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

The three girls were starry-eyed, thinking of how romantic it was. But, of course, the guys had a different reaction... Surprisingly, this had been the first time hearing _this_ particular story... Their faces incredulous.

"Ewwww..."

The girls shot them glares good enough to almost burn holes in between their eyes.

"No! We mean err... I mean um... It's _Sesshomaru_..." Inuyasha stuttered.

Kuri rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru again unsuccessfully tried to make for a different room.

"Daddy says that Daddy never yuvved anyone more den Mama!" Rin smiled.

Kagome and Sango and Ayame squealed and 'Aw'-d. Kuri smiled. She looked over to Sesshomaru and saw how uncomfortable he looked. "So who wants icecream!" She punched the back of the couch she was standing behind, causing everyone jump.

While they were eating their Neapolitan ice cream, the door had someone a-knockin'.

"Who iiiiiiiis it?" Kuri sang.

"It's Mai! Hurry! Open up! The enemy is attacking! Over!" While Mai was saying this, Kuri had walked over to the door and opened it. Mai had probably been leaning against it, for she had fallen back. She quickly sprang up and dusted herself off and looked at the door.

"Don't leave it open! THEY'll come!" She rushed over to the open door Kuri was _about_ to close and shut it with a sudden slam.

"Uh, who's _they_?" asked Ayame.

"The enemy," Mai whispered loudly

"Huh?" They all were soo confused.

"No one. Mai likes to pretend we're on some mission or what-not," Kuri shrugged.

Mai was dressed so oddly. She had on camouflage pants and long-sleeved shirt, black gloves and boots, and a matching camouflage cap with fake glued-on twigs and leaves. Her eyes were bright green and her long black green-tipped hair was in a low pony-tail.

They all decided not to ask, so Kagome changed the subject… sort of.

"So uh… Mai, I presume?"

Mai nodded.

"Green? I've never seen anyone with that color hair before.

Mai was still in her 'military role.'

"Tis not natural. Camouflage. Green best color. To blend in. Hai," Mai responded without any hesitation whatsoever.

"But I am not here to be interrogated," Mai started. Miroku chuckled and nodded his head. It was obvious that he was thinking of that day his head got busted by rocks in front of Sango's... Then he caught the looks of his friends and when back to eating.

"I'm just here for Haru," she continued.

"Haru?" all but three of the home's residents asked.

"Oh, it's just the dog," Kuri answered. She put two fingers to her mouth and blew to make a whistling sound.

"You have a doggie!" Ayame shrieked.

"Yeah. Kuri's been nagging Sesshomaru to get a dog for**ever**," Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned to Sesshomaru, who just glared.

A little French bulldog puppy came romping out and ran around Mai's legs.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" the girls put their hands to their faces.

"Wazzup, Haruuu, muh home _dawg_!" Mai had bent her knees and put her hand up. Haru touched his front paw to it. What a cute trick, eh?

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Haru?" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him. "I thought we decided on plain ol' Spike. Isn't Haru the name of—"

"Yeah, my ex," Kuri finished Inuyasha's sentence.

"Your _ex!_" Sesshomaru was trying not to listen, Rin had fallen asleep, Kuri and Inuyasha were the ones having the 'conversation,' but other than those mentioned, they all were very… very… very… VERY… shocked.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Kuri shrugged and began to pick up the empty dishes and bowls from the table.

"Why would you name your dog that you got with your FIANCÉ after your EX?" Kagome asked.

"Iunno," Kuri replied nonchalantly.

"How can you not know? How long were you with HIM? Is he like, your ex-HUSBAND or something? 'Cause 'e musta been reeeeeal important for you to name your DOG after 'im," Kouga raised his eyebrows.

'Not listening, not listening.' Sesshomaru had his arms crossed and eyes strongly shut shaking his head.

"No, he wasn't a _husband_ or anything like that. We were da—oh! He's the one that I broke up right before I met Sesshy! Anyways, we were dating for about three…? years."

They all _miraculously_ calmed down. (A/N: But come on, naming your dog after your ex? That's pretty weird. And telling people you've met for an hour, and then they're all okay with it? Or at least acting so? That's GOTTA be a miracle, correct?")

"So why'd you break up?" Sango questioned.

'Not listening, not listening, definetely _not listening…'_

definetely 

"Well, he was a jerk, he barely took notice of me, and I'm pretty sure he was cheating…" Kuri ticked off her fingers as she spoke.

"FOR THREE YEARS!" Ayame couldn't believe it, "Why'd you still go out with him!"

"I dunno, I just really liked his name… and his hair…"

They all sweat dropped… Well, except Sesshomaru… Who was still trying not to listen… and Rin who was still napping.

"What? You woulda done the same thing as me!" Kuri snapped, "His hair was soo cool though! His roots were black, and the rest of his hair was white, and he had a really cool hair cut too! Oh! And his necklaces were just so... good!" (A/N: This is BASED, I repeat BASED, and yes, I repeat again, BASED on the Furuba, (which I don't own, btw. I wish, though) character Hatsuharu Sohma. JUST his appearance though, 'cause I know he's not a jerk. Well, black Haru _kinda_ is… Hm.)

"Man, this must be killing you," Inuyasha whispered to his brother. Sesshomaru just glared at him… again.

"So why don't you change it?" Inuyasha said to his half-brother.

"Can't. Doesn't answer to anything else, that dog," he replied, annoyed.

"You wouldn't understand," Kuri sighed. Soo, she decided to change the subject back to the high school-ers.

"So, SANGO, how did you and MIROKU meet?"

"I-uh, we—"

"And DON'T tell me that you met in school. I wanna know how you became 'friends,' " Kuri cut with some finger quotes.

"Well, uh, it's kinda embarrassing…" Sango scratched the back of her head blushing.

"Now why would you say that, dear Sango?" Miroku said, receiving an evil look from Sango. "It was at her birthday party. We barely knew each other, and I was only there since my Uncle was a co-worker with her Aunt at the time." (A/N: Miroku and Sango are both parentless. So sad! So they live with their Aunt/Uncle. Just a heads-up for y'all.)

-Sheesh, what's with all the FLASHBACKs already!-

"Get away from me!" cried out a just-turned-twelve year old Sango.

"I'm not gonna do anything, I just wanted to give you something!" Miroku, whose face was smeared with white birthday cake (which was Sango's doing in attempt to keep the boy away from her).

"What?" Sango stopped running and jerked her wrist away from Miroku.

Miroku leaned on his knees panting. "I just—for you—here!" He bent down on one knee and held up a small plastic container with a colorful pop-on lid.

"Sango," Miroku started.

"What are you doing...?" Sango's voice was threatening, but Miroku paid no attention to it.

"Will you… will you bear my child?"

THUMP.

"PERVERT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THINKING OF STUFF LIKE THAT, YOU… YOU SICKO!" Sango half slapped and half punched Miroku on the side of his head.

"Owwww, that's not what I meant! I meant 'will you marry me?' " Miroku was sitting on the ground rubbing the humongous lump on his head.

"Oh, well, uh… I, erm… Miroku…" Sango stuttered nervously. Miroku looked up at her with an anxious look. "I don't think kids CAN get married. And plus, I rarely KNOW you…"

"Oh… Ok… Yeah, okay…" Miroku looked down at the floor with a sad tone in his voice.

"No! No! That's not, well… We can still be friends," Sango said bending over with her hands on her knees trying to look at the disappointed boy…

"Really?" Miroku's head went up suddenly, causing Sango to jump. His eyes were all… starry… like… Mmyes.

"Heh. Yeeeah…" Sango looked at the ceiling trying to avoid Miroku's eyes.

"Sango! Miroku! It's present time!" a mother's voice shouted from a few meters away at a table in the center of several chairs, all with balloons attached with ribbon.

Sango offered a hand to help Miroku up, and he gladly took it. They walked towards the table.

'I guess he isn't as bad as I thought…' _Sango thought, but that was when she felt something on her lower backside. _

Sango formed her hand into a fist and let it fall hard smack dab on top of the hentai's head.

THUMP.

Miroku lie unconscious on the ground with a huge throbbing lump on his head as the girl stomped off angrily towards the other party guests.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Sango put her head between her hands, covering her eyes, Miroku was nodding and raising his eyebrows, Rin had fallen sound asleep again, Kuri 'Aww…'-d, and the rest sweat-dropped.

"That reminds me of when _I_ first met Miroku," Kuri said.

"He proposed to you!" Sango glared at Miroku.

"No, the _last_ part." Kuri flicked her wrist.

"Oh, that makes more sense, but still!" Sango glared again.

"It was when you kids were in junior year…"

-ANOTHER FLASHBACK... You getting bored yet?-

"Hello, Inuyasha. Oh? And who are your friends?" Kuri looked through the little window while stirring a huge pot of Ramen. (A/N: Then, I mean uh, now, Kuri and Sesshomaru don't live together yet. She's just over making lunch. I mean, erm, dinner, technically… Yeah, this fact ain't a huge thing to know, but I just wanted you to know…)

Inuyasha sniffed the air and walked towards the kitchen like a zombie.

Kuri lightly slapped his hand. "Tsk, tsk. No ramen for you until you introduce me to your little friends."

Inuyasha frowned ever-so slightly and rubbed his 'hurt' hand. "You didn't have to hit me, yennoe…"

Kuri, Miroku, and Kouga all cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine. Kuri, this is Miroku and Kouga. Miroku, Kouga – Kuri."

Kouga shook Kuri's hand -- quite indifferently -- and as did Miroku, but with a perverted glint in his eye which Kuri took no notice of.

So then they all had ramen. Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Kuri, Sesshomaru, and Rin. That's the order they sat in around the round kitchen table. This is an important fact you gotta know, you gotta know…

"Inu-chan! Inu-chan!" Rin sang, playing with Inuyasha's ears. Kuri was scooping noodles into everyone's bowls with a pair of wooden chopsticks. As she bent over to scoop some into Miroku's bowl, he ticked his eyebrow up. Sesshomaru glared at him, for he knew what the hentai was thinking. Miroku paid no attention to this.

"Don't!" Sesshomaru stood up making the chair squeak and the table shake.

"Don't what?" Kuri tilted her head.

Kouga and Inuyasha leaned back and crossed their arms to watch the show. Miroku shifted his eyes back and forth between the fiancés.

"Don't uh, uh… Miroku! He uh, he's, erm, sick! Yeah, yeah, that's it. He's ill, it's waay contagious so don't get near him. Don't. Mm," Sesshomaru said sitting back down.

Kuri gasped dramatically. "Oh no! Miroku! Aw, you poor thing! Are you okay?" Kuri hugged Miroku's head with um... things_... pressed up against the side of his head. _

Miroku smirked as his eyes shifted over. "I am now," he said with a lecherous tone.

Sesshomaru glowered.

Kuri held Miroku's head at arms length now. "You gotta lie down! You're fever'll rise!"

She grabbed Miroku's arm and ran down the hall.

"Will she be okay?" Inuyasha turned to his brother.

No answer. Sesshomaru just glared into space.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?"

"What? Oh. Right. Yeah, she can handle her self…"

Silence.

Slurp.

Tap.

Huff.

Silence.

Sigh.

"Three, two, one," Kouga counted.

"HENTAAAAIIIIII!" Kuri's voice shrieked.

Four heads turned. They ran to the bedroom.

They saw Miroku on Inuyasha's bed, icepack in hand, and Kuri leaning over him punching and kicking and biting and scratching the shit outta Miroku. Her face was unlike anything Inuyasha or Kouga have ever seen before. The girl was usually sweet and motherly-like, at times she could get pretty angry, but now how she was now.

Sesshomaru leaned to his brother and put a hand to his own face. "Don't you just love her dark side?"

Inuyasha turned to his brother and made a face, but Sesshomaru only smiled.

"Whoo, Mommy's real strong! Goooo Mommy!" Rin cheered.

When Kuri finally came stomping from the room, Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged glances, shrugged, and went to their half-dead, perverted friend.

After many… many… many, many, many, many bandages, Kuri came by (she was back to her normal self by now) to check on the boys. Dinner was over, the dishes were done, Rin was still napping… What else was there to do?

She walked past the bathroom, then retraced her last several steps and stopped. The door was open, and there was Inuyasha digging through a drawer mumbling "Where's the damn scratch cream?" and Miroku which was on a stool, half conscious with both bandages and lumps alike covering him.

"Miroku! What happened to you? You're all wounded! You gotta go lie down!" Kuri gasped.

Miroku turned his head quickly to the open door. "No! No, it's okay!" Miroku said all panicky.

"Aww, okay. But you're sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, just stay away!"

-THIS FLASHBACK 'AS BEEEN TERRMINATED... BWUAHAHA!-

things 

The girls slowly nodded their heads in an okaaay-suuure-yeah-mmhm-iiiinteresting… sort of way.

Then they turned to Miroku in a but-then-again-it's-kinda-typical-so-why-are-we-so-surprised…? sort of way and shrugged.

And of course since all the guys present were actually _there_ when it happened, it was no big surprise to them. Rin was still taking her nap and Mai had left with the puppy a long while ago.

"Now, Ayame, I've been wondering about how you and Kouga met… Care to tell?" Kuri smiled devilishly. _'They haven't got a clue…'_

-

A/N: RR! Oh, and I have soo much to tell you all!

- I've added some characters. Two will be appearing in this fic quite a lot, just so you know.

- The three new characters (Kuri, Mai, and Thao) are based on me and my girls, babystigmata and h1pp0. Bet you can't guess who's who. Check out babystigmata's fic, there'll be two of the 'same' characters. Heheh, wonder how that happened, eh?

- Lots of flashbacks in this chappie, eh? Well, the next one will be a continuation of this one, so chapter 6 will have a quite a few flashbacks as well.

- Seriously, REVIEW! I haven't gotten ANY reviews for chapter four and it's pissing me off. So if you don't review THIS chapter, I am soo not gonna update. You better consider yourselves lucky that I'm nice. If I followed my new rule, then this chapter would NEVER get posted.

RR!


	6. Chapter Six: Blossom

A/N: **Reall-Goodchild** – Ooh yeah! Koug/Aya rox, duuuude! **NefCanuck** – Ehehehh. I just find it amusing, that's all. After all, he _does_ live down the street with my friend (long story/inside joke), so I can't really help doing these things to 'im in me fic, yennoe?

Anyhoo, forgot to add this in last chappie, but chapter five was mostly about introducing Sessy, Rin, Kuri, and Mai. They're gonna be _pretty_ important characters. Yop, yop. ('Yop' is my twisted version of 'yep' or 'yup'.)

Oh hey! Remember in my last author's notes from chapter five, I said this would have a load of flashbacks? Well, I lied. I'm changing my idea so it's more… interesting… Ehehehehhh…

And just for your information, this chapter is starting a flashback. It's also _mostly_ about our favorite wolf couple.

Revised (yes, on WordPad) on December 30, 2005.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Ah, but in my dreams…

- - -

Chapter Six: Blossom

'Ergh. I hate wolf summer school. What's there to learn? It's just a waste of time, I sa- OW!'

She rubbed the back of her head and twisted around in her chair.

She spotted, a few rows back, a boy wolf about her age covering his mouth and pointing. She could tell he was laughing. Then she looked back down to the ball of paper on the floor next to her chair. She glared back at the boy who, as soon as he saw her glower, shifted his eyes a bit and twiddled his thumbs while softly whistling. She turned back around, still angry, mumbling incoherent curse words under her breath.

But she was interrupted.

"Ayame? Ayame. Ayame! AYAME!"

The red headed girl quickly sat up straight and put on her most innocent look. "Yes, teacher?"

"Recite the main duties of a proper wolf youkai."

"Ye-e-e-es, teacher," she huffed. Ayame took in a deep breath, and then exhaled. "The main duties of a proper wolf youkai is to, one, find a mate. Two, claim that mate yours. Three," she started, using her most monotone and bored voice, without really trying," don't disappoint your parents by not giving them eleven or more grandchildren because they might–"

The teacher ticked an eyebrow.

"Will _shun you for the rest of your adult life." _

"Very good Ayame."

Ayame rolled her eyes. _'Oh yeah. Nothing to learn. It's not like I don't have my parents to bug me about boyfriends…Isn't that more than enough? I'm only 11 years old for crying out loud!'_

- - -

'Lunch. The only time of school that I can really enjoy myself… Woot…'

Ayame sat down by a small round table and put down her tray. She looked up to the other wolves eating hamburgers noisily with their friends. 'Ugh. Filthy murderers. Eating other creatures. Disgusting... Ah well… Too bad Sango's not a wolf… She'd make this way more fun.' _She sighed and went to sipping her soda, when all of a sudden someone sat down his tray across from her. _

She glanced up and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Shouldn't you go on and sit by your lonesome self yet again today?" she said sarcastically with a nonchalant tone.

"Look who's talking." He plopped down in the chair.

She stuck out her tongue.

They both ate without speaking. The silence was not awkward, however, they were both happy to have each other's company, but careful not to admit it by smiling or blushing. Ayame took another sip of her soda and looked up at the boy. They both had no friends in the wolf school they were forced to go to by their parents.

"Kouga?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you do it?"

He looked up from his meal. She looked into those pale blue orbs of his.

"Do what?" he looked down the edge of the table, attempting to avoid her bright green eyes.

"Taunt me. Mock me. Tease me. Why do you do it?"

"What? You mean that paper ball thing today?"

She nodded slightly.

"Dunno, just bored I guess."

She threw down her empty can onto her tray. Then she stood, picked up her tray and stomped off past the doors to outside while smoothly flinging her foam tray into a trash can.

The doors slammed shut. Everybody looked at Kouga.

"What'd I do?"

They all rolled their eyes and went back to eating.

'Ugh. Filthy murderers. Eating other creatures. Disgusting... Ah well… Too bad Sango's not a wolf… She'd make this way more fun.' 

- - -

As soon as she went out the doors, she counted to ten, inhaled, and exhaled. Her head was down and eyes slightly closed, trying to relax. She stood there for a bit and vented her anger silently. 'The nerve of that Kouga! Ugh! He has no respect whatsoever for anybody other than himself! That self-centered jerk… Why I could just…' _She shook herhead and took in another deep breath. Head still lowered, she turned on her heal and walked back slowly towards the large wooden doors._

'The nerve of that Kouga! Ugh! He has no respect whatsoever for anybody other than himself! That self-centered jerk… Why I could just…' 

- - -

He felt guilty. He didn't know why. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? 'I better go apologize anyhow.' _He stood up and picked up his tray and trotted towards the trash can nearest to the exit doors. He flung his tray towards the trashcan. Buuut… It landed on the ground. He was a couple of feet ahead of the mess when he noticed it. When he did, he stopped in his tracks. _'Shit! Aaah, real smooth, Kouga. Real smooth…' _Everyone looked at him and giggled.He picked up the tray alone, with bits of food still scattered on the ground, and dropped it meticulously into the trash in the most dignified manner he could. (Yep, this _never _happened to me before... Ahem...) _

As he walked past the cafeteria area towards the doors, he smacked his forehead. 'Stupid! Clumsy…!'_ and pushed his way past the door. _

Bump.

"Hey! Watch it, punk!" a girl's voice shouted.

"You watch it, lady!" he retorted, not thinking at all.

Ayame looked up. "Oh. It's you_…"_

'I better go apologize anyhow.' 'Shit! Aaah, real smooth, Kouga. Real smooth…' never 'Stupid! Clumsy…!'you 

'Oh shit…' _thought Kouga. "Listen, Ayame. I just wanna apolo—" _

"Save it." She held up her hand and huffed back into the cafeteria, leaving behind a very guilty Kouga.

- - -

Ayame looked up at the tall trees lining the narrow street where she was walking. She turned to breathe in the fresh summer air. After this month she would be attending junior high school. 'At least during the school year I won't have to go to that damned wolf summer school… And I won't see that Kouga anymore…' _She closed her eyes and let the oncoming breeze cool her off. She heard the slight rustle of the tree blossoms. _

But then she heard a rustle louder than any old breeze could do. She swiftly jerked around. She caught a slight shadow passing. But other than that, she only saw a small pile of pink blossoms behind her. She eyed them suspiciously, and then turned back around on her way home.

When she entered her house, she went straight to her room. She fell softly onto her bed on her stomach. The red-head pulled her face into a flower shaped pillow, and screamed.

She screamed at how horrible Kouga could be to her.  
She screamed at how rotten Kouga could be to her.  
She cried at how horrible and rotten Kouga could make her feel.

When most of her frustrations were out using the quite successful method of screaming-into-a-pillow, calm and still slightly wet from her tears, she sat up on her soft bed.

But then, the doorbell rang.

"Ayame! Could you get that? My hands are full!" she heard her mother's voice shout.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ayame mumbled as she wiped away her tears on a teddy bear's ear.

She walked down the steps. She passed the kitchen where her mother was quickly making a dinner large and special enough to serve as a banquet. Ayame went to the door and opened it.

She saw Kouga.

"Look, Ayame, I just wanna say I'm so—"

Slam. She closed the door in his face.

Knock knock.

Ayame growled and opened the door for the second time.

"I only wanna apol—"

Slam… again.

"Wow, that damned girl can hold a grudge…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Ayame violently flung the door open, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes.

"Huh-"

"Well?" She tapped her foot and huffed.

"N-n-nothing, nothing… Nothing. Never mind…"

Ayame glowered at him as he turned to walk away. He glanced back one more time at the closed door.

Knock knock.

'At least during the school year I won't have to go to that damned wolf summer school… And I won't see that Kouga anymore…' 

'Ugh. He just never gives up, does he?' _Ayame huffed yet again, whilst reaching for the doorknob. _

"Kouga! You arrogant little –"

No one was there. Ayame looked from side to side, searching. She shrugged when she found no one. As she was about to turn away, she spotted a pink blur from the corner of her eye. She looked down.

A Sakura blossom placed gently on top of a folded piece of paper.

She picked the two items from her doorstep and went inside, delicately kicking the door shut. She opened the small piece of paper. In it, she found three hastily scribbled words.

Ayame,

Sorry.

- Kouga

She smiled. She glided up the staircase, holding the not in one hand, cupping the blossom in the other, staring back and forth between them.

"Ayame, are you all right?" her mother asked.

She paused for a moment and turned around.

"Never been better."

- - -

Entering, her room, she looked out her window. She spotted Kouga walking under the trees nearby. His head was turned in the direction of a Sakura blossom on the tip of a low branch. He reached for the leaves, and then his hand came down as he stared at his palm – or whatever was in it. After his hand came down, Ayame noticed the Sakura blossom gone, and the branch bouncing slightly. After Kouga looked at the mystery item for a moment, he shoved both hands in his pockets, and continued on his way.

Ayame turned around. She opened her nightstand drawer and tenderly placed the note and flower into it.

The girls turned, starry-eyed, to a blushing Ayame.

But on the other hand, the guys turned with wide-and-confused-eyes to a very red Kouga.

"Duuuuuude…" uttered Inuyasha and Miroku incredulously.

"Ayameee! You never told us _that_ version before!" Kagome squealed, happily poking Ayame in the arm at 100 miles per hour.

Ayame made an amused face at her friend.

"Yeah, but you know what I've never… ever… ever, ever, ever heard before, Kagome?" Kuri ticked an eyebrow.

Kagome stopped her poking. While Ayame rubbed her bruised arm, Kagome tilted her head to on side. "What?"

"How you and Inuyasha met. I've never heard the story. Must've been… _magical_…" Kuri leaned forward, elbows on knees, chin in palm, smiling.

"Yeah right. 'Magical' is the complete opposite of what really happened," Sango snorted.

Kagome eyed Sango.

"It was on the first day Kagome cam—" Sango started, but was cut off.

"Oh look at the time! We better get going! Nice meeting you Kuri. You too Sesshomaru! Bye Rin!" Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist and ran out the door, leaving Ayame behind.

"And I'm the one with the car… I am soo taken for granted," Ayame mumbled as she lazily picked herself from the couch and dragged her feet to the door, "Bye everyone."

The ones left in the two-story apartment stared at the door for a while.

"Riiight. So Sesshomaru, you got a tie Inuyasha can borrow?" said Kouga.

- - -

"Kagome? What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"I just don't want them to hear the story… It's uncomfortable…" Kagome shivered slightly.

They went to wait for Ayame at her the green vehicle.

"Why? They won't care if they hear it. It wa—"

"It makes _me_ uncomfortable for _me_ to hear it…"

"Oh… Well it's no big deal, I mean I get that almost every day. You just gotta give 'im what 'e deserves," Sango said confidently.

"Easy for you to say. I'm not that violent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yo!" Ayame shouted, turning her friends' heads.

"Took ya long enough, Ayame!" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"I've been standing here saying your names over and over and over and you _just_ now realize I'm here." Ayame said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… Well let's just get going!" Kagome motioned for Ayame to unlock the little green car.

- - -

"Duuude --" Inuyasha said.

"Don't," Kouga responded dryly.

Silence.

"Dude --" Miroku said.

"Just don't," Kouga cut off.

"Dude, what was with the flower?" Inuyasha said quickly before Kouga could interrupt him in mid-sentence.

Kouga glared at the hanyou.

"Aw, does our widdle flowergirl wanna keep 'is flowers to 'imsewf?" Inuyasha teased while Miroku chuckled quite loudly at the thought of Kouga skipping around with a basket of daisies, but then shook his head and shuddered, realizing the image was quite disturbing.

Kouga just growled and concentrated hard on the road to ignore his friends' laughter. He noticed some pink over near the sidewalk.

- - -

"Ayame! Watch out!" Kagome screamed, grabbing the steering wheel from the passenger's seat.

The wolf swerved to her right, then her left, then right again, then back to normal. She had almost driven into the next lane, thinking about a certain memory. Her eyes had been dazed, her friends barely noticed, though. Horns of other drivers honked and beeped while Ayame shook herself from her dream.

"Ayame? What's the matter? You almost hit that other car, yennoe," Sango bent over, leaning one elbow on the driver's seat.

"Huh? Oh, naaah. I'm fine. I'm good. It's all good. It's aaaaall good…" (A/N: Heh. I always say that.)

She sighed once and looked out the window, but keeping one eye on the road. She saw pedestrians walking past, talking and laughing with their companions. A few flower bushes and newly planted trees occasionally sprang from dark soil. Ayame looked to the pink that dotted the leaves.

'They're going to be in blossom soon,' she thought.

Without realizing it, she let her hands slip away from the wheel and swerve yet again to the side, receiving a few loud angry honks.

"AYAME!" both her friends scolded.

"Whoops, my bad…"

She sighed dreamily.

- - -

A/N: Mostly about Ayame, if you haven't noticed. I also decided to hold off a certain flashback until later… (Grins evily) Ahem. And sorry for the typos. Whenever I rush, I misspell. Darn this evil curse'd fact… (Shakes fist)


	7. Chapter Seven: Fights and Limos

A/N: replies to the reviewers from last chapter

FlamingRedFox: I'm actually a better SanMir fan than an InuKag, but I haven't been that lately. Maybe because they went back to the older epis on adult swim so I don't watch them anymore. Ah well. Sorry about the overly abusive stuff. At least I don't make Miroku grope everything in sight like in other fics. Glares at perverted fics But don't worry, Sango'll warm up very soon. Maniacal laughter Ahem. Well, anyway, I'll try to tone down the violence a bit.

Reall-Goodchild: I know! KougAya is awesome! I was actually planning to put in InuKag's meeting flashback in here, but decided to hold it off til later! Heh heh, I'm so ebil!

Micayasha: Yeah, I made her pretty whiny, eh? Well, I needed one o' dose characters in this story so I decided to make that Kikyo. For some reason when I first started writing this I had some sort of grudge against Kikyo. Like, the kind where when you see her when watching Adult Swim you want hit the TV with a bat and throw it out of the window from two stories up… But now, I kinda feel bad for her in the series, but I still dislike her… And plus, this kind of story _needs_ a slutty/whiny kind of character…

Yeah, I made her pretty whiny, eh? Well, I needed one o' dose characters in this story so I decided to make that Kikyo. For some reason when I first started writing this I had some sort of grudge against Kikyo. Like, the kind where when you see her when watching Adult Swim you want hit the TV with a bat and throw it out of the window from two stories up… But now, I kinda feel bad for her in the series, but I still dislike her… And plus, this kind of story a slutty/whiny kind of character…

Shadow Wolf: Because you're not. Kuri and Steph are my absolute best friends. You are just my friend, no offence. Plus, they give me a whole lot of inspirations for this story.

end replies

Woot! 4 reviews for chapter six and I didn't even have to threaten!

Oh, yeah, I've also changed my writing style/format a bit... I think?

Revised (again, on WordPad... This computer doesn't have MSWord, interesting, hm?) on December 30, 2005.

Disclaimer: Yennoe how I said I'd come of with a witty disclaimer this time? Okay, well, I'm gonna break that promise. I usually break my little promises. Hehh… Oh! And before I forget, _I do not own Inuyasha!_

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Seven: Fights and Limos

Ayame sighed for the millionth time. She remembered how they became friends like it was yesterday. _'Oh!'_ she thought. The wolf had realized that she told Kuri only how she and Kouga had met, but not when they became friends. She half sighed, half chuckled. _'Oh well. It's not like it's important.'_

The first day of middle school for little Ayame. The last days of summer had crept up on very swift feet. As the red-head shifted her backpack on her shoulder, she counted the houses she passed whilst walking.

Entering the building, she followed the crowd of kids that looked about her age. In the hustling and bustling of the active halls, many faces turned in confusion, and in those faces, one looked oh-so familiar to Ayame. She shrugged it off when the familiar face disappeared into the scrambling swarm.

She twirled around to turn a corner, when suddenly, someone just as hurried as she was bumped into Ayame.

"_Hey! Watch it!" she yelled._

"_You wa—" He caught himself in mid-sentence and looked at the fiery-red haired girl. _

At that same moment, Ayame looked up. 'Kouga!' _she thought. _

They both leaped back, pointed a finger at one another and exclaimed, "YOU!"

After that, they realizing they were in the same school and most of the same classes, but never mentioned the incident over the summer to anyone. But... Kouga still kind of teased Ayame, but she handled it much better. She took a page out of Sango's book and solved it usually with mild violence or screaming, but nothing all that bad.

She chuckled. Just then, her doorbell rang.

Ayame ran down her stairs and opened her front door.

"TOMORROW'S PROOOOOOOM!" shrieked Kagome.

She leaned on the door frame with on hand on her hip. "Yes. I know," she said nonchalantly. "You came all the way here to tell me that?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well… yeah…" Kagome said, looking down at her feet a bit embarrassed.

Ayame snorted in amusement.

"What? So we wanted to share our excited-ness with our best friend? What's so wrong about that, Ayame?"

Ayame rolled her eyes and invited the two inside.

"Soo?" Kagome stomped her feet rapidly yet softly, looking back and forth between Sango and Ayame.

" 'Soo' what?" they asked.

"So aren't you excited about the prom?"

"Obviously not as much as you... But... Yeah, I guess…" said Sango.

"Well, duh, 'cause you're going out with your life-long _crush_!" Ayame teased.

"Wha-what? I-I-I… I have n-no idea what you're talking about, Ayame!" Sango blushed.

"You knooow… Miroku! We _know_ you've liked him since _forever_." Kagome grinned devilishly.

"Oh, Miroku? N-no! I don't like h-him…" Sango turned even redder when she mentioned his name.

Ayame and Kagome rolled their eyes in unbelief and exchanged amused looks.

"W-well, at least I don't swoon every time that I pass Inuyasha in the halls at school!" Sango looked over to Kagome.

"What!" Kagome stood up from the chair which she was sitting before. "_Swoon? _I do n-not like _him_! H-he-he's a jerk! H-haven't you wondered why we're always arguing?"

"Because you like him, obviously," Ayame mumbled.

"Sh-shut up, you, you… Kouga-worshiper!" Kagome screamed. Ayame opened her mouth as if to respond, but then abruptly closed it. She was quite insulted. Kagome never used that term on her friends before. Ayame glanced over at Sango. She, too, had a surprised look on her face.

Kagome didn't realize what she had said, or even why she was so angry.

Ayame decided to open her mouth and retort. "I do not worship Kouga! We're just friends! I do NOT like him in that way, Kagome!"

The three argued on and on, pointing and screaming, until Sango and Kagome stormed out leaving a very angry Ayame to fume.

- - - - - - - - - -

At school on the day of the prom. Our trio or girls are still mad at each other. But, coincidentally (cough)_, the two trios just _happened_ to run into each other…_

(cough)happened 

"Hey," Kouga held up a hand to Ayame. She looked at him, about to wave back, but saw Sango coming up behind him. Sango stopped in from of Ayame, then both glared for a second, and then looked away, huffing.

"Did I miss something?" Kouga said, unnoticed by the two girls.

"Yo," said Inuyasha and Miroku. "What's going on—" They looked at Sango and Ayame's faces. "Oh…"

"Hey, you think they'll get in a cat fight?" Miroku whispered excitedly to Inuyasha, who elbowed him lightly. "You don't take things seriously, do you?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Miroku! Have you seen Sango or Ayam—" Kagome walked briskly up to Inuyasha. She cut herself off when Sango and Ayame were there too. She was planning to apologize, but now that she had the chance, for some reason she couldn't.

"Oh, it's _you_," Ayame and Sango said at the same time, then glared at each other. Kagome made a face.

The boys looked back and forth between the glowering girls.

"Woah, this is the first time I've seen Sango mad at someone other than _me_…" Miroku murmured.

"Riight…" Inuyasha then turned to Kagome. "What happened? You guys fight or something?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, blushed, but caught herself and looked away to avoid his eyes.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kouga and Miroku looked to their prom dates, who, by the way, blushed as soon as eyes made contact.

"Oh uh, nothing. We just had a little argument…" Ayame mumbled.

"Well, what was it about? Maybe if we knew, we could fix this…" Inuyasha made a little hand motion. (A/N: Aw, the guys are so sweet. Haha.)

All of the girls' eyes widened.

"Uh, it's nothing! We all forgive each other! Yep!" Kagome looked at Sango and Ayame giving eyebrow messages, cluing them in.

"Yeah. Yeah! We're not mad anymore! Nope! It was just a stupid argument!" Sango smiled innocently, as the guys exchanged confused looks.

"Erm, yeah! Just a silly argument that had nothing to do with _you_ guys, whatsoever!" Ayame winked at Sango and Kagome, not realizing that she was giving it away.

Kagome and Sango grabbed Ayame's hand and dashed down the hall. "Bye, guys!" they called after.

"Aw, so that means no mud-filled cat fight, huh, guys…? Ah well, just our luck…" Miroku pouted, and kicked at the ground.

- - - - - - - - - -

Prom night. Whoooo…

Our three gals are getting ready at Sango's place. Their dresses on, hair done, nails painted, shoes narrowed down to only five different pairs... Each.

Ayame, in her green gown, wore her hair in two high buns swirled up on her head and curled the strands that hung loose. Her nails were plain except for the white tip as from the French manicure Sango had given her. A string of jade beads lay gently around her slender neck. She added on little silver hoops to her ears, light green powder to her eyes, and a light pink to her lips. She then affixed a silk pink blossom to one of her hair buns to finish it off, and a pink blossom, also, as her corsage that Kouga had given her the previous day.

Sango tied the thick straps behind her back which started at the lower part of her neck. She added in between those straps a thin choker with a singled ovular pendant. Silver ovuler hoops hung down from her ears, as well. A thin layer of lavender eye shadow was added along with dark indigo eyeliner, and a deep shade of scarlet lipstick too, along with some gloss. Several strands of hair were pulled back from above her ears to the back of her head, braided, joined together, and braided the rest of the way down, tied with a silver-colored ribbon. Miroku had slipped a light blue corset to her the day before.

Kagome had on her faded maroon dress, the strap going from the middle of the neck and looping around her neck. The thin strap studded with sparkling gems. Her earlobes had studs to match her looped strap. She put her hair up in a messy bun, with much help from Sango and Ayame, and curled the ends that fell out gracefully. Her nails were the same shade of red, but with glittery swirls of gold on each. After much deciding, she picked out gold high-heeled shoes to match her nails. She strapped on her red rose corset to her wrist that Inuyasha had shyly given to her the day before at school. Ayame had put matching gold eye shadow and rose red lipstick on Kagome to finish up the look.

As Ayame was finishing up Kagome's makeup, the doorbell rang, and -- as Sango was the only one whose hands were free -- got up the answer the door.

She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. There stood Miroku… With his ridiculous tuxedo…

"Wooooow…." Was all he could say, staring at Sango.

She blushed quite noticeably. "Um, hi," she said shyly.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, erm, hi. Wow. And uh, oh! These are, uh, for, um, y-you," Miroku stuttered, lifting up his hand which held a bouquet of roses.

"Aww, that's so sweet…!" she brought her hand up to her face, as if to hide her blushing.

"Soo uh…" Miroku motioned his hand out the door.

"Oh, um, I should wait for Kagome and Ayame—"

"Don't worry! We're here! It's all—" Ayame was running towards the stairs with Kagome. "Oh…?" Ayame smirked, raising her eyebrows. Kagome and Ayame chuckled as Sango turned even redder and redder.

"Oh, don't worry, Sango. You can go ahead. We'll wait for Inuyasha and Kouga," Kagome edged Sango.

So Sango went on with Miroku out the door as her friends waited, grinning, at the door.

"But wait, I thought you didn't have a car—" Sango stopped in mid-walk.

Parked in front of her was a bright…

…_Purple_…

…_Moped_.

"Like 'er? I named her Sango…" Miroku ran his hand over the smooth metal.

Totally, ignoring Miroku's statement, Sango pointed at the moped and said, "Why is it—"

"_She,"_ Miroku cut and corrected.

"—Purple?"

Miroku stood straight and put his hand to his chest. "I _prefer_ to call the shade _plum_."

"Oh yeah. _That's_ more masculine," Sango replied sarcastically.

Miroku coughed. "Well, uh, shall we, ahem, get going?" He tossed Sango an extra helmet, which she caught without thinking, while Kagome and Ayame were giggling at the doorframe.

"_Ahem_, Houshi," she said (A/N: She calls him by his last name sometimes. Or at least she will be.) "How am I supposed to ride this thing in a _dress_? Hm?"

"Well, we could improvise by you riding on my lap." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She glowered.

"Oh! Wait! You won't have to! Look!" Ayame interrupted, pointing down the street.

There they saw a long, shiny black limousine headed towards them. From the sun roof was Inuyasha and Kouga waving.

When the vehicle stopped in front of the house, Inuyasha came out, followed by Kouga.

"Hey, where were you, Miroku? We told you to meet us outside mutt-face's place," Kouga said.

"Ooh yeah, so _that's_ what I was forgetting…" Miroku stroked his chin.

"Ah ah, fancy. Nicely done, Kouga," Ayame pointed to the limo.

"Actually, it was Inuyasha's… Brother's… Girlfr—Kuri!" Kouga said.

"Oooh…" the girls said.

After the guys complimented their dates on how good they looked, they all decided to hop inside the huge limo and go on their way.

But before the 'hopping', Miroku went to his moped to say good-bye temporarily.

"…I love you, Sango," he said affectionately.

Hearing this, Sango said scornfully, "You talking to me, Houshi, or the bike?"

"Erm, you?" embarrassed Miroku said.

The human Sango rolled her eyes, as the vehicle Sango sat quietly and motionless on the dark pavement.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru picked up the stack of envelopes from the kitchen counter and walked to his desk.

"Bills… bills…" he mumbled as he scribbled on the paper with his pen. Then came an unexpected envelope. "W-wait.. I didn't order any pricy limo—!" He looked over to the open door just as Kuri and Rin were headed to Rin's room for bedtime.

"Kuri…" he growled.

"Huh?" she said. She looked at the bill. At the top was the trademark symbol of the limousine company that she had ordered a limo for Inuyasha's prom that night. "Um… I love you…?"

"Kuri…" His voice was deep and threatening.

"Run, Rin, _run!_" she yelped, hurrying Rin towards the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: End! Quite a short chapter, eh? Ah well. Hopefully I update to chapter eight really soon. That one is expected to be pretty short too, though. I'm trying to get in a little more of that 'romance' that I put this story under. It's been mostly humor, huh? That'll change soon… I hope…

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!


	8. Chapter Eight: Prom

A/N: Wow, 12 reviews for chapter seven! That's the most I've gotten for a single chapter! I didn't even have to threaten! Wow, you guys, you're great! All of those who reviewed, I mean. Not you guys that are reading and not reviewing! Yeees, I know you're out there… You get no thanks! Meh!

Woah, going over the reviews I've gotten, it seems a lot of you guys like the character called Kuri. I'll be sure to tell her that she has fans… Hehehehehhh…

Oh yeah, I'm putting in a specific song in this chapter, and I'm unsure of some of the details of it, so don't blame me for some stuff, as I didn't know…

Disclaimer: I-iay o-day ot-nay own-oay nuyasha-Iay. Okay, so I don't now the exact rules of pig-latin, but it's a lot more interesting than my last disclaimer, eh? Oh yeah! I also don't own a certain song --cough-- featured in this chapter…

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eight: Prom

"Eee! I just love riding in limos when no one'd died!" Ayame squealed in delight.

On the rest of the ride to the school, the gang held a pleasant conversation with each other, and, many times during it, the boys complimented their dates on their appearance. Kind of awkwardly, actually…

Anyways, when they hopped out of the vehicle, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga all offered their bent arms to the girls, escorting them to the doors.

They all marveled at the decorations. Streamers and balloons were taped to the walls up to the high ceiling. Tables were lined up against two walls, and atop were dozens of punch bowls and refreshments of all sorts.

"Dude, I thought all they had at proms were spiked punch," Inuyasha said to Kouga, who nodded in agreement.

Through the night, they all danced and drank punch. Surprisingly, no one spiked the punch! Well, at least not the bowl the gang got _their_ drinks out of…

Anyhoo, Ayame and Kouga made quite the seen as they tango-ed around, causing everyone else to make a big circle around them in enjoyment. Sango even asked Miroku to dance, but, of course, Miroku's hand had 'accidentally slipped', setting off quite a few slaps.

After several nice upbeat songs, clap-clap-clap's, the principal of the school came on stage.

"I hope you're all having fun," he started, "and I'm sure you've all been anticipating the moment," he paused, "when this year's king _and_ queen," he paused again, "will be announced!"

Everyone cheered and clapped in excitement.

"This year's king will be…" He opened a black and red envelope. "…Inuyasha Taisho!"

Inuyasha twirled around to look at the stage and auditorium clapping and staring at him. Kikyo, who had been in a corner flirting with a bunch of guys (A/N: She may be a bitch, but, in this fic, she's pretty popular. Dammit.), pushed through and was jumping up and down, pretending to be happy for Inuyasha (which she, was a little, but more excited about who was going to be queen, whom she was quite sure was going to be herself).

Inuyasha was getting Kagome a drink when his name was being announced. He looked over at Kagome, who was obviously happy for him.

She smiled sweetly, took the drink from his hand then told him to go to the stage.

He went, nervously, and the assistant principal put a crown-thinger on his head, earning a bunch of claps and cheers.

"And now," the principal continued, "for the queen…" He paused for the longest time as the crowd went silent, waiting in anticipation.

"K…"

Kikyo clenched her fists in eagerness at the first sound of her name.

Kagome took a sip of her drink casually.

Then she looked up at Inuyasha, who was standing at the edge of the stage.

"Ahem," he whispered to the woman next to him. "This is a little smudged…" They whispered back and forth and finally he let out a small 'Ah.'

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome was alarmed. Since she was sitting against a wall, the crowd looked around for her. Since Sango and Ayame knew where she was, as did Miroku and Kouga, they turned their heads in her direction, but then so did everyone else.

She shyly placed down her cup onto the table and stood up uneasily. Everyone was staring at her, even while she quietly walked up the steps onto the stage, passing Inuyasha.

The light tiara-type crown was placed upon her head, and when it touched her hair, a roar of applause came from all. Well, all, but Kikyo. She turned to Inuyasha, who smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Now it's time for the king and queen's dance…" the assistant principal spoke into the microphone, as the live band played a slow, steady song. Kikyo slumped into a chair near the corner to mope. She had lost Inuyasha to Kagome again.

The pack formed into a large circle again, as Inuyasha and Kagome timidly put their hands on each other.

They moved into the circled, and danced a slow, even, dance.

Ayame smiled, happy for her friends, but was a bit bored. Yes, the song was nice and all, but it was kind of boring.

Then, she had an idea.

"Hey Kouga…" she leaned over to Kouga, and whispered her plan into his ear. He then whispered it to Sango, who whispered it to Miroku.

Slowly, the four backed away from the crowd unnoticed.

Ayame winked at Kagome.

When they got out of the crowd, they ran up the steps.

Ayame hip-bumped the singer at the microphone, off the stage and took charge.

Her partners in crime, too, shoved those in their positions off the small platform.

There was a crack of the microphone and a few small noises from the instruments getting put to their new 'masters'.

Everyone turned to Ayame's attention, at the sudden stopping of music, as Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks.

She turned to Kouga on the lead guitar. "Hit it." He nodded towards Miroku on the drums, and Sango on bass.

Miroku did a quick "One! Two! One, two, three, four!"

They started playing the intro to Santana's (A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own this song. But I _do_ like it a whole lot! ) '_Smooth_'.

Ayame bopped her head to the beat, just waiting for her cue.

"_Man, it's a hot one. Like seven inches from the __midday__ sun. I hear you whispering the words. Melt every one. But you stay so cool…_" Ayame started singing, winking at the supposed-to-be-dancing-to-a-slow-song couple.

Everyone, except Kagome and Sango, were surprised to hear Ayame sing so well. Especially a song that was originally sung by a man, though it sounded really good with a woman's voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged and put their hands on each other in dancing positions yet again, and everyone put their attention back to the pair.

"_My _monakita_. My Spanish __Harlem__ Mona Lisa. You're my reason for reaso-on. The step in my groove._ Yeah…!" Ayame continued, turning back, making sure the rest of the group was having as much fun as she was.

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped, back and forth, moving swiftly around the circle area.

"_And if you said 'This life ain't good enough,' I will give my world to lift you up! I could change my life, to better suit your moo-oo-ood. 'Cause you're so smooth…!_"

They smiled at each other. Then Inuyasha twirled Kagome into a graceful twirl. Arms outstretched, hands holding, Kagome did a quick curtsy, Inuyasha a little bow.

"_And it's just like the ocean – under the moo-oon! It's the same as the emotion that I get from you-ooh! You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, _yeah!_ An' give me your heart. Make it real, or let's forget about it…!"_

He pulled her back, twirling her around, into his arms. Then they made eye-contact.

"_I'll tell you one thing… If you would leave, it'd be a crying shame. And every breath, and every word. I hear your name, calling me out…!_"

They did a little hip swishy thing, then Inuyasha turned Kagome around to face him again.

"_An' from the _barrio_,"_ she rolled her tongue, _"You hear my rhythm on the radio. You feel the turning of the world -- so soft and slow, turning you 'round, and 'round…"_

They did a few more steps around the circle, their feet moving quickly, making Kagome's gown flow elegantly, twirling around, then back around.

"_And if you said 'This life ain't good enough,' I will give my world to lift you up! I could change my life, to better suit your moo-oo-ood. 'Cause you're so smooth…!_"

Inuyasha and Kagome pushed off of each other's palms, twirling a couple times, one set of hands still clasped, twisting their arms over their necks, behind their heads, walking around with their clasped hands as the center point, staring into the other's eyes. They were really into this.

"_And it's just like the ocean – under the moo-oon! It's the same as the emotion that I get from you-ooh! You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah! An' give me your heart. Make it real, or let's forget about it…!_"

They twisted their arms around and around their own bodies again, going back into their starting position. A solo for Kouga came on, and he took it. Ayame danced on the stage wildly with her stand-ed microphone. The couple did a some tango-like steps, back and forth, rotating, then outstretching arms, but still grasped, throwing their heads back dramatically (well, at least, Kagome did).

"Oh yeah! _And it's just like the ocean – under the moo-oon! It's the same as the emotion that I get from you-ooh! You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah! An' give me your heart. Make it real, or let's forget about it…!_"

Inuyasha, realizing it was near the end of the song, twirled Kagome with his own hand above her head. Kagome spun around swiftly on the toes of her shoes by crossing her leg over the other, lightly holding Inuyasha's supporting hand.

"_Ooor, let's just forget about it! _Whoo!_ Let's just forget about it! _Ooh, yeah! Uh huh! WHOO! _Or, let's just forget about it! Ooor, let's forget abou' it! _Uh! Uh! Uh! _OR LET'S FORGET ABOUT IT!!!" _

At this last line, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and lowered her, bending her back, hair strands lightly brushing the floor.

"Whoo! Thank you very much!" Ayame shouted, as Kouga gave out one last, finishing note. Everyone erupted with applause at the excellent performance of dance as well as music. Even the principals and hired band cheered.

Kagome looked deep into his amber orbs. One of her hands was rested on Inuyasha shoulder, while the other arm dangled from her shoulder. Inuyasha had both hands behind her back, supporting her body. They both leaned in. They lowered their eyelids. Kagome pushed her body upwards, and Inuyasha bent his back farther down…

…Gradually.

_'He's going to kiss me…'_ Kagome thought. Leaning in farther…

farther…

"INUYASHA!!!"

Kikyo pushed Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms, onto the ground. Her crown hit the floor with a _clink _and bounced on the hard surface several times. Kagome sat there in disbelief, face red from anger. Kikyo threw her arms around Inuyasha.

_'What the fu—'_ He cut himself off. "Kikyo! What the hell are you doing?!"

Kagome huffed. Kikyo closed her eyes and leaned in towards Inuyasha's face. He tried to lean back, turning his face, disgusted. Inuyasha finally pushed her away, and while she stood there, he offered a hand to Kagome. She gladly took it, and when she was up on her feet, Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "Let's ditch this." She smiled as Inuyasha took her wrist and ran towards the door (the crowd separated, clearing a path for them), flinging the crown behind him, and it landed next to Kagome's at Kikyo's feet. Kikyo stomped away to the punch bowl.

- - - - - - - - - -

They were out the doors, gazing at the stars –and, still holding hands.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yuh?"

"What happened back the—I mean, what _almost_ happened back in there…?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Mmhm…?"

"Was it just the moment, or…" her voice trailed off as she blushed.

"Um… the moment…?"

"Y-yeah. That's what I thought too."

"Yeah. Heh." They both chuckled nervously.

Kagome broke the silence.

"Yeah, the moment. That was all. We were just caught up in the moment. Doesn't everyone, once in their life? I mean, the dance, the applause, the music…? It was amazing, but… It was just that moment… Nothing more, right, Inuyasha?"

He nodded.

_"Yeah, the moment was great, but… Was it maybe more than that…?'_ they both thought.

Just then, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga appeared through the doors.

"Yo," Sango said. "Get bored already?"

"Hey, it's been a long night, plus, it's almost over," Ayame said.

"Yeah, let's go home," Kagome suggested. They all nodded and walked up the limo parked up against the curb.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sango's house was the first stop.

"See you later, Sango."

"Bye, guys," she replied, stepping out of the door Miroku held for her. He had to get his moped. (A/N: --Cough--) The limo took off down the street. Sango walked up the steps. She glanced someone at the corner of her eye, and turned around

"Miroku, what are you doing?"

"Why, lady Sango, I'm walking you home," he responded.

"Aw, that's real sweet of you, but I can manage, and you gotta get your.. uh… moped…"

"No, I insist."

She rolled her eyes and continued up the steps with Miroku and her side. When she got to the door, she turned around again.

"Well, uh, bye, Miroku."

"What about a good-bye good-night kiss?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sango rolled her eyes again. "Good _night_, Miroku," she said sternly.

"Oh, come on. Just a quickie on the lips."

She sighed and smiled at the same time. Sango looked to her left, then to her right, then leaned forward and pecked him lightly on his cheek. He rubbed the spot where her lips had been as Sango opened the door and stepped inside.

She turned around and said, "'Night, Houshi," then closed the door lightly. Miroku turned and walked down the steps.

He put one leg over his moped and uttered,

"Good night, lady Sango," then drove away.

- - - - - - - - - -

_'It wasn't _just_ the moment,' _Kagome decided. _'It was more. I'm sure of it.'_

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Like it? It was pretty short, eh? But, man, I made that prom-crowd like a bunch of _robots! _Lol. Yeah… **R&R**!


	9. Chapter Nine: Margaritas

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Squeals Me sho excited! Cough I mean, uh, yeah, that's coo'…

Anyhoo, I'm not gonna reply to them since one, I'm too lazy, and two, I have nothing to say separately to each…

Disclaimer: DAMMIT! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I DON'T OWN IT! I DON'T!

(Editted: 10 Jun 2005)

-

Chapter Nine: Margaritas

A few days after the prom, our gang graduated high school. The school had a little 'party' for the graduated seniors, and after it had ended, Ayame and Kouga drove home. Since Miroku didn't bring his moped, and Kagome and Sango didn't have their own cars yet, Inuyasha offered to drive them home. And so starts chapter nine.

"Well, _this_ sure is an awkward silence, wouldn't ya say?" Sango said, tapping her fingers on her own lap.

Miroku, who was sitting next to her in the back seats, said, "Inuyasha. Pop this in," handing Inuyasha a thin, black, CD case.

Inuyasha took it with one hand, the other on the steering wheel. He looked at the case and read 'Miroku's Mix', and made a face. _'Weirdo…'_

He opened it up and put in the CD.

It started playing…

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt. It is so big… _(A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Baby Got Back either. Hahaha…)

"Oh no…" Sango said, rubbing the temples of her head.

"What? No way, I am _not_ listening to this," Inuyasha said annoyed…-ly?

Assuming it was a 'mix', Inuyasha clicked to the next track.

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt. It is so big… I like big butts and I cannot lie…!_

"What?" Inuyasha repeated.

He pressed the button to the next track, then the next one, then the next one, then through all of the tracks. All were the same song.

"Miroku! How is this a mix if it's like, twenty tracks of the same song?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring in the rear-view mirror.

"Well, actually, it's _nineteen _tracks-" Miroku replied awkwardly.

"Ugh!" Sango said in disgust. She quickly took out the CD and flung it through the open window on Kagome's side at the passenger's seat.

-

The Saturday after that, Kurisutaru called Inuyasha. She told him to come to the apartment that night, and to bring Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and 'the boys'.

They split up in threes into Inuyasha and Kouga's cars, and headed off towards Kuri's place.

Kagome knocked on the door, getting a solemn "Come in…"

She opened the door, to see Kuri sitting on the couch, her face red.

Her face showed both anger and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"Ooh, nothing… Me and Fluffy just had a bit of an argument…" she responded.

"About what?" Sango questioned.

Kuri took a moment and closed her eyes and frowned, then said, "I found _this!" _and held up a silver CD that looked oddly familiar to four particular others.

Three of those four looked around nervously at each other.

"_Aren't you wondering what it is?_" Kuri said. The others nodded ineptly. "It's a mix CD with twenty of the same track! And you know what that track was? _Baby Got Back_! I never knew…" Kuri put her hand to her mouth melodramatically.

"Uh, well, actually, it's just _nineteen_ tracks… Not twenty…" Miroku corrected.

"Wha? How did? Wait- _What?_" Kuri said suspiciously.

They all turned to stare at Miroku.

"Well, I, erm, uh, um, errr…" he started. "I'll just, uh, take that…" Miroku said, snatching the CD from Kuri's hand. "Heh," he added.

"Okaaay…?" Kuri said skeptically.

"Soo, is that why you brought us here, or…?" Inuyasha said.

"OH RIGHT! I wanted, actually, to invite Kagome, Sango, and Ayame for a little 'party', if you will... Anyway! Um, Sesshy's out, Rin's at a friend's house, Haru's with Mai… Hm… And uh… GIRLS' NIGHT OUT!" Kuri said excitedly.

She took the girls' wrists and pulled them into the living room, then pushed the guys out the door, saying, "I guess it's boys' night out too! Hah! Whooo…"

"Oh well, I had to go anyhow…" Kouga said, and shrugged.

"Okay then! Slumber party anyone?" Kuri said, smiling excitedly.

"Um, Kuri, girls' night out sounds great and all, but we kind of have to call our parents and—" Ayame said nervously.

"Oh, you can call them on the phone," she pointed towards a phone placed down on the kitchen's counter, "while I go upstairs to get you guys some clothes to wear!"

They gave Kuri odd looks.

"What? You can't wear your day clothes to sleep."

Their odd looks got even stronger.

"Well you can wear—You can't go to—Eeeeh!" Kuri rushed and ran down the hall in a fake scared/whiny manner.

They shrugged and conversed deciding on who should call home first.

-

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Kouga said, waving and heading towards his own vehicle.

"What? Where?" Inuyasha was confuzzled. I mean, um, ahem, _confused._

"Oh, didn't I say?"

Miroku and Inuyasha gave him looks as if saying 'Um, **NO**!'

"Oh, um, I'm filling in for my cousin –Ginta, you know him– at this delivery place my uncle owns. Just for tonight.

Not exactly sure what to say to that, Inuyasha mumbled, "Um… That's good, I guess…"

"Nah, not really. I mostly just get a bunch of screaming girls' sleep-over parties." Miroku's eyes lit up. "It gives me a headache every time I fill in…"

"Girls' _sleep-over parties,_ eh?" Miroku smiled. "Mind if I come with?"

Totally not getting Miroku's drift, Inuyasha said, "Keh. Why do you want to help?"

Entirely making it up along the way, Miroku responded, "Oh, I was just thinking what I would do as a major and I thought to myself, 'maybe I should go into the delivery and pick-up field…' "

As Miroku and Kouga walked towards Kouga's car, Inuyasha went his own to go off to… who knows where.

Whilst Inuyasha slid into the open door into the driver's seat, he heard the distant conversation of Miroku and Kouga.

"You know that I meant _little kiddie_ parties, right? The kind with tea parties and pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey…"

"What's so kiddie about that?"

-

"Okay, thanks Mom. Bye—What? No, Mom, I do _not_ need you to stay over at Kuri's too—Mom! No. Mom. _Mom!_ No. Bye," Ayame rushed, nearly slamming the phone back onto the counter. "Mothers…" she sighed to her two friends.

Just at that moment, Kuri came hopping down the hall with a stack on clothes. She set them on the couch.

"Okay, Sango, you can wear this," Kuri said, glancing up at the person nearest to her before saying a name, then handed said person an over-sized grey cotton shirt.

"And, Ayame, you can wear this," Kuri indicated to Ayame with the bundle of clothes she clenched in her hand. Ayame took the fire-patterned pajama pants and white sleeveless top.

"And Kagome, you can wear this." Kuri handed Kagome some baggy red sweatpants and a white T-shirt with a print of some Hush Puppies. (Disclaimer: Don't own Hush Puppies either!)

"They're Inuyasha's. I hope you don't mind," a grinning Kuri said.

"Oh, um, I don't mind. Heh," Kagome replied nervously, taking the clothes while Sango added, "Inuyasha likes Hush Puppies? Freaky."

"Okay, well one of you can change in Rin's room, another can change in Inuyasha's room, and someone else can change in my room," Kuri instructed while pointing to each room as she labeled them. "And I'll go change in the bathroom!"

The four split into different directions. After Kagome, Ayame, and Sango had come out, fully dressed in their borrowed PJ's, they sat on the couch, waiting for Kuri. The bathroom door was open, but there was no one inside. Maybe Kuri had gone elsewhere? After all, it was quite a large apartment.

After a bit, they heard some clanking of glass in the kitchen.

Kuri came bouncing out from the kitchen.

"Who wants margaritaaaas!" she exclaimed happily. She came out with four margarita glasses and a pitcher filled with slushy pink drink.

The three looked at each other like Kuri was crazy (not that she isn't… ..:cough:..).

"Kuri! We're not of legal age to drink yet!" Kagome reminded.

"Feh. Stop being such a good-goody," Kuri whined in an annoyed manner.

"Kuri!"

"What? You think _I_ had _my_ first drink when I was 21? Puh-lease." Kuri rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Ayame and Sango said uncertainly to Kagome.

"Kuri… You know we can't—"

"Oh come on! No one tell! It won't do any harm! It's just a few drinks, maybe order some pizza later, nothing wrooong!" Kuri said.

After _quite a bit_ of persuading, they all agreed to have drinks, but not enough to get ridiculously dizzy handovers. Or so they though. Eheheheh…

Each had about one and a half glasses, and were putting in their share of money to order the pizzas.

Ayame looked through her wallet. "Hey," she started, "Let's tip the pizza guy one yen…" She dropped the only coin she had in the bright green fold of thick fabric.

The other three giggled slightly drunkenly. "Okay!" they all agreed. So then they called and ordered.

Just then, an idea popped into Kuri's head.

"Oi! Let's play a round of Truth-Or-Dare!"

They all nodded.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Sango said, just finishing her second glass. "Hey, these are pretty good," she added, pointing to the empty glass.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"DARE! Toootally…"

"Okay…" Kuri bit her lip anxiously. "I dare you… to flirt with the pizza guy!"

"Alrighty then," Sango said nonchalantly. "So when does the lucky fella get here?"

-

_Ding dong._

"Alright! That must be our pizzas!" Sango jumped up, swaying from the head rush (and alcohol).

_Ding dong. Ding dong ding dong ding ding ding ding diiiing dong…_

"Oh my, how impatient," Kagome giggled, who happened to be pretty much drunk herself.

Sango wobbled to the door scooping up the money from the table to pay with.

Ayame and Kuri followed Sango to peer through the door's little window and spy on Sango's work as Kagome refilled the empty pitcher.

Sango turned the doorknob and opened it.

"Okay, so two large cheese and a—" the delivery guy started. Then he looked up. "Oh, hey Sango! I forgot that you were here! In fact, I forgot that Kuri lived here… Wow, I even forgot that this was Inuyasha's address… Huh…"

It was Kouga… apparently.

"Hey Kouga! Wassup, man!"

"Um, yeah, but uh, Sango, are you all right?"

Not forgetting her dare (even though she was drunk), she said," Oh, yeah. Ooooh, yeah… I'm great. Great, great, great…"

Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I am better than great, I am _good_. G-U-D. Well… Actually… I'm a little hot…" she continued flirtatiously.

She didn't even notice Miroku leaning against the wall a few feet behind Kouga, gaping. Partly at Sango's wardrobe – that baggy T-shirt that came down to her mid-thigh, then was bare from then down – and at the fact that she was _flirting_ with Kouga. It was a feeling of half wow-ness, and half WTF-ness.

But he was not the only one confused. At the window, a girl peered out with eyes as fiery to match her hair. The other girl –the one with black hair and silver streaks—stood cross-armed and very amused.

"Uh, yeah, I'm getting kind of uncomfortable so I'll just take the money and leave…" Kouga said nervously, glancing back at a very… very… very angered Miroku.

"Oh? Oh, of course…" Sango pulled out folded bills from the neck of her collar - from her bra.

She handed the money with a grin on her face to Kouga, who took it _very_ hesitantly, examining it as if the paper were covered in leeches.

Miroku and Ayame steamed even more, almost as much as Kuri smirked.

"Oh! And… here's a tip." Sango winked her left eye whilst revealing a single coin from behind her back, then adding it to the small pile of money in Kouga's palm.

Unnoticed, Miroku had, by now, stalked up to right behind Kouga, his face red and eyes shooting daggers into the back of the wolf's head.

Ayame had twirled around to sit against the wall, face also red, ears steaming.

Kouga looked at Miroku and shrugged uneasily as if to break the tension between Miroku and the back of his head.

He looked back at Sango. Then back to Miroku. Then back to Sango, who was now wiggling her thumb and pinky at her chin, mouthing, "Call me."

Then he turned back to Miroku.

"You done yet," Miroku gritted out through his teeth.

"Uh, yeah—"

"Let's go."

Miroku grabbed Kouga's arm and dragged him down and out of the hall, with Sango waving and winking at Kouga, still unaware of Miroku.

-

Sango closed the door with pizza boxes stacked on her flat palm with a smug look.

"Well _that_ was suuure fun!" Sango was probably the most drunk out of all four.

"Psssssht," Ayame disagreed out-loud.

"Wha-a-aaaat? Just 'cos you liiike Kouga don't mean I gotta drop a da-are!" Sango put the pizzas down onto the coffee table.

"Now, noooow. Let's not talk about boooys. It's girls' night oooout, 'member?" Kuri said, breaking the about-to-be argument up.

"Yeah, okay, so whaddah y'wanna talk about—" Sango started.

"Kagooooomeeeeeee!" Kuri poked Kagome in the arm.

"Whaaaaaa-aaaaaaat," Kagome replied, imitating Kuri's tone.

"How come you didn't want to tell me how you and Inuyasha me-e-et?"

"Yeah, thass not talkin' 'bout boys a'all!" Sango said, _not_ being sarcastic, surprisingly.

"Oh," Kagome said taking a sip out of her glass, "it's nothing. I just have this weird thing about it. It's nothing ba-ad."

"So what happened?" Kuri said, then took a deep breath.

"Oh! Righto!" Kagome said after taking yet another drink. "We were in 6th grade and I had just moved…"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Kagome walked through the wide halls of her new school. It was much bigger than the old school she went to. Kagome ogled at the huge glass windows. Her old school had barely any windows. She stopped walking under a huge dome of glass. Her mouth was dropped in fascination, while all of the other students pointed at the strange acting girl. Kagome didn't care though. She didn't even notice. Not even what some of the boys were saying._

"_Hey, Miroku, check out that chick. She's pretty hot."_

"_I think she just transferred in this morning. But yeah, she is sort of cute."_

"_She looks kind of dumb, though," Kouga said, pointing at the girl still standing with a slightly open mouth, and dazed off eyes._

"_So what? I don't know about you, but I don't work too well with the smart ones. The naive ones are my specialty."_

"_Whatever, I'm gonna go get me a date."_

_Hearing this conversation, a hanyou thought about those boys that called themselves 'playboys'. _'Keh. Those two dudes are always trying to get girls. What whack-jobs.' (A/N: A'ight, now, since they're only in 6th grade, Inuyasha isn't really friends with Kouga and Miroku. Just a little FYI.) 'Losers. I'd like to see that Kouga something try…'

"_No, no, my friend, let _me_ go and see what this new girl is like. After all, I _do_ have a better chance." Miroku but his hand in front of the wolf._

"_Chyeah, in your dreams. I'd like to see you try…"_

'Oh come on, the _perv-guy_ is going for it? He's probably gonna grope her like he did that Sango girl. Holy friggin' crap, he's gonna grope her!' _Inuyasha thought. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to stop the hentai._

_Inuyasha sped towards the girl leaning against the wall in the corner. He stopped immediately in front of her and slammed his fist into the wall above the girl's head, positioning his arm slightly bent above her, and glared at the two approaching boys._

_Kagome looked up at a sudden sound. There was a hand, an arm, connected to… Her breathing quickened, looking around frantically. But not moving from her spot. She stood there, often glancing at the silver-haired boy in front of her._

"_Um, on second though, Kouga, I think I'll go. I'm gonna be late to class," Miroku said as his smirk cleared away from his face._

"_Hey, hold it," Kouga grabbed Miroku's arm and looked back at the dog hanyou, "what's going on? Who in the hell _is_ that?"_

"_That's Inuyasha Taisho. I heard he beat up a bunch of guys that were just making fun of his hair, and I don't like that glare he's giving us. I don't wanna die, Kouga, I'm too young to die!"_

"_Oh, come on. That mutt doesn't look so tough. He's just a puppy, he couldn't hurt a fly," Kouga sneered._

_Inuyasha heard this, as Kouga intended him to. He pushed off from the wall into and took a step towards Kouga and Miroku –whose smug look was coming back._

"_What'd you call me, wolf-boy?" Inuyasha glared towards Kouga._

"_You heard me, I called'ya a _puppy... mutt-face_." Kouga, too, took a step towards Inuyasha. Miroku backed away towards the corner._

_Kagome looked back and forth between the two boys._

_Then, she felt a shiver go up her spine, something on her lower back._

_She turned her head slowly. There was a boy with a dragon-tail, and his hand was on her… You know…_

_She shrieked, but just then, someone had stopped the boy called Miroku._

"_Houshi! You pervert! Going around groping innocent girls at random, what the hell is wrong with you!" A girl with long brown hair had pushed Miroku away from Kagome, and gave him a hard whack on the top of his head._

_Inuyasha and Kouga had stopped their little fight to look at the scene the girl was starting._

"_Sango, no, I did not do any such thing. How can you go about accusing me of such things?" Miroku said exaggeratedly._

"_Oh come on, you liar. I saw the whole thing!" Sango glared at the boy._

_He sighed. Miroku then turned around and indicated Kouga to stop and go._

_Kouga and Inuyasha finished off a quick stare-and-glare round as Kouga and Miroku headed away in a slight jog, then turned off into opposite hallways while the girl said, "Yeah! You better run!"_

_Inuyasha turned his head and smiled, watching the raven-haired girl. He turned back and walked on his way._

"_Hi, I'm Sango. Sorry about _him_," the brunette said, stretching out a hand towards Kagome._

"_Um, I'm Kagome, and thanks, I mean, um, it's okay," Kagome responded, taking the girl's hand into a quick shake._

"_You know, you should be more careful about guys like him." Sango said seriously, then flashed a quick smile._

_Kagome smiled back._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Yay! You met Sango at the same time? It's like two in one!" Kuri clapped her hands once.

Kagome sighed sleepily. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, you tired already?" Ayame poked Kagome in the upper arm.

"Huh? Well, sort of…" Kagome replied.

"Me too…" the three others said at the same time, yawning.

Then they all collapsed, snoozing away.

-

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Sesshomaru pushed through the glass doors and moved down the sidewalk. 'Another day of hard work gone by…' he thought to himself._

_Headed towards his parked car just a few meters ahead, he spotted something under a nearby tree._

_He stopped suddenly and glanced down at the thing without moving his head, only his eyes. It was leaning on the tree with one side, and the opposite touching the ground, making it angled at about 60 degrees._

_Sesshomaru deftly wedged his foot under the object and flipped it upwards, then caught it._

_He examined the disk with barely any interest, then slipped in nonchalantly into his coat pocket._

_He started to walk again. The youkai closed car door and started the engine._

_Wondering what the CD held, he put it into the opening, and pressed play._

Oh, my, god, Becky. Look at her butt. It is like, so big. She's like one of those rap guy's girlfriends…

_Sesshomaru made a face and ejected it immediately and put it back into his pocket._

'_If I didn't know that boy better, I'd say this must belong to that friend of Inuyasha's. I'll bring it back and give it to him later.'_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

-

A/N: Like it? I thought it was messily organized when I read it, but whatever. Hopefully it was okay.

BTW, when I was writing that chapter with all of the meeting flashbacks, I really had no idea of how Inuyasha and Kagome were to meet. Not really, at least. Then me and my friends were watching Fruits Basket and Kuri —I mean uh, _babystigmata_— had the idea of basing their meeting on a certain event featuring Kyo, Tohru, and two random guys.

Also, that pizza thing kind of happened to us as well. Not the same day as the InuKag-meeting idea, but much earlier. We were ordering a pizza, and as I looked through my wallet to see if I had change, I found a penny and suggested we tip the delivery guy that. 'Babystigmata' also was going to flirt with the guy, but then decided not to, in the way that Sango did with the 'here's a tip ..:wink:..' and 'call me'. Just thought I'd share. Ahahahahahahah…

**RR!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Welcome to Camp Shikon

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Ima reply to them 'ere:

**H1pp0**: Haha, yeah, this chapter starts the camp. (I feel like I'll be saying that a lot in this chapter's A/N…) That penny thing was fun. Did we actually tip him it, or did Kuri chicken out? ¬¬

**Lady-Sango77**: Lol, yeah. Baby Got Back is a bit overused on IY fics for Miroku, but it's just SO appropriate! Anyhoo, I was actually thinking of putting on 19 tracks of said overused song, and one of The Thong Song by Sysco or however you spell his name, but I thought it'd be a bit much.

**Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1/Tsuriai**: Thanks. Sorry for not updating sooner. I just never have time! And when I do, I'm obsessing over my new scanner. Yeah… Sowwy!

**Babystigmata/Kuri**: Yuh HUH it was your fault. Nah just kidding. Plus, we didn't have any pixie sticks then… ..:sighs in disappointment:.. But remember when we wanted to play really loud foreign (aka Japanese) music to freak him out? But H1pp0's speakers wouldn't go that loud! Hmph. Oh well.

You're at SCHOOL reviewing? You crazy girl.

**Sesshies Lova**: Gasp! You really think my story is that good? ..:High-pitched squeal:.. Yay! I did GOOD! Hear that _bro_ ( -- my ultra-criticism-filled brother)? I DID GOOOOOOD! G-U-D! AHAHAH! XD

**Silent Tears**: Yay! Domo arigatou! Eeee! Uh oh, my brother's about to kill me for squealing so loud. ;3

**Flaming Red Fox**: Yeah, chapter nine was just for laughs, no meaning, just like it says with the message below this. I actually didn't plan out this story that well when I first started, and it was meant to only have one or two chapters before the actual camp, but _someone_ reminded me about the prom and all that, so I decided to add that in. But since it's been so many chapters since the camp (this chapter will start it), I changed the summary around chapter five to make a bit more sense for why the 'prolonging' occurs. I'm glad you told me what you thought, that the last chapter was dull, and I sort of thought so too. I had the ideas in my head; I just couldn't get them out in writing that well. I'm glad I got my first 'criticism' review. Oh, I also read your bio. I love you already. Not in that way! I mean, one of my favorite animes is Inuyasha (well, duh, why else would I be writing a fic for it?), my favorite show is Friends (you can ask h1pp0 and babystigmata, they'll tell you how obsessed I am), Kagura is my idol even though I plan to take her fans for myself, SanMir is in my top 5 fave couples, I hate Kikyo, Kuranosuke, that fing Koharu, and Hobo –Hojo! I'll get that right, one day… And I think everyone is crazy in their own special way. Okay, so you may think I'm friggishly annoying, but hey, who doesn't? Wow, I'm rambling, aren't I…?

BTW, chapter nine had barely any real meaning to the story. Just a part that I wanted to add in for more… Humor… Dummit, I really should get more into that romance stuff, eh? Ah well, hopefully in the later chapters I can put that in… Hm. ANYHOO, on with chapter ten. Bam.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Oh, you don't? Nope, it's not mine. It isn't? NO. Seriously? DUH.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter Ten: Welcome to Camp Shikon

Sango groaned as she sat up from her nest of pillow and blanket. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and noticed that she was holding an empty glass with the other. She looked around her.

There was Kagome sleeping in a ball with a thin blanket covering all but her head. Then next to Kagome was Ayame sprawled inside of the tangled sheet, mouth wide open. Then in the middle of herself and the sleeping redhead was their host, Kuri. Kuri's limbs were flung here and there on top of her pile of blanket, lying on her stomach mumbling something about cheese.

Sango blinked twice to clear her vision and sat straight up.

_'Ooooh! Ah, shit, that aches! My heeeead…!'_ She groaned again. She looked at the glass she had set on the floor and groaned yet again. She put her hands around her aching head. _'I don't remember a thing from last night. What happened?'_

All of a sudden a flash of margaritas, laughing, and Kouga and Miroku came into her head.

She blinked. _'What did I do…? Did something happen…?_'

Her breathing was hard now, trying to remember what events occurred the night before.

Kuri awoke from the sound of Sango's breath and sat up.

"Woah, head rush… 'Ope, no. Aaaah! Hangover, hangover, hangover!" Kuri held her stomach.

"Kuri…?" Sango started, noticing the awoken girl, "What… What _happened_ last night?"

"Oh ho, so you don't remember?"

"Remember what, exactly?" Sango said suspiciously, now, also, holding her stomach.

Kuri gagged. "Oh, nothing… _Flirty McFlirty…-son_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you keep it down? Some people are trying to slee-eep…" Ayame threw a pillow at Sango's direction.

"Kuriii, tell me…" Sango whined.

"You know, the pizza, the—"

"Kuri. You aren't ready yet? We should be going in a couple of hours." Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen filling a mug with coffee.

"Going? To wha— KUSO!" Kuri jumped up then suddenly collapsed down back onto the floor.

"You didn't drink any last night, did you?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

Kuri was silent.

"Naooow… No, no, no, err…—YES! Fine! I admit it! I did! Are you happy! I _drank. _Hmph!" Kuri finally admitted.

"You should know better. You know how you get when you go on the road with a hangover."

"Well it's not _my_ fault that I forgot it was today! Okay, maybe it was, but still!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ayame asked, apparently awoken from all the talking.

"Camp starts today," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"WHAT!" Kagome shot up, then immediately fell back down with a hard bang. They all gave the temporarily unconscious girl odd glances when she suddenly sprung back up. "I'VE GOTTA PACK!"

"Hey, I guess I wasn't the only one who forgot," Kuri said.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kagome, Ayame and Sango all called home immediately after taking some pills and headed off to their separate houses to pack. After checking off their lists – clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, teddy bear, et cetera – the three met at Ayame's house.

"Okay, so it says on this letter we got last week to meet at the corner of… Oh! Right by Kuri's building," Ayame read, "at 1 o' clock. Ooh, ten minutes till, we should get going," she continued, checking her watch.

"Alright, so shall we head over now?" Kagome suggested.

"Okay, but—Sango? Sango. Sango! _Sango!_" Ayame poked at her sleeping friend.

Shooting up, wide awake, Sango mumbled a little, "What? What!" rubbing her eyes.

Her two friends rolled their eyes and headed out the door while she followed behind, half sleeping. When they got to their destination, dozens of kids and their parents were there, not to mention Sango and Kagome's younger brothers.

"Hey, look! It's the guys!" Ayame waved over at Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku who were coming around the corner in the opposite direction they were.

Sango waved slightly as well, which _for some reason_ made Kouga stop and then continue on in a paranoid sort of manner as Miroku huffed in anger.

Noticing this, Sango whispered, "What's gotten into them?" to Kagome, who shrugged.

Minutes after they reached the corner filled of people, Sesshomaru, Kuri, Rin, and Haru the dog walked out of their building's entrance just as a charter bus pulled up.

The bus pulled up with the doors in front of the mass of people, now including Sesshomaru and Kuri. Sesshomaru was instructing everyone to go inside as the narrow doors opened to reveal a driver with long black, green-tipped hair. She wore a camouflage-patterned cabbie hat, matching baggy pants and a plain black T-shirt. Some of those who stood at the scene were already familiar with the girl called Mai.

All of the kiddos waved good-bye to their parents as they stepped onto the bus along with the counselors and such.

"We ready? A'ight, let's go," Mai said, starting up the vehicle as a slight drizzle began.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Heeey, is she asleep already?" Kuri asked the redhead to her right while motioning to Sango at her far left. Kagome turned to see her friend sleeping against the window.

"Yeah, she was pretty beat this morning too," Kagome replied, smiling at the brunette. "Well, I'm going to go use the restroom." Kagome stood up from her seat and walked towards the back of the bus.

"What's the matter with you, Miroku? It seems like you've been mad at me all day," Kouga said.

"'Seems like', huh?" Miroku responded.

"What? What'd I do?" Kouga said as if he didn't have a clue at all.

"The real question is what _didn't_ you do. Wait…" Miroky blinked at his own failed attempt of cleverness.

"So, what, is it because Sango was all flirty with me and didn't even take any notice of you at all last night?"

One of Miroku's veins popped.

"Oh, so it is." Kouga smirked.

"Am I missing something, or what--" Inuyasha tried to squeeze himself into the conversation.

Totally ignoring Inuyasha's remark, Miroku nearly exploded from yelling, "You had no right to go and do that!"

"Dude, I didn't do anything, so don't be getting all mad at _me. She_ was coming on to _me_. I mean, I can't blame her, but—" Kouga said with a tone that was meant to try to calm Miroku down.

"But she's _my_ woman!" Miroku stood from his seat, cutting Kouga off. Everyone, including Mai who looked from the mirror above her head, turned to stare at Miroku for his outburst. All except the sleeping Sango.

Miroku, realizing his situation, slowly slid back down into his seat as Inuyasha coughed and thought to himself, _'Woah, did he just pull a Kouga just now?'_

"Miroku, calm down," Kouga said.

"Okay, okay, you're right," Miroku responded, taking in a deep breath.

"Dammit! I said calm down, man!" Kouga shook Miroku's shoulders exaggeratedly.

"Um, I already did. But, but… You… Sango… She… The shirt, the money, the whole 'call me' thing…" Miroku muttered to himself.

"Dudes, what the hell happened last night?" Inuyasha demanded.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Okay, first stop, Camp Shikon!" Mai shouted, pulling up to an arch with the large words 'Welcome to Camp Shikon' on it.

"Um, this is the _only_ stop, Mai," Kuri called back.

"So what's your point?" Mai blinked once.

"Uh, what I just… said…" Kuri replied.

"Right…" Mai blinked again. "Okay! Let's go," she said, opening the doors as a few final drops of rain started to fall lightly onto the earthy ground.

"Sango, wake up," Kagome whispered, poking at the brunette's side. Said girl groaned and brushed off her friend's jabbing with the arm not getting bruised. "Sango. Sango. Sango! Sango! _Sango_!" she whispered.

"Sango… She's off… The ribbon… breaks… She wi-i-i-ins…!" Sango mumbled at the Kagome's 'cheer'.

Kagome sighed in frustration as she stood up to retrieve her bags. Then, after basically everyone was off the bus, Kagome set down her luggage in the seat next to where she stood and took off her left shoe.

_Thwap! _

"Ow! What was that for, Kagome!" Sango shouted, rubbing her pained shoulder.

"To get you up, obviously," Kagome replied, slinging the long strap over her own shoulder and walked down the wide aisle towards the still-opened doors. Sango followed groggily behind, avoiding the small mud puddles on the way.

"Oh, wow! This place is huge! Look at the trees! There's so many! And they're all so big!" Ayame squealed with awe.

"Ayame, have you always been so fascinated with nature?" Kagome said with slight sarcasm.

"Alright, everybody gather around," Sesshomaru told all who had come from the bus. All of the little campers with their too-big-for-their-size bags waddled around the tall youkai. "Since there are not too many of you, only about five will be in each cabin excluding your counselors," he explained, "Two counselors will be assigned to each cabin. When you hear your names, counselors, stand beside your 'partner' with each pair forming a straight line in front here," Sesshomaru continued, motioning to the just-graduated seniors.

"Ajire, Uindo, you two are in Cabin A," he read from his clipboard. Ayame and Kouga looked at each other and moved to the 'start' of the line to stand next to each other. "Houshi, Taisho, you're in Cabin B." Inuyasha shrugged and started towards a spot a meter or two from where the two wolves stood. Miroku sighed and mumbled, "Aw, I wanted to share a cabin with a girl, not Inuyasha…" and dragged himself after the hanyou. Sesshomaru continured, "Higurashi, Taijiya, you're in Cabin C." Kagome and Sango smiled at one another and did a small high-five as they trotted to their spot in line. "Now where's Hoj—"

"No need to get worried over me, all! I'm right here!" Kikyo said over Sesshomaru's voice, stepping out of a long black limousine. She wore her usual mini-skirt, red today, and a tight white tube top. She was apparently braless. She strutted over towards the huddled group, matching red purse in hand. She stopped in front of Sesshomaru and put her non-purse-holding hand on her hip. "And I'll be sharing a cabin with Inuyasha," she said with a smirk, trying to hide it the best she could with a fake innocent smile.

"No," Sesshomaru said sternly, clearly annoyed at being interrupted, "you will be sharing a cabin with no one as your assigned, co-worker, if you will has not showed up—"

"Sorry I'm late!" Hojo shouted, putting the breaks on his bike. He parked it on the spot and took the luggage bag that hung from the handlebars. "What'd I miss?"

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance and continued on with his instructions. "Hojo, Souresusu, you two will be in Cabin D, _together_." Kikyo huffed and stomped towards the line of counselors. She stopped about three meters away from Kagome and leaned her weight on her right foot, and crossed her arms. She glared at a nearby tree as if she were to melt it with her eyes. Hojo shrugged at walked towards whom he assumed to be 'Souresusu'.

"When'd _she_ sign up to be a counselor?" Sango asked the raven-haired girl standing next to her.

"I don't know, probably when she somehow found out about Inuyasha being one. Always following him around, can't she see that he doesn't like her anymore?" Kagome responded.

"If you ask me, I think someone's _jealo-o-ous_," Sango smirked and look at cloud overhead, innocently.

Kagome sharply exhaled in denial. "W-what, you mean me?"

Sango coughed. "Mebbe…" Kagome blushed and looked in the other direction. But then there _he_ was. The hanyou was just standing there as she was, whispering something to Miroku.

"When'd _she_ sign up?" Inuyasha whispered to the human boy.

"Most likely when she found out that you did, whenever that was," he whispered back.

"Ah, shit. Why does this happen to me? 'This'll be a Kikyo-free summer,' I though. Feh," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Sesshomaru started to call the kids' names and what cabin they were in. When the kiddos heard their names, they walked nervously towards their line and behind their counselors.

"And Momiji and... Botan…?" he read, looking up at the remaining children. The two girls, one with short brown hair and the other with longer black hair, nodded at the mention of their names. "You two will be in Cabin A," Sesshomaru finished.

"Wow, he sure does keep things all orderly here, huh?" Sango whispered to Kuri who was standing next to her. Kikyo was complaining (quite loudly, I might add) about her new Gucci shoes (A/N: Nope, don't own Gucci. If I did, why would I be writing a fic instead of spending all of my money on summer homes, eh? Well, I'll just put this little 'disclaimer' in anyhow…) getting mud all over them.

Kuri didn't like Kikyo, and she never did, even when Kikyo and Inuyasha were going out. Kuri had only been the girlfriend-of-the-brother's-that-spent-most-of-her-time-at-the-apartment then, but she had seen enough of Kikyo so that they didn't exactly get along. Kuri kept glancing at Kikyo with aggravation. _'Ugh, that whiny brat. Don't come to a camp with high-heels. It's called logic. Sheesh.'_

Kurisutaru looked around and spotted Mai sleeping in a tree. Not how you'd expect someone to sleep in a tree – that is if you expect anyone to at all – but she bent her knees over the branch and hung upside down, arms crossed. She held the loop to Haru's leash that was connected to his black collar with one hand. Haru was jumping and struggling to break free of the sleeping girl's surprisingly strop grip. Kuri grinned as a plan formed in her mind. She slinked around the tree and behind Mai so she faced her back.

Kuri coughed as if she was preparing to sing the final note of a grand opera and cupped her hands around her mouth. She bent down so her hands were right by Mai's ear. Kuri took a deep breath and yelled, "WAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" The girl being addressed shot up and swung up to sit on the branch instead of hanging from it. She jerked around frantically repeating the words, "Who's there! What do you want from me!" But, as Kuri planned, Mai had let go of the anxious puppy's leash when she shot up. And, also as Kuri had planned, Haru went to 'play' with the closest person he could find. Kikyo.

Haru the puppy-dog romped across the dirt and sprang onto, no, _tackled_ Kikyo to the ground. No, not ground, _mud_. He stood with his muddy paws on Kikyo's stomach and licked at her face, which she was attempting to shield with her hands. All of the kids, including the ones in Kikyo's own cabin, were laughing. It wasn't certain whether they were laughing at or with Kikyo. Even Sesshomaru chuckled slightly, but Inuyasha and Kuri were probably the two that were guffawing the hardest, almost falling to the ground to join Kikyo in the mud-fall.

Kikyo spat disgustedly trying to shake and brush off the puppy and finally succeeded after a couple dozen more licks. She sat up, all huffy, mud-caked hair covering her face. The girl blew so that some strands of hair uncovered on side of her face, the side facing everyone. She glared at the smiling puppy that romped back to its caretaker, Mai, then to Kuri, who grinned and waved 'innocently', and then to Kagome. Kagome still let a small giggle and bent down.

Offering a hand to Kikyo, Kagome said, "Here, give me your hand."

"I don't need _your_ help, girl," Kikyo scowled, slapping Kagome's hand away from her. Kagome retracted her now mud-speckled hand. Kikyo slammed both hands into the puddle, getting even more splotches of mud around, and lifted herself up. She stood, cross-armed; leaning on her right leg, shoe strapped only to her heel and sprawled on the ground. She huffed and turned her head to the side as the laughter finally died down.

"All right then, everybody, make your way to your cabin, following your counselors," Sesshomaru continued to instruct the campers, and counselors sort of along the way, "Your counselors have been given more instructions and will tell you inside your accommodations." (A/N: Haha, big word… X3)

The eight counselors started towards their assigned labeled cabins in the front of their lines. Hojo nervously followed Kikyo. They both eyed the raven-and-silver-haired couple and sighed loudly and obviously. They glanced at each other suspiciously and awkwardly as they arrived at the door. A mixture of nervous laughter and icebreaker attempts of "Okay! So, uh, yeah!"s and "Um, okay, so uh, bye…!"s echoed through the empty cabin as the two led their little campers inside.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: Waaaaaah, I can't write that good anymore. Just kidding. But seriously. XD I don't like the way I wrote some parts. I had them in my head, yennoe, but it's hard to put down into narrative words… Damn, I wish I could make a doujinshi or something… Damn. Anyhoo, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I just never got a chance to write! Okay, so I did, but whenever I did I forgot or did something else… Or… Yes! I'M LAZY! I'M SO SORRY! AAAAH! GOMEN! TT I feel bad now. I also intended this chapter to be longer but I wanted to post something soon, so here… Ahahah, I just realized now how bad the last names are. Ahahahahah. Ajire, Uindo, _Souresusu _or whatever? Ahahaha... Anyhoo, hope you like it. Please R&R!

Also, I dunno if I should have Miroku cursed with the Kazaana in this fic or not. Review and tell me what you think. --


	11. Chapter Eleven: Accidents Happen

A/N: Aw, thanks you all who reviewed! I can't thank you enough for supporting me and my horrible writing. XD Here are some of my replies:

**NDD ClueLeSs**: Actually, when I was trying to come up with last names, I find this crummy English to Japanese translator (which I later found out didn't translate the actual word, but just how it would be pronounced/'spelled'/etc.) and I typed in "soulless" (don't ask) and it came up with... well, sour milk, as you put it. XD And I just kept with it, as I couldn't think of anything better.

**FlamingRedFox**: Thanks for putting up with my ridiculous and pointless eMails. X3 And the review too. XD (I swear I do that too much lately…)

**Invisiblecows**: Awww, you favorited my story? Tears I'm so happy! Glomp Hahahaha. Juuuust kidding… But seriously, that means a lot to me. :3

Oh yeah, and by the way, I'm not going to have Miroku's Kazaana (sp? oO) in this story. This is too much of a humor type story. XD (See? There it is again! Haha...) Well, anyhow, here's to the much-needed update, eh? Oh yeah, and you'll be seeing some characters not in the series that I made up just now. What? I needed extras! This chapter'll be mostly for just introducing the campers and crap... oO Oh yeah, if you see stupid little things like this oO throughout this story, don't pay attention to them. They were supposed to be faces and stuff with underscores, but apparently FF's document thinger is a big poopyface.

Now on with the chapter! (You can kick me AFTER you read, mmkay? Hides (Oh, and if my writing style's changed a bit... Um, it's not my fault.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. I do NOT... NOTNOTNOTNOTNOTNOTNOT. Not.

--

Chapter Eleven: Accidents Happen

"Noooo, five more minutes, I promiiiiise..." the redhead muttered, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Ayame, just get up. I let you sleep in way longer than I shoulda anyhow," Kouga sighed, lightly nudging the sleeping girl with his foot.

Ayame groaned in irritation. "Fiiiine," she mumbled and threw the covers to the foot of the bed and sat up. She sleepily dragged herself out the door to the girls' bathroom, but not before grabbing her bag full of clothes, makeup, et cetera.

In the bathroom, Ayame dumped her bag on the ground and rubbed her eyes in front of one of the many mirrors across on wall. She yawned and stretched.

"Just got up, now didya?" a voice said. The redhead turned and smiled at her friend.

"Hmmm. Why yes, I did, Kagome. So what's it to ya," Ayame replied, taking a brush out of her green bag and running it through her wild hair and yawned again. "What time is it?"

"Mm," Kagome stared, closing her mouth to hold her toothbrush with no hands, and using her now vacant hand to roll up her sleeve to check her watch, "7:45," she managed to spit out, along with some very foamy toothpaste into the sink, "And it shays he'e dat we have to be ou' by eight o' cyock."

So in record time, the two got ready and dressed to meet the rest of the group outside, ready for counseling duty. At the area they were assigned houses when they first arrived at Camp Shikon were Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Kuri along with the campers. The two girls quickly joined their so-called "co-worker" (Inuyasha and Kouga) with the rest of their house.

"Okay, since today is the first official day of this here camp, you all go back to your house and get to know each other. Meet back in the cafeteria in twenty minutes and the rest of the day's schedule will be given." Sesshomaru announced flatly and walked back to his quarters.

Everyone left simply looked at each other and shrugged, then headed off back to their cabins.

"So, that's it?" Sango asked Kuri, who was about to do the same as Sesshomaru and head back to the main cabin for a doughnut.

"Well, today was gonna be a bit more camp-like, but I convinced Sesshy to slow it down. Don't worry, I've got something fun planned ahead," Kuri answered smiling, almost smirking...

--

"Alright! Everyone, sit," Kagome instructed cheerfully as the half dozen kids in House C looked around at each other with confusion, "_Sit_," she said more sternly. They sat.

"Okay! So everyone tell us a little about yourself. Like, name, age, your favorite thing, least favorite thing...? Who wants to go first?" Kagome continued, sitting on the bottom bunk bed next to Sango. "No one? Okay, well, I'll start off. Hello, everyone. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm eighteen years old, just graduated high school. I like cooking and archery," she started, "and I hate homework," earning nods from the kids. Kagome continued, "and um... That's it for me! You go next, Sango."

"Huh? Oh, right. Um, I'm Sango Taijiya. Eighteen years old. Um, I like martial arts and other sports, I guess. And uh..." She chuckled almost malevolently and said, "and I hate perverts," shaking her fist. Kagome giggled, as she knew Sango was referring to Miroku. Kagome put her hand on Sango's fist and lowered it. "That'll be enough Sango. Now who's next?" she looked around for the first person she recognized. "Okay, how about you, Souta?"

Souta widened his eyes and pointed to himself mouthing the word, "Me?" He looked around nervously. "Well, erm, I'm Souta Higurashi—" he started when Kagome interrupted with a proud, "Higurashi. Y'hear? _My_ little bro. Go on."

"Yes, Kagome's brother and I'm eight years old. Erm, I like video games and soccer, and um... I suppose my least favorite thing is when my sis forgets her things and I have to bring them to school for her," he continued and finished with a grin. The kids giggled and Kagome blushed out of embarrassment. _'Souta! Why'd you have to go and mention that?'_

"Thanks for that, _bro_. Now who next? Ah! Shippo, you go," Kagome suggested to the next person that looked familiar besides her brother. Shippo was in the same grade as Souta.

Souta lightly elbowed the ribs of the fox demon beside him who was busy playing with a small toy top. "What? Oh, right, okay. Well, I'm Shippo Watanabe (A/N: Ah! Sorry! I couldn't think of a name! ; I just used the last name of his Japanese voice actor!), and I'm also eight, and I like candy, playing tricks I guess, and fire..." he started, with a little drool and chuckling at the last 'favorite thing' earning a few uneasy looks, "and my least favorite thing is when my mom doesn't bring me candy when she comes home from the store... Also when she brings me that yucky kind... Yeah... Okay, I'm done..." he said, going back to his top.

Following, there was a shy eight-year-old hanyou girl who liked bats. Then a twelve-year-old human girl who liked kittens and rainbows perhaps a bit too much... Then lastly a boy, the oldest camper of the cabin at eleven-years-old, who seemed to think of nothing but fire. He'd probably get along well with Shippo... And lastly a nervous and awkward ten-year old girl thought she was from Mars and sent to Earth to gather information on human beings.

After everyone got to know each other, they set outside towards a building with a sign in front that read "Cafeteria".

--

"Aw, dammit. I'm hungry. We haven't eaten anything since last night, you know," Inuyasha complained groggily.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I am aware of that. Now let's just get this over with so we can go," Miroku replied calmly.

_BAM. _

All of a sudden Inuyasha crashed facedown into the floor. Everyone turned their heads to look at the broken floorboards. Inuyasha stood up, shook his head, and continued as if nothing had happened. He then jumped on the top a random bunk bed and laid on his back, head hanging off the side, as Miroku plopped down on the bottom bed. The six of the kids of Cabin B clambered onto the other three bunk beds in the small cabin room.

"Alright, now everybody will say something about themselves — preferably just maybe your name, age and maybe something more – and we'll leave for breakfast. Let's be quick about it, shall we? I'll start off. My name is Miroku Houshi and I am eighteen years old. I was born on the 29th of November of the year 1988. I live with my parents in a small house in Tokyo and I am the only child. My hobbies include..." Miroku babbled on as Inuyasha mumbled to himself, "And that's Miroku's definition of 'quick'..."

"...But I must say that the summers in Holland are actually quite nice. Inuyasha, you go next."

Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha Taisho. Eighteen years. I like Ramen noodles, and I hate school and new moons. Somebody else go," the hanyou said bluntly in five seconds flat, perhaps making up for Miroku's ten-minute oral autobiography.

Nobody spoke for a long time. Finally, someone decided to break the silence.

"Okay, I'm Satoru Saito, eight years old. I like a lot of things, but I definitely don't like fire..." he said nervously. (Yeah, he wouldn't get along with that pyromaniac from Cabin C...? oO XD)

Following were a pair of eleven-year-old twins named Akina and Akeno who seemed to finish each other's sentences, and then a ditsy ten-year-old girl with braids that drifted off into her own little world every once in a while. (But of course Miroku hit on her and Akina, despite their young ages...) Then, another silence.

"Uh, I'm Kohaku Taijiya and I'm twelve. I like playing sports and—" All of a sudden Miroku appeared inches from his face. Kohaku flinched, startled.

"Taijiya, did you say?" Kohaku nodded slowly. "So you would be Sango Taijiya's younger brother?" He nodded again. Miroku stared at him straight in the eye.

Silence.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Miroku!" Miroku stood up abruptly and put out his hand cheerfully. Kohaku shook it hesitantly. Then immediately, Miroku bent back down to his stance right up in Kohaku's face, narrowed eyes looking straight into Kohaku's. Kohaku flinched again, unsure if he should run out of there or hit Miroku with a bat or something. "Does she talk about me?"

"Who...?"

"Sango."

"Um. Sure."

"SCORE!" Miroku exclaimed, standing up again.

"Um, can I go now? We're supposed to be leaving in like, two minutes..." a girl said.

Miroku looked at the girl. He somehow appeared right in front of her, his hands on hers. "Of course, fair lady. And what would your name be?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes for he knew what would be coming.

But Inuyasha was wrong. The girl smiled and answered, "My name is Koharu Sawanabe," she started when Miroku said, "Ah, Koharu, what a lovely name for such a lovely lady..." "And I'm thirteen," Koharu stated as Miroku grinned still.

"Okay, sorry to break this up, but it's breakfast time, so I'm going whether you come or not." Inuyasha said and jumped off the bed and headed out.

--

"Alright! We're gonna do this fast and simple so we can get to the cafeteria as fast as we can," Ayame said sternly, "Everyone, name, age, color."

"Color?" Kouga asked.

"Psht, _favorite_ color, of course, duh," Ayame said as if it was all too obvious.

"Ah. Right. Because that's the most important thing for people to know..." Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Me. Ayame Uindo. Eighteen. Green. Kouga! Go!"

"Uh, Kouga Ajire, eighteen, and uh, blue...?"

"Right! Let's go! You there!" she said like a military general, pointing to one of the older girls with short brown hair.

"Um, Momiji Tsumori, thirteen, and uh, red," the girl replied uncertainly.

"Good! You, girl! Go!" Ayame said, now pointing to a black-haired girl next to the one called Momiji.

"Er, Botan Tsumori. Also, thirteen. And er, light blue." Ayame nodded, and then pointed to a younger girl with short, black pigtails.

"Mayu Saito, ten years old, and um, I guess red." Then the crazed redhead nodded towards the youngest, a boy, then a girl with short black hair, then to another boy.

"Makoto Sato, nine, green." Ayame nodded in approval.

"Kameko Tanaka, thirteen, pink," the girl said with the highest voice there ever was on the face of the planet.

"Kyoshi Nakamura, twelve, and gray..." the last boy said somberly.

"Okay! Good work, everyone. Now, let's head out!" Ayame spun on her heel and marched out the door, Kouga and the rest of the house following behind, rolling their eyes all the way.

--

"I am NOT going to talk to those kids and 'get to know them,' okay? I am NOT. Bottom line. I'm going to take a nap because that stupid trumpet woke me up super early and I need my beauty rest, so I'll just see you in the cafeteria, okay... What was your name?" Kikyo said angrily.

"Uh, my name is Hojo. But if you refuse to talk with kids, may I ask why you ever signed up to be a counselor in the first place?"

"Uh! It's because... Because... Err, no you may not!" Kikyo retorted and stormed out to a small joining room where the bunk bed was for the counselors of Cabin D.

Hojo sighed, knowing there was no use trying to get through to her. He decided to have the kids sit in a circle and say their names and ages.

In Cabin D, there were four girls and two boys, totaling half a dozen just like all the other cabins. Eight-year-old Rin, Souten, and Hitomi, and then ten-year-old Yukiko, twelve-year-old Torio, and lastly thirteen-year-old Kanosuke. Hojo let the kids chat amongst themselves until it was time to leave. Five minutes before they did, he went and somehow convinced Kikyo to get up, and all of Cabin D left for breakfast.

--

"Ah! Yes! FOOD!" Inuyasha yelled as soon as he stomped through the doors and ran to a row of several long tables against the wall. He took a large plate and started to pile in heaps of eggs, rice, ladles of soup, _butter_, _salt,_ and every other food that was there.

Apparently he had gotten there last of all the counselors save for Miroku, as he was most likely busy flirting with Koharu.

The camp's cafeteria was a good size for this amount of people. There were a total of six long, wooden tables for eating in two rows, an aisle between the rows from the entrance to the actual food. The four tables closest to the entrance had a small, folded piece of thick paper on the end closest to the aisle that read "CAMPERS." The farthest table back to the right side of the aisle had a sign labeled "COUNSELORS," and the table across it, to the left of the aisle, had a sign labeled, "STAFF."

Inuyasha brought back his dual plates overfilling with food and sat down at the table next to Kouga and across from Kagome.

Ayame was complaining about starving countries in Africa, Sango's nails almost cut into her palm as she kept having to tell Miroku not to hit on thirteen-year-olds at the table behind (aka Koharu, Momiji, and Botan), but of course Miroku did so anyhow, and Kouga was just trying to tune out Ayame's rambling. Next to Kagome was Hojo and they were chatting about old memories when they went to the same school, and Inuyasha was stuffing his face to stop himself from punching Hobo. I mean Hojo.

Kikyo was walking down the aisle with a cup of tea and looked for the counselor's table. She smiled and ran to sit down next to Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha! It was so nice of you to save me a seat right next to you!" Kikyo said, leaning on his shoulder. He pushed her off.

"Hey, I'm eating here, so piss off." Kikyo looked taken aback.

"Inuyasha, that's no way to talk to a girl," Kagome scolded. Even if she and Kikyo never got along, she couldn't help but correct Inuyasha's manners.

"What? I don't like to be bothered when I'm eating, okay, wench?" A vein in Kagome's head popped.

Ayame stopped talking, Kouga took his fingers out of his ears, Sango stopped yelling, and Miroku stopped flirting as they all turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Did. You. Just. Call. Me. A. _Wench_?" Kagome asked as calmly as she could.

Inuyasha caught himself. "Erm... Yes...?" He faked an innocent smile.

Kagome let out a long hard exhale, her eyes closed. "Well, okay, then..." the others were waiting for the usual chastisement in silence. "I'm glad we got that settled then." Her eyes still closed, fists still clenched on top of the table. "So let's just... have pleasant conversation while we sit here."

_BAM. _

Inuyasha's face somehow all of a sudden crashed into his plate. By now, everyone in the whole room was staring. He lifted his face up and wiped most of the food off with his hand, shaking it off onto his plate… s.

"What the hell just happened?" Ayame, Sango, Kikyo, Kouga, Miroku, and Hojo all said in unison.

"I don't... I don't know," Kagome and Inuyasha then said at the same time. But Kagome's tone was innocent and unknowing, while Inuyasha's was irritated and suspicious.

"Uh, Inuyasha, here," Ayame said hesitantly, splitting the silence of confusion, and handed Inuyasha a napkin, "Perhaps we should just... Continue... Eating...? Just forget what all happened in the past five minutes... Sound good?" Everyone nodded and shrugged timidly.

But every time Inuyasha would put his chopsticks down to take another bite, he would slam it into his plate, making a very...

_Thwack. _

...loud...

_Thwack. _

...unnerving...

_Thwack. _

...each...

_Thwack. _

...time.

Miroku spun around on the bench to face the table behind theirs once again to flirt with the girls. Koharu kept giggling while Momiji and Botan were rolling their eyes.

"So twins, are you two?" Miroku said to Botan and Momiji.

"Fraternal twins," Botan said firmly.

"So what's it to you?" Momiji said just as sternly.

"Well, would either one of you..." he took both their hands in his.

Sango knew what question was coming. She shook her head is repulsion. _'Damn you, Miroku, and your lecherous ways..._

"...do me the honor of bearing my child."

_Slap. Whack. Slap. _

Ouch, three hits in one question.

Miroku sat there rubbing the areas on his face and back of his head where he had just been hit as the two sisters turned around to continue eating quite huffily. Sango sat, eating her meal as if she hadn't just smacked Miroku backside the head.

He turned to Koharu. "Eh heh, Koharu...?" "Yes?" Sango was getting even more annoyed. "Would _you_ do the honor of bearing my child?" The two girls that had just been asked that same question rolled their eyes in disgust as Sango did the same.

Tears almost filled Koharu's eyes. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck. His eyes were full of surprise, as were everyone else's at the two tables.

All of a sudden from across the room, a voice said, "What the _hell_!" Everybody turned their attention towards the staff table to see Kuri's face full of outrage, her fist clenching a single chopstick that was jammed _in_ the wooden table. She looked at all the weird faces everyone was giving her. "What? Oh, right, _sorry_. Keh..." she said like she didn't just somehow pop into someone else's problem, and turned back to poke at her food.

"Seriously, _what?_" Kouga said to Koharu who was still hugging Miroku. She finally released Miroku, allowing him to breathe.

"I'm going to bear Miroku's child!" she replied happily.

Ayame coughed for attention. "Um, you _do_ know that there's an age difference right? And that well, it's kind of..."

"Gross." Inuyasha finished.

Koharu ignored the 'gross' factor and replied, "Well, I know I'm only thirteen..." Kagome coughed – no, _gagged_ – loudly. "But I'll still do it, if it's okay with Miroku..."

Miroku was too shocked to talk, and he hardly opened his mouth when Sango said, "Well of course it's okay with Miroku. It was Miroku who asked the question after all. I mean, who asks someone a yes or no question when the asker can't accept a yes? Hm? Tell me that," speedy yet casually, simply taking a bite of toast.

They all looked at her, stunned. "What?" she said innocently, "If someone finally agrees to... bear Miroku's child, I think they should have that right," she continued, now with a little less casualty in her voice and a hint of anger, and was now practically stabbing through the plate with her chopsticks. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell she was infuriated. Or perhaps jealous, even?

The finished eating in an awkward silence, relieved when Sesshomaru finally got everyone's attention for the day's events.

"Today, was originally planned for a six kilometer hike..." he started, earning quite a few groans, "but due to... circumstances..." he glanced over at Kuri, who just flashed a big smile, "there was a change of plans." Everyone cheered. "Instead, this week will be committed to sports to start off the camp. Six stations: volleyball, tennis, baseball, archery, dodgeball, and swimming. Two cabins per station." More cheering. "Go until one, and then meet back here for lunch. The rest of the day you have free. Then meet back here at six for dinner. That is all."

The group started separating into their own cabin groups, went back to their cabins to change appropriately, and then headed off towards either the tennis court, or the gym.

"So is this your ingenious plan, Kuri?" Sango said.

"Uh, well, this is the best I could get out of him. It was either a sports week, or a... Cleaning the restrooms week..." she made a face.

Sango blinked. "Yeah, sports day's good," she agreed.

--

"Okay, so where are we supposed to go?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Erm..." Sango scanned a small piece of paper that was handed out to one counselor of each cabin with the schedule. On the small index-card was a table with seven columns and five rows. The top row labeled, "Cabin," and "Day (#)" for the next six. The chart stated which cabins played what sport together on what day. "Let's see... Days one and four we have tennis and dodgeball with Inuyasha and Miroku. Days two and five we have volleyball and archery with Kikyo and Hojo. And days three and six we have Baseball and swimming with Ayame and Kouga," she read off.

"Hm, so we'll be playing tennis with Inuyasha..." Kagome said, almost to herself.

"And Miroku," Sango corrected, fists clenching at her sides.

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out, "Oh, right. You still mad at him?"

"Chyeah, well duh. Wouldn't you be mad if you witnessed an 18-year-old lecher hit on a thirteen-year-old girl?"

"Um, I _was_ there..."

"Then why aren't you mad?" Sango practically screamed.

Kagome shrugged and mumbled to herself, "Because I don't got a crush on the lecher, that's why." She snickered.

The two girls and the campers of House C arrived at the hard tennis courts with Cabin B following not too far behind. There were a total of eight courts, all aligned into two rows, much like the tables of the cafeteria. There were dozens of rackets on a shed-like structure just to the side, along with buckets of bright, yellow-green tennis balls. Everyone paired up and set off towards a court.

"Shall we play doubles?" Kagome suggested. Sango nodded and they made their way to the far side of the leftmost court.

"Yo! Guys!" Sango yelled from across the court. Inuyasha and Miroku looked up. "Wanna do doubles?"

Miroku put on a lecherous smirk. "Well, dear Sango – "

"_Tennis_ doubles you perverted moron!" Sango cut off angrily.

--

"Alright!" Ayame said, obviously excited and ready to play. She clapped her hands and rubbed them together rapidly.

"Ergh, I don't want to play this stupid game," Kikyo whined.

"Okay, you can be on my team," Ayame said, "Oi! Boys!" she waved over at Kouga and Hojo. "Whadda ya say to a game of girls against guys, 'uh?"

"But there are more girls than there are boys," Hojo started to point out before Kouga cut him off.

"Nah, we can take them. It's like giving them a head start. It'll be a piece of cake," Kouga smirked.

Ayame glowered. "Oh! What, you think you can take us on?"

"Excuse me, 'us?'" Kikyo said.

"You think just because we're girls that you, a big strong _manly_ man, are better?" Ayame continued with sarcasm.

"Pfft, no problem. Me and Hobo can take you chicks on anytime, right, Hobo?"

"Um, firstly, it's Hojo, not Hobo. And secondly—" Hojo said timidly.

"Oh, _really?_ Well how about we make this a little more interesting then?"

Kouga ticked an eyebrow. "How much you thinking?"

"Five-hundred yen?"

"Make it a thousand."

"Make it _five_-thousand." Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"Make it _ten_-thousand."

"What? Betting? You guys, I don't think—" Hojo tried to say, but was of course, unnoticed in all the competition.

"_Twenty_-thousand."

"How 'bout we make it **_FIFTY-thous_**—"

"Ayame!" Kikyo shouted.

"What? I was just trying to spice things up!" Ayame shrugged.

"Well then throw some paprika on his head and stop wasting my money!" (A/N: Okay, I _may_ have gotten this part's idea from _FRIENDS_ (which I do not own by the way... --), but hey! It works, dunnit? ;)

Ayame and Kouga blinked.

"Should we make it five-hundred?" Kouga suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She nodded and they gathered their teams. Ayame and the girls on one side of the white painted line, Kouga and the guys on the other. A dozen and a half different colored kickballs lined atop that line, ready to be thrown.

--

"Go, Miroku! Whoooo!" Koharu cheered on. By now, all the campers were too worn out and sitting to the side, or on top of a net's post, watching the counselors' game raging on.

"Ah, why thank you lady Koharu. And may I saw again that you're looking awfully fine in that skirt—"

_WHAM._

Miroku fell backwards from the impact of tennis ball to his forehead and crashed onto the ground.

"Sango! That's the eighth time! I think you may be doing this on purpose," Kagome said.

"What? I would never!" Sango replied melodramatically.

"Oh wouldn't you?" Kagome ticked an eyebrow.

"No, no, I'm quite alright..." Miroku stumbled up back onto his feet, rubbing his latest bump on his head. "I just wish we were playing by official rules..." Before the actual game started, the three were trying to explain to Inuyasha the rules of tennis, but instead just gave up since it was apparently too complicated for Inuyasha to understand. They then decided to hit back and forth, but whenever someone hit the ball out of bounds, not over the net, et cetera, the other team would get a point.

Right now the score was 30 to 7. In favor of Inuyasha and Miroku, due to Sango's... Mishaps.

"All right, Miroku, your serve," Inuyasha said.

Miroku tossed the ball upwards and lightly hit it over the net.

"I got it!" Kagome shouted to Sango ahead of time.

But Sango sprinted over and whacked the ball instead with astounding speed.

"AH!" Miroku yelped and shielded his face with racket. Surprisingly, the speed of how the ball was going already made up for Miroku's lack of swing, and flew over the net again. "Phew."

Sango scowled. She swung her racket behind her, then to meet the tennis ball slightly in front of her.

_WHAM_.

Miroku buckled down to his knees, holding his stomach. A small yellow tennis ball slowly rolled from his direction. Koharu came running over.

"Miroku, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm... I'm fine..." he managed to get out. Koharu shot a look at Sango, who just shrugged innocently.

"Erm, looks like we're uneven now..." Kagome said nervously as Koharu helped Miroku over to the side.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep going with Inuyasha, I'm beat." Sango shrugged, losing her interest in the game.

"Okay, here we go," Inuyasha said, serving the ball.

They hit it back and forth lightly, but then Kagome hit it a little too far and out of range.

Amazingly, Inuyasha made it just in time, but hit it back a little too hard.

Kagome shrieked and closed her eyes, swinging away.

_WHAM._

Everyone stood silent. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She saw Inuyasha, kneeling on the ground. His eyes were closed, but you could still see pain in his face. He cringed there for a long while, before muttering, "...Ow."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! Where did I hit you?" Kagome said worriedly.

Inuyasha looked up and at her straight in the eye, unblinking. Kagome was getting uneasy.

"Feh... Let's just say... That I may never have a reason... To ask Miroku's question, hm?" he muttered.

"Oh... Eh heh... heh... Well, err, accidents happen, ne?" Kagome sweat dropped. "Well, uh, it's time to meet for lunch, so shall we be going?" She forced a smile.

--

"Ha! Missed me! Sucker!" Ayame teased Kouga.

He frowned and dodged another of Ayame's throws. "Right back atcha."

Kikyo stood there in the corner, examining her nails. She sighed and flicked off a piece of fuzz from her blouse, and then blew some hair away from her face. Everyone was so caught up in the game, unlike she, that no one noticed her.

Then all of a sudden, an orange kickball came rolling towards her slowly. She looked at it for a while. Then blinked. Kikyo tapped the ball with her foot. "Oh, look at that, I'm out," she said with a fake sigh. No one responded. "I said look. At. That. I'm. Out," she said once more, but louder and with more emphasis.

Still no response. She shrugged and made her way to the bench.

Eventually, more and more started to join Kikyo on the side, as more and more started to get out. Soon, Ayame and Kouga were the only ones in the entire gym, just throwing and dodging balls like crazy.

Panting, Ayame and Kouga each had one ball in hand, the rest too near the center line to be safe to get. They looked at each other square in the eye. They gave one final throw, all of their strength left in it. Too tired to dodge, a light blue ball hit Ayame's shoulder, and a bright green one hitting Kouga in the chest.

They fell backwards onto the floor, still panting. Everyone on the side bench just looked at them.

Finally, Kouga lifted his head up. "Call it a tie?" he sighed.

"Yeah," Ayame wheezed.

--

"Are you sure you're okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, supporting his left side.

Inuyasha could barely walk. Actually, he _couldn't_ walk, unless you count hopping with your feet touching walking. Miroku could walk some, but it consisted of mostly stumbles and trips. Koharu supported Miroku's right side, and Sango supported the remaining sides of both Miroku and Inuyasha, as she was obviously the strongest one (that was able to walk) in the two groups.

"Yeah... I'll be fine. S'long as we're going to lunch," Inuyasha groaned.

"Why's that?"

"There'll be _ice_."

"I never thought there would be a day when I'd be in this much pain due to a bunch of balls..." Miroku chuckled.

"Now is not the time to be making sick jokes, Houshi," Sango said firmly, obviously still mad.

"Sango! Kagome!" a voice called from somewhere to the side.

They all looked over to see Ayame waving.

"Oh, hey Ayame!" Kagome said with a grin.

The redhead came over to join them, and was followed not too long after by Kouga, Hojo, Kikyo, and the kids from Cabins A and D.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Ayame inquired, referring to Inuyasha's and Miroku's states of condition, "What'd they do this time?"

"If you're implying that it was punishment, you are sadly mistaken. These were but accidents," Sango said.

"Chyeah, _mine_ was," Kagome said.

"What was that?"

"Err, nothing!"

"Inuyasha, honey! What really happened?" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha cringed at the volume. Sensitive ears, you know? Kikyo shot a glare at Kagome. "_You_ did this, didn't you, girl?"

"Hey now, first of all, the name's Kagome, not 'girl,' a'ight? Second of all, it was a pure accident. Some might call it defense, even," she replied.

"Psht, defense my ass," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome kicked him in the shin. "Ow... Just be lucky that you'll never have to feel this kind of pain..."

Sango and Ayame rolled their eyes as Kouga snickered quietly.

They were nearly to the cafeteria doors when they saw Kuri stumbling out of them with a dazed look on her face.

"Kuri?" Ayame said.

No response.

"KURI," Ayame, Sango, Kagome, and Kouga said loudly in unison. (Inuyasha and Miroku were in too much pain, apparently.)

"Huh?" she said.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked with worry.

"Oh, nothing... It's just that... that..." Kuri started to say solemnly.

"That what?" Now, they all had concern in their eyes.

"It's Sesshy... He... He..."

--

A/N: BAM! And that's the end of Chapter Eleven! HAHA! Cliffhanger, ne? If not... DAMMIT! XD But yay, I finally finished. Now, my goal of posting at least one chapter before the end of summer has been reached! Booyah! Anyhoo, I'll start Chapter Twelve right now because I have a really good idea:D

Yeah, the ages I _sort_ of based of the anime (campers), but of course I made up half of the campers, so whatever. And, the last names of most of them were just regular Japanese surnames. I was gonna use Takahashi on one of them, but that would be... Weird... Am I right? X3

Oh yeah, REVIEW! Review like CRAZY, a'ight? WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO-a-HOOOOOOO!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Revenge

A/N: And yes, my usual replies to recent reviews…

**XxKagomeHatersUnitexX**: Thank you so much for the compliments and support! But I want to tell you some stuff... I started this fic super long ago, right? And then, for some reason I had something against Kikyo then, no idea why. Now she's one of my favorite characters of IY, but I have to continue what I had for her so far earlier in this story. ( I have a good idea now, though, so she doesn't come out as an actual bitch, a'ight? I'm not sure when I'll be able to fit that in though, it'll probably be really later on, but it'll happen! Thanks so much again for all the support!

**Local-Kagome**: Heheh, you could not be more wrong... Thanks for the review!

**Sesshomaru's-gal**: Waaii, thank you for all the reviews. TwT You really don't have to do that… ((TearsOfJoy)) Anyhoo... The answers to some of your questions: _Kuso_ is Japanese for basically "shit" or "damn" and a _doujinshi_ is a fan comic. But I've gotten a lot better at drawing since I started this fic! ((Dances)) But I still can't draw the IY cast… xD; Just summa my own characters. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Or do I? ((IsSlapped))

--

Chapter Twelve: Revenge

"He... He..." Kuri stuttered grimly.

"He what, Kuri?" Kagome said with urgency in her voice.

Kuri sniffed once, and took a breath. They were all silent, waiting for her answer.

"He forgot to record Trivia-no-Izumi for me before we left!" she screeched with frustration.

Everyone sweat dropped.

They all yelled their versions of "Kuri! Don't get us all worried like that over little things!" somewhat simultaneously.

Kuri pouted and sighed yet again. "Well, sorry, but that's a good show..."

"But that's still not a reason to get us worked up over. It's just a TV show—"

"Hello! Man in pain here!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Well you're not much a _man, _now, are you?" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha glared at her in defeat. "Okay, okay, let's get you two to the clinic." She rolled her eyes.

And so, the girls (aka Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kuri, and even Kikyo) went and left Miroku and Inuyasha at the clinic to rest and heal while Kouga and Hojo were left to take the dozens of kids to the cafeteria. Soon after, the five girls joined the two, oh-so responsible guys, in the cafeteria for lunch, a free-to-do-anything afternoon ahead.

--

"Okay, there has _got_ to be a way to get back at those two," Inuyasha said to Miroku.

The two sat in their own room that adjoined to a bigger room where the kids of Cabin B stayed, Inuyasha lying on his top bed, Miroku sitting on the bottom. The six campers of that house were out swimming or playing dodgeball or at the candy shop, so the two friends were the only ones in the small cabin.

"For what? They _were_ accidents," Miroku answered.

"Keh, I'd think you'd be the last person to say that."

"What?"

"Err, nothing. But we really need a plan to get back at those two."

Miroku sighed. "But there isn't any reason to."

"That's not the point! The point is that they put us in some serious pain—"

"Are you suggesting that we beat them with bats or something, Inuyasha?" Miroku interrupted with a sarcastic kind of tone in his voice.

"Wha? I'm not _that_ brutal. They're girls after all. Just something embarrassing would do..." Inuyasha stroked his chin, trying to think of a good plan. Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed, giving up any ingenious plan to try and persuade the hanyou out of it.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha snapped straight up and pointed his finger at the ceiling. Miroku could have sworn he saw a little light bulb appear over the silver-white mess of hair.

"I've got it!" Inuyasha said excitedly. He grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him out the door and across the wide, circular dirt area from the side of Cabins A and B to the side of Cabins C and D.

"Inuyasha! I don't think lady Kagome or lady Sango," he started, then shuddered at the thought of a fist coming right at his face, "would appreciate us barging in their—"

"Feh, don't worry about them. I overheard 'em saying that they would be hanging with Ayame and Kuri somewhere." Inuyasha smirked.

Inuyasha looked almost like a secret agent on a secret mission, sneaking along the side of the little cabin, as Miroku walked reluctantly yet casually behind.

Whipping inside the door, almost shutting the door on Miroku's hand, Inuyasha looked around for the opening to a smaller room as he knew there would be. On the far side of the room, was a tall open doorway leading into the counselors' quarters.

Walking briskly into it, he searched the room for Kagome's bags. Miroku was now getting the idea.

--

"Wow, this is a big lake," Kagome said in awe at the huge body of water.

Kuri shrugged and rolled up her capris, as did Ayame, and Sango to her pants. Kagome sat down on the edge of the lake, took off her sandals, and tucked her skirt underneath her. The three other girls joined her briefly; putting their bare feet into the cool, clear water.

"How'd go the dodgeball?" Ayame knew Sango was talking to her.

"Tie," she said simply and smiled, "It was girls against boys. Pretty fun. How'd go the tennis?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her spot between the brunette and the redhead.

"Err, you know. Some _accidents_—"

"No, no, I meant score-wise." Said redhead grinned smugly.

"Oh! Erm, right." Ayame could have sworn she saw a blush creep up on Kagome's face. "The, uh, the guys won."

"Mmhm, you don't say?" she glanced over at Sango.

"What?" the brunette said innocently, catching Ayame's raised eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She and Kuri chuckled.

"I really do hope Inuyasha isn't mad at me..." Kagome muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Kuri asked.

Kagome blushed. "Huh! Err, um, nothing! Nothing, I said that um, I hope that piney marshes aren't plaid today..." she replied nervously.

The other three raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Okay, then... Anyhow," Sango said, changing the subject from their first 'sports day', "Kuri, how come you seemed so weird before? You really had us worried. We thought you and Sesshomaru broke up or something."

"What! No, way. And I told you guys before, I just _really, really_ like that show! Sheesh, no big deal or anything." Kuri fidgeted with her toes as small fish swam around them.

--

Inuyasha scrimmaged in the large multi-colored bag he found out to be Kagome's, searching for something to fit into his plan.

"Inuyasha, don't you think this is a violation of personal privacy?" sighed Miroku for the umpteenth time.

"Keh, I don't see you stopping," replied Inuyasha, still searching. Miroku looked down at the green and pink bag that he himself was rummaging through. He shrugged.

"Aha!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Found something!" He grinned widely as he held up a pair of light blue silk panties in one hand, and a matching bra in the other.

Miroku stared, and a little drool emitted from his mouth. He began digging further and more quickly into the bag hopefully.

Inuyasha stood up, looking very pleased with himself. "Hurry up, man. We don't have much time, you know."

Miroku nodded and finally pulled out a rather lacy pair of matching magenta panties and bra.

"To the roof."

Inuyasha and Miroku crept out the door and to the back, climbing up the back wall and onto the roof. Inuyasha slid down now nearer to the front of the rooftop, Miroku following behind. The hanyou leaned over to the flagpole, stretching his arm.

--

Kuri opened her eyes to be greeted with bright warm sunlight and sat up. She stretched her arms, yawning, then glanced at her watch.

Sango sat up as well and rubbed her eyes, taking her pruned feet from the water. "What time is it?"

"Mm, about 3. We've been here about an hour. We should head back. Don't wanna waste the rest of the afternoon." Sango nodded and woke up the girl a meter or so next to her as Kuri prodded the redhead's shoulder with a stick she found on the ground.

The two girls groggily got up from their afternoon doze, blinking their eyes to adjust to the light. Then the four dried their feet on the soft grass, and put on their shoes.

The party walked back towards the circle of four cabins, chatting all the way.

--

Laughing at the final punch line of Kuri's joke, Ayame looked up at the sky. But then something caught her eye. She squinted.

"Hey, isn't that Miroku and Inuyasha on the roof of your cabin? Sango? Kagome?" she pointed.

And Kagome and Sango too squinted into the bright light. The two widened their eyes, and then ran towards the bottom of the flagpole.

"Hey! Miroku! Inuyasha! What the _hell_ are you two doing?" Sango shouted, hands on her hips.

"Getting our revenge!" Inuyasha shouted back. Kagome blushed furiously as her clenched fists shook at her sides.

"Miroku! Did you search through my bags? My personal belongings? You pervert! Give them back!"

Miroku ticked his eyebrows. "My, Sango, but I never knew you were the type to wear lace." He took the panties he hadn't had time to yet place on the flagpole and twirled them around his finger.

The brunette was about to explode. Kuri and Ayame simply standing off the side, not wanting to get involved. "Just give them back, lecher!"

Said lecher stroked his chin with his free hand and sighed. "I'm not sure you can talk to me that way right now, Sango." He indicated to her underwear in his hands.

"Just give it to me!" she said angrily.

"Oh my, dear Sango, you're so straight forward!" Miroku smirked. "But okay, if you _really_—"

Sango's face turned a bright red. "You... You... PERVERT!" She swooped up a rock from the ground and chucked it up to the roof, but Miroku dodged it by a hair, however what he wasn't expecting was the second and third rocks, each bigger than the first, that hit his head and Sango's lingerie out of his hands, which Sango snatched deftly out of the air. He fell to the ground with a loud crash.

While Pinky and the moron were having their own little battle, Kagome just stood frozen at the guffawing hanyou.

Kagome looked around frantically if people had seen. They had. Kouga and Hojo were standing not too far away, and so were Kikyo – who was laughing quite loudly – and Sesshomaru and the other staff and all the kids too. Most of them looked shocked or embarrassed, but others were trying to hold in fits of laughter.

She blushed and she started to feel sick. "INUYASHA!" she cried. He stopped snickering and looked at Kagome. Her face was filled with more sadness than anger – unlike Sango – and her eyes were almost to tears.

"W-wait, Kagome! I-I didn't mean to—" the hanyou started nervously. But she ran inside instead. Kuri and Ayame shook their head disapprovingly, which only increased Inuyasha's guilt. _'Girls are so touchy!'_

Sango growled. No one made her best friend cry. "Inuyasha!" He froze, and looked dreadfully at the gigantic stone by her feet, then looked at unconscious Miroku on the ground.

"Err, y-yes?" his voice cracked.

She reached for a stone. Actually, _the_ stone. Inuyasha flinched. "Did you _really_ think Kagome would handle this _well_?"

"Err, n—?"

"You, little..." she said threateningly as she raised her hand, ready for the throw.

"Now, Sango," Kuri said, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Perhaps you shouldn't be this harsh…"

The brunette sighed. She lowered her throwing arm and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right," and dropped the stone.

Kuri looked surprised. "What? Hell no, don't stop! What they did was _wrong._" Sango was confused. "See, what you want to do is not just one big one..." she continued, taking the rock from Sango's hand, "but lots of small or medium ones!" Kuri replaced in Sango's hands a handful of smaller rocks, but sharper too.

Inuyasha winced, almost falling off the roof. Sango smirked. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and gulped. He knew what was coming.

Rock after rock, stone after stone, he barely dodge (almost) each one. But he was so concerned with not getting hit (too much) that he didn't realize he was on top of a roof, where you could fall.

Which he did.

He hung from the side by one hand. By now everyone else was freaking out, not sure if they should help or not. Then again, there was the helpful little factor of Sango, which had them stay clear to just watch.

Inuyasha could have gotten back up quite easily, but Sango was on the ground where plenty more rocks could be found (and thrown), and plus, what would he do there? Still clutching Kagome's belongings that he retrieved from the flagpole as Miroku was being knocked out, he prepared to drop. It wasn't that far, maybe three or four feet from the toes of his shoes. As he was about to let go of the roof's edge, he peered in the window he hung in front of. Kagome was sitting on the bottom bed, her knees up to her chest. She turned around slowly and saw Inuyasha. She glared and stood, walked over and closed the curtains harshly.

He still felt guilty. How did she always become the victim of things? He was the one hanging from the roof. He was the one who had dodged a billion and one rocks thrown by Sango. He was the one who got hit in the crotch with a speeding tennis ball-bullet. He was the one...

…Who had embarrassed Kagome in front of everyone.

He felt the guilt rise up again, cursing to himself. He sighed and dropped onto his feet. The impact sent a rush up his legs. Ouch. He hobbled around the side towards the front where an unconscious, swirly-eyed Miroku was sprawled. Inuyasha nudged him in the side with his foot. No response.

_'Lucky bastard,'_ he thought as he caught Sango's evil eye again. "Okay, okay, you all have a right to be mad at me..." Inuyasha put up his hands guiltily to Sango, Ayame, and Kuri.

"The hell we do!" said Ayame angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry okay--?"

"Oho, don't be saying that to _us_. D'you see the look on Kagome's face?" Sango said.

"I didn't mean to—I mean... It was supposed to be a joke!"

"Do you see us laughing? No, do you see _Kagome_ laughing?"

Inuyasha sighed again. "Go and apologize to her." Kuri pointed to the door with one hand, the other on her hip.

He made his way over to Kagome and Sango's door, turning the knob slowly. He walked inside and spotted Kagome in the dark of the room. He sat down at the foot of the bed so that he'd be a good distance to judge if a fist was coming at his face.

"Look, Kagome..." She just sniffed. "I really didn't mean for this to happen…"

"And what, you were really aiming for someone else's bra?" she snapped suddenly.

"Err, well, no... I mean… I didn't think you would react _this_ way…" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence. Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes were wet and you could see the wiped tears from her cheeks. Her dark eyes glistened. Inuyasha thought how she looked pretty even when she was sad... He cleared his throat.

"You know…" she said quietly, "I guess I'm overreacting." Inuyasha couldn't find any words. Had she just said that? He looked around the empty room, searching for some sign that this was a dream, that he really was getting pounded into the floor.

"Uh… What?"

"I mean, look at Sango—" He shuddered. "—I guess she handles embarrassment better than I do." She smiled slightly.

"Err, well..."

"Tell me, Inuyasha..." He gulped. "Why did you do it in the first place?"

He was about to say "revenge," but it didn't seem like a just answer… It didn't seem reasonable to him, now. "I don't know," was all he could come up with.

"Revenge?" Kagome said. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to argue, but Kagome cut him off. "I'd figured. You seemed the type to hold a grudge, even when I first met you..."

He really couldn't think of what to say. Why was his mind so blank now? _'Is it because she's taking it so well?' _He looked away.

"I'm really sorry." He glanced back at her.

She actually smiled. She lowered her legs from the bed onto the ground. "Apology accepted."

"WHAT!" The two looked around. Kuri, Sango, and Ayame had burst through the door. Sango's hand was on the doorknob. They were obviously listening to the conversation – Kuri had a glass in her hand. Their faces were in shock, beating Inuyasha there.

"It's okay," Kagome said, almost laughing, as she stood up. Sango and the others looked at her doubtfully. "No, really. It's alright." She smiled even wider now. Inuyasha was skeptical, but still couldn't find any trace of anger in her words.

She turned to him. "Just don't think you'll be off _this_ easily." She grinned.

There it was. Inuyasha actually half hoped it _was_ this easy. But then again, what did she mean by that? Did she really not forgive him? No. She never said she did. Only that the apology was accepted. He gulped.

Inuyasha never did get to ask what she had meant, for she went through the door after Ayame before he could. "Come on! A full afternoon is ahead of us." She winked.

He was still uneasy. He went out the door after her and headed off to help up Miroku.

By now, Kagome (with the assistance of Kuri) assured everyone that it was all sorted out, so they all went back to their afternoon leisure.

The hanyou, however, couldn't do much relaxing. He could still hear what Kagome had said… _Just don't think you'll be off _this_ easily… _He gulped again. To him, his apology went better than expected and wasquite easy. But what did she mean!

He would just have to wait and find out. But on the bright side, at least Kagome gave no violence.

--

"Kagome, how could you let Inuyasha off so easily?" Sango asked the raven-haired girl for the umpteenth time. They both retrieved their bras and panties, and were shoving them back in their bags. Dinner was in a few minutes, so they cleaned up from being outside almost all day.

She shrugged. "You should have seen him. He seemed sincerely sorry."

"Hah. Sincere my ass."

Kagome looked at her. "You know, you're one to hold a grudge too."

Sango smirked. "And proud of it."

Kagome sighed. "Say, Sango."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of a little revenge?"

She grinned even more. "What were you thinking?"

"A taste of their own medicine, perhaps? Not too heavy a dose though… Just… A tad."

"Don't you think they'll react like you did? Or me?"

"Don't make me laugh! Inuyasha crying and Miroku resorting to violence. That'll be the day."

"Well, I guess not—wait. You cried?"

Kagome paused. "Erm, just a little."

Sango didn't ask about that anymore. "So really, what were you thinking?"

Kagome smiled mischievously. "I think you know." Sango cocked an eyebrow. "We'll talk later." The two nodded and headed off for the Cafeteria where their unsuspecting victims waited.

--

A/N: Eh, not much of an ending. Don't really like the beginning either. You know, the rest of that "cliffhanger" from the previous chapter? Hah, really pointless, I know, but just as long there was a cliff last time, hm? ((sweatdrop))

I wrote the first half of this _months_ ago. ((Shrug)) Then the rest just now. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, guys.

R&R! Much love, Cheru.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: War

**A/N** : Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy!

(Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha.)

-

Chapter Thirteen: War

At the far end of the wooden table marked "Counselors," three girls sat intentionally isolated from their chattering peers. The dark-haired ones were whispering furiously to one another. The other, a redhead, sat quietly eating her dinner, bored or frustrated with the other two.

"I know! How about we take _their _underpants and—"

"No, Sango, we've already thought of that. Too much like theirs. And what underwear does a guy have that he doesn't want to show off already? I doubt that Inuyasha or Miroku are crossdressers."

"Damn, you two!" Ayame set down her spoon. "Revenge for revenge? Are you both really that shallow?"

"Yeah, so," they both said flatly. Ayame sweatdropped and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine."

Sango drank some from her cup. "Okay, so it doesn't have to be major, right? It could be a small prank just to let them know you're still mad."

"That _we're_ still mad. No, it _has_ to be something big, so to let them know that we're _serious_."

"Hey my home girls, what's crackalackin!" Kuri plopped beside Sango. She had apparently finished her meal early.

"Crackalackin...?" Ayame ticked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Oh, just trying to think of ways to get back at Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome sighed at their failure and leaned on her palm. With her other hand she swirled some dripped juice on her plate with a fork.

A spark flashed across Kuri's eyes, though no one seemed to notice. She leaned forward. "Fun. What kinds of ways?"

"Well, we obviously thought of hanging _their_ underwear on the flagpole," Kagome started, ticking off one finger.  
Kuri nodded. "Obviously, obviously."

"But that would be too similar and unoriginal. We also got putting saran wrap over the toilet seat..." She ticked off a second finger.

"Ooh, that would be good!"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but it is a restroom for _all_ the guys here, we don't wanna punish some innocent, self-conscious 10-year-old kid, yennoe?"

Kuri nodded again and continued to listen, waiting for the opportune moment to fit in _her_ suggestion. Kagome continued to name ways of revenge, which included placing a bucket of water over their door so that whoever opened it would be soaking wet (too easy, and who knew who else besides Inuyasha or Miroku would walk through that door?), pushing them into the lake (way too easy), toilet papering their room (not public enough and not clever enough), spray painting embarrassing graffiti everywhere (but where would they get spray paint in the middle of a forest?), putting shaving cream in their hands while they slept and tickling their nose with a feather (what are they, 3rd graders?), and the use of a whoopee cushion (that's just plain immature). They were all plans doomed to failure, not because they wouldn't work, but because they would obviously not get the desired effect.

"Yeah, you need something original, effective, and public," Kuri agreed. "How about give them some of their own medicine?"

"Please, Kuri, don't you think we've thought of that? And didn't you say 'original?'" Sango shook her head.

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean you can't use the same...concept," said Kuri with fake innocence.

Ayame scoffed and continued to stay out of their scheming. Both ignoring her, Kagome and Sango leaned closer, raising their eyebrows. "What were you thinking?"

Kuri smirked devilishly and whispered...

-

The three girls quietly snuck out of their rooms and tiptoed to the shower rooms trying to stay out of sight. When they finally arrived, Sango and Kagome took a right to the boys' showers while Kuri stayed to keep watch.

They could hear the showers running, and steam fogged the entire room. Both the girls' and boys' bathrooms were perfectly square, a line of sinks on one wall, a stall of toilets on the adjacent, the doorway, and three shower stalls against the last wall. It was late, and only two showers were running; the girls' plan was running along quite smoothly.

They did their preparation carefully before taking action, making sure that Inuyasha and Miroku would be the last to the showers. They checked with Hojo and Ayame to make sure that all the campers had already bathed, and even got Sesshomaru's cooperation to stall Inuyasha and Miroku until then. They would have gotten Ayame or Kouga to do it, but the pair refused to have any part in their "childish games."

And so here they were. They spotted the boys' clothing and towels over by the sinks and mirrors and made a dash for them as quietly as possible, which wasn't too hard since their footsteps were covered by Miroku's loud singing.

"_...that thong, th-th-tho-thong..._"

They both smirked and quickly, stealthily did what they came to do, and then exiting to meet Kuri and head back to their rooms for the night, as if nothing had ever happened.

Yet.

-

"Quit that moronic singing, for the _last_ time!" Inuyasha shouted, turning off the shower head. He soon heard Miroku's shower stop as well, but the singing did not.

"_...Thighs like what, what, what. Baby, move your butt, butt, butt..._"

The two headed to where they had previously placed their clothing and towels and stopped in their tracks. They looked at one another, then back to the empty sink area. Well, not _completely _empty.

Then, they screamed.

"WHERE'D OUR CLOTHES GO! OUR TOWELS!"

"THEY COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN UP AND JUST WALKED AWAY! SOMEONE MUST'VE TAKEN THEM!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!"

"DAMMIT! I BET IT WAS KAGOME AND SANGO'S DOING!"

"What? No, Inuyasha, the girls couldn't be _this_ cruel—"

"Oh? _Oh?_ I think they could, and _would_. Girls are vicious beings, my friends, not the sort to be trifled with."

"_You_ were the one, if I recall correctly, that suggested the _brilliant_ plan in the first place."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Okay, okay, so it's my fault, whatever! What are we gonna do about _this!_"

Miroku slapped him on the shoulder. "I am afraid," he paused, "that we'll have to make do with what we have."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that..." Inuyasha whimpered.

-

Kagome sat on her bed, humming and brushing her hair, when an angry, wet, almost-naked Inuyasha stormed it. She unsuccessfully held back her laughter.

"My, my, Inuyasha, what happened to _you_?" she managed between giggles. "I never thought you to be the kind to wear—"

"This is _your_ doing, wench, and you know it!"

Kagome's face went blank. "Watch your tongue. If I were you, I'd be looking for my clothes, not spouting nonsense."

The hanyou huffed and glanced to the side wall where his bag was, or rather, _should_ be. His eyes widened in disbelief and outrage. "What did you do to my bag, woman!"

Kagome sighed and looked at the ceiling as if in deep thought. "I believe," she said, "it has lost its way somewhere outside. You should go look for it."

"You—I—my—how—ARRGH!" Inuyasha sputtered, running out the door.

He saw Miroku standing there, also in similar attire, staring at him incredulously. "Can you believe they _did_ that!"

Miroku sighed and said, "They never gave us a confession, we have no proof that it's—"

"Oh _come on_, man! Who else would do this but them!" he sighed. "Whatever, let's just try to find out stuff." Miroku put his hand up. "I believe I've already found them," he said, pointing straight up with his index finger. Inuyasha looked up to see the flag, and beside it, two large duffle bags.

He cursed loudly, apparently loud enough to cause everyone else from all four cabins to emerge. He and Miroku both flushed insanely as the crowd erupted in laughter. He glanced around to find Kagome, behind him, and Sango and Kuri all smirking.

The pair put their hands over between their legs, but it did no help. This was probably worse than being completely naked, Inuyasha thought, as one of his long claws caught on the frill of the pink lace panties he was basically forced to wear.

-

"Dammit, Miroku, hurry it up!"

"You know, you're not being much of a help, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted back down over his shoulder. He was climbing the flagpole in nothing but black silk panties in front of the entire camp (by now, the staff had even come out) and his only consolation was knowing that they were Sango's. He tried to climb up a bit farther, almost to the top, when he lost grip and slid back down a few feet. He cursed under his breath as the crowd below him exploded in laughter yet again. The administrators were trying to calm them down and get them back into their cabins for the night, but first of all, they were outnumbered, and second of all, they were — Miroku could tell even at his distance — also amused by the two boys' pathetically embarrassing situation. Even Sesshomaru, when he arrived, was fairly amused.

"Houshi! I don't think this is appropriate for a children's camp!" Sango taunted.

Deciding to have some fun in the worst of situations instead of retaliating, Miroku yelled back, "Why, Sango, you see something you like?"

Instantly, Sango silenced.

-

By the time Miroku had thrown down both Inuyasha's and his bags, the crowd had dispersed into their cabins, save for Sesshomaru, Kuri, Kagome, and Sango. A reluctant Kikyo had been dragged off by Hojo after she started to list out reasons why "that bleep should be punished for heinous acts against an innocent hanyou." The pair quickly put on some pants, and since Sango and Kagome refused to take back "tainted" undergarments, they kept them as "fun souvenirs," much to Miroku's delight.

"Okay, now all of you get to bed," Sesshomaru said plainly.

"Wh-what!" Inuyasha stomped up to his brother. "You're not gonna do anything about this? This isn't what I signed up for! You think this is my idea of _hanging out_! How would you like it if it were YOU in those panties, huh, Sesshomaru!" Kuri smirked.

The demon sighed in annoyance and replied, "I don't remember the girls demanding justice when you and your friend had your little fun a while ago."

("Yeah!" Kuri said.  
"Why are you even here?"  
"I wanna see what happens...")

Inuyasha opened his mouth to disagree, but couldn't think of a reasonable argument. It was true, when he and Miroku hung the girls' lingerie from the flagpole they didn't go tattling to Sesshomaru for _their_ punishment. All Kagome said...

'_SHIT! I should've known this was coming. _'I'll forgive you, but don't think you're off the hook!" _Ugh! That little—'_

"Bye bye, boys!" Kuri singsonged, as she and Sesshomaru headed off to the staff cabin.

Inuyasha glowered as Miroku pulled him away from the scene back to Cabin B, Kagome stuck out her tongue in return, and he screamed, "You went too far, Kagome! This is war!"

-

A/N: Ugh, not the best ending/cliffhanger, but whatever, I wanted to finish. Kinda short, but it's an okay length, methinks. I realized I hate when chapters are _too_ long, so I figure this is average. Uuh, R&R.


	14. Announcement: Dead

Yep, this story is dead. Some years late to be finally be announcing it, but I have to admit I'd forgotten about this until a very recent review. **So here it is, an official declaration of discontinuity.** I thank everyone who had enjoyed this little story and especially those who took the time to review it. I really do appreciate it, but I no longer have the interest (nor memory for what I had planned) to update this any more. **Thank you again, and farewell.**

- Michirure


End file.
